Artificial (On Hiatus)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura is an artificially made life by Orochimaru, after a year of being abandoned she is found by Asuma Sarutobi and his teammates who search through the base she's in and he decides to adopt her into the Sarutobi Clan, AU World where Minato didn't die but was reversed back into a baby and grows up alongside Naruto as his brother, lots of twists
1. Prologue

The first thing she see's when she opens her eyes for the first time is a blur, it's to far away to see appropriately of course, a very dark blur and after a moment it gets closer allowing her to make out one very distinctive feature, uniquely colored eyes.

A moment passed as he peered at her before turning on his heel and walking away and she shut her eyes not capable of thought process just yet to ponder about who he was or why he had been looking at her so intently.

His impromptu visits were sporadic over the next three months in which she could actually see a little better, follow his movements with her own eyes and such as he padded to and fro, it was to this that made her reach out any time he passed by.

Little signs of movement from her made him pause and tilt his head curiously before continuing on, he never lingered on her long though, finishing his business quickly, followed by then leaving her in all consuming darkness.

By the time she was three something had changed about the man who came to visit her, he constantly wore a deep frown which sometimes she mimicked and met his gaze evenly with an equally as stony expression.

Causing a small quirk of his lips and at four the visits stopped altogether no one came anymore and at five she became more than a little frightened at this, imagine her surprise when the test tube she was in suddenly burst outward in a spray of water and glass shards.

The reason for this was because in her scared state of mind, her chakra had responded by violently exploding from her body and she was promptly deposited harshly on the cold hard ground in the shards of glass cutting her hands and knee's.

It was then she took her first breath of air and started crying loudly with big fat tears dribbling down her cheeks in response to the unexpected pain and as if in response to her crying the door was thrown open with such force it flew off its hinges.

Making her quiet down in the ensuing chaos "There's a little girl in here" someone yelled, not the blur as she'd dubbed him when she was capable of doing so but when he reached out for her she scrambled back away from him.

"No, no shh it's okay I'm not going to hurt you but I do need you to tell me how you got in here" the man soothed pulling her in to his arms despite her obvious reluctance to go with him but at the question she shook her head mutely.

Seeing as she had no idea how to speak or anything of the sort "Asuma you got her come on we're sealing this place up so he can't come back and use it for any more disgusting experiments and so no more children accidentally wander in" another man entered the room.

Easily older than the so called Asuma with dark hair similar to the blur but the eyes were all wrong "Yeah but she won't talk and I think she needs a medic, there's glass in her hands and knee's" Asuma pointed out the blood to the older man.

Little girl eerily silent even as she peered back at the shattered tube and a sinking suspicion formed in his gut "Did you come from that" Asuma asked seriously hoping the kid could understand and respond.

And respond she did as she nodded keeping a disturbingly stony expression on her face as she did so "That sick bastard Orochimaru I wonder if we'll be able to find her parents" the other man looked violently ill all of a sudden.

But they did leave the room she'd spent her entire life in behind and once on the surface she looked around with her own wide uniquely colored eyes, instead of the muted colors of the room she now saw all kinds of different colors that intrigued her and fascinated her to no end.

It kept her entertained all the way to wherever she was being taken not uttering a single word to her rescuers chagrin "You found a child there" partway there another man joined them probably a little younger than Asuma with odd hair.

Which made her attention stray as it was known to do in children as she reached up and grasped a fistful of her own hair and stared at it "Another abductee I imagine, she was in a room so deep in the base that we almost missed her if she hadn't started crying" the dark haired man said.

Keeping a neutral expression "Hey kiddo what's so fascinating with your hair" the younger man with his own odd colored hair waved attempting to get her attention and she let her disturbingly bright hair go in response.

Blinking disturbingly bright eyes at him with an expression of a stone on her face which was to say she had no expression even her eyes were expertly blank but again she said nothing "I don't think she can talk" Asuma declared.

Glad to finally hand her off to a doctor who would take care of her, imagine his surprise when she clung on to his shirt with surprising strength and shouted her first word ever "NO" she shook her head stubbornly.

Next to him "Clearly she can and she just didn't want to" Kakashi informed smugly though it still stung a little that she'd given him no reaction whatsoever and watched in amusement as two doctors had to help pry the little girl away from his friend.

To be taken away her yelling that single word over and over again at the top of her lungs with big teary green eyes until she was out of sight "Man I feel bad" Asuma sighed, arms feeling achingly empty all of a sudden.

Just as he was turning to leave a violent burst of chakra filled his senses followed by a scream and then the girl came tearing around the corner lunging at him he opened his arms and she dived into them "NO" she said firmly when the medics who had tried to take her away came back.

One of them sporting a chakra burn on his face "So how do we deal with this" Shikaku frowned never having seen someone get attached so quickly to someone else, then again this girl had probably been alone for a long time and was just latching on to the first person she'd seen.

"Knocking her out is an option….just saying, besides I'm sure you don't want to have to deal with a kid right" Kakashi suggested earning a glare from Asuma who looked like he was seriously contemplating just taking the girl with him.

"You sure you want that responsibility" Shikaku inquired, seeing the pro's and cons of it should they not be able to find her parents, being taken in by the Sarutobi clan wouldn't be all that bad for the child.

Who clearly wanted nothing to do with being separated from her rescuer "I mean sure it's a lot of responsibility and I'm only twenty but hell you two look at her" Asuma peered down at the little girl perched in his arms.

She had pink hair of all things and green eyes that were filled to the brim with tears and looking confused about everything he couldn't just simply leave her "Fine I'll explain to Hokage-sama now get her looked at and in some damn clothes already, troublesome" Shikaku cracked first.

Before leaving in a flurry of leaves "Asuma your insane what if she's a trap left behind by Orochimaru, she could be faking all of that you know" Kakashi wasn't as easy to soften up to the idea as they followed after the medics to get the girl healed.

"Come on Kakashi if it turns out like that I'll do it myself but until then she's just a girl in an unfortunate situation" Asuma grunted already hating the thought of it, Kakashi gave him a one eyed glance and disappeared on him a second later.

Leaving him to sit with the child as she was healed and appropriately dressed "All finished now don't keep Hokage-sama waiting" the medic declared still sporting that vicious chakra burn he seemed unable to heal in the shape of a small hand.

He wanted to ask but didn't want to set the man off on the girl in his arms as he stood "Thanks" Asuma waved, body flickering after signing out and appeared before his Father who was waiting thanks to Shikaku and Kakashi.

Neither of whom were there "Ah Asuma-kun I heard but it's true you intend on taking her in" Hiruzen eyed his second son critically and the little girl even more so considering where she had been found gave him all the reasons to be suspicious.

"I was hoping to adopt her into the Sarutobi clan Father…Hokage-sama, the medic ran a test, there are no DNA matches and putting her through the system would be cruel" Asuma began, then switched to a more formal tone.

Wanting to stress how he felt properly "Hmm I see, and what if Kakashi-kun is right in her being a trap left behind by my old student to wreak havoc upon us when the time comes" the Hokage hummed before turning grave.

"Then I will personally see to ending her" Asuma stated equally as grave as his Father was who took a puff from his pipe and exhaled a stream of smoke that drew the little girls attention and she tried to fruitlessly catch it in her little hands.

A little grunt of annoyance told him she had failed and was annoyed causing his lips to twitch in silent laughter even his Father wasn't entirely immune against the cuteness as he heaved a tired sigh "Very well, here's the paperwork" Hiruzen relented at long last.

Pushing forward a large staggering stack of paperwork for his son to fill out, considering the boy was more than just simply adopting her, he was adopting her into their clan which meant more work and he secretly took pleasure in watching his son stare in horror.

But unwilling to relent on his decision Asuma sat child in his lap where she didn't so much as move an inch and cracked down on the paperwork "And from this day forth you'll be known as Sakura Sarutobi" Asuma declared three hours later after signing his name for the final time and whisked Sakura away to her new home.


	2. Chapter 1

Her second day out of the test tube was spent being introduced formally to various new family members as Asuma so kindly explained "This is your Uncle, this is your Aunt and that's Konohamaru-kun your cousin Sakura-chan" Asuma pointed to the three before him.

Little newborn Konohamaru capturing Sakura's attention the longest as she padded quietly up to him not straying to far from her adopted Father's side and peered at the baby with wide confused eyes then glanced back up at Asuma.

Before nodding in acceptance "Well at least someone approves" his sister in law giggled softly, bending with baby in arms so that Sakura could see Konohamaru a little more clearly and the girl gently patted the baby on the cheek.

Surprisingly careful "I stressed the importance of not being rough before we came over and while she's not to communicative yet, Sakura does understand" Asuma explained the odd occurrence that had just happened.

Peering in amusement at Sakura who was simply enraptured by Konohamaru, her stony expression was something to work on though as the baby merely yawned and rolled over in his mothers arms signaling it was time to go.

They made their rounds to various other family or clansmen until finally arriving at the Hokage Tower "Now this next and last person is what you'll call Grandfather or Grandpa only in private of course other than that you call him Hokage-sama okay" Asuma explained.

Making the trek up the steps and Sakura nodded her head with all the emotion of a rock "Asuma-kun and ah I see you brought Sakura-chan with you, what brings you both to my office" Hiruzen greeted with a smile.

Still just a little suspicious of his newly adopted granddaughter who met his gaze evenly "Visiting, I was introducing her to the family, teaching her who they were in relation to her now and other clan members" Asuma informed.

Cautiously placing Sakura on her feet again though as he was beginning to expect her hand attached quite firmly to his pants leg and wouldn't move an inch without him doing so first "Has she said much in regards to her past or anything" the Hokage questioned.

Wanting to find out more "Unfortunately while understanding when I tell her something the only thing she's said is No" Asuma deadpanned knowing he would have to teach Sakura a lot before she could be considered a potential academy student.

"Really" Hiruzen mused as he stroked his chin in thought "Well in any case I'm glad you came to see me, the both of you now come here and give your grandpa a hug Sakura-chan" he opened his arms in hopes that she would come to him.

Sakura eyed him warily then glanced up at Asuma who nudged her gently forward and so moving her slowest yet she carefully stepped into the Hokage's arms that wrapped around her firmly but snugly and not at all restrictive.

And she decided in that moment that she really liked her grandpa as he'd called himself "Jiji" little Sakura giggled mimicking the same sound her aunt had made earlier, saying her second ever word as well all in the span of a moment.

Both new males in her life smiled at her proudly "You're a fast learner aren't you Sakura-chan" the Hokage tickled the child only to be met with silence and the expression of stone again like she had no clue how to react to being tickled.

"I think it's less about being a fast learner right now and more repeating some of the things she hears" Asuma commented, watching in a small manner of amusement as his Father, the Hokage tried his damnedest to get Sakura laughing by tickling her in different places.

Only to fail repeatedly as the five year old merely sat in his lap looking at him confusedly like she had no idea what he was doing in the first place or what the proper reaction to it was "Perhaps" Hiruzen huffed softly.

Handing over Sakura to Asuma who shifted her to his hip to be more comfortable "Right well we'll leave you to your work" Asuma saluted, turning on his heel and exited his Father's office, once he was back out in the streets.

Another thought occurred to him so he sought out a book shop and bought several about child development, a book on sign language, and a large picture book with descriptive words, and many other books that were important, all the while Sakura stayed firmly situated on his hip.

Garnering more than one look from the female variety, only one of whom had the audacity to try and reach out to Sakura who recoiled in shock "NO" she repeated the same word she'd said probably a million times since yesterday.

Not wanting to be touched by someone she didn't know as she clung tightly like a bur to Asuma who turned swiftly "That would not be wise" he warned carefully shifting Sakura away from the woman not wanting Sakura to cry again.

"I just wanted to pet her hair it's so unique and adorable" the woman scowled contemplating a very stupid decision no doubt "And it's not like you're her father or anything seeing as you two looking nothing alike your probably just babysitting for a friend or something" she continued.

Reaching out undeterred "NO" Sakura yelled with rising panic thinking the woman was trying to take her away from Asuma, something inside of her was threatening to burst free in an extremely violent away.

Thank god for small miracles though as his former classmate and crush appeared "Oh my Kakashi wasn't just spouting nonsense, you really did adopt a little girl" Kurenai gasped seeing the child on her crush's hip.

Clearly cowering away from the other woman who froze and realized how badly she messed up "Yes that's right I adopted Sakura so when I tell you don't touch her I mean it" Asuma nodded, soothingly rubbing Sakura on the back.

Who was finally calming now as the woman she didn't want near her retreated thoroughly chastised "Sakura-chan huh, did Hokage-sama name her or was that what she said her name was" Kurenai inquired.

Keeping her hands to herself until she was given the go ahead "I named her actually, because I don't think she even remembers what her name is or if she even was named in the first place before she was abducted" Asuma grimaced.

Unfortunately Sakura found his expression funny and let out a little giggle "That's terrible, poor Sakura-chan" Kurenai announced in a horrified tone that finally drew bright green eyes onto her for the first time since she'd joined Asuma.

Then Sakura tilted her head at her expression like stone once more as all amusement faded from her features "Yeah and what's worse is I'm probably going to have to teach her everything, and I mean that literally not just figuratively speaking" Asuma sighed.

Earning a small sigh from Sakura in response "But your obviously willing to put in the work of doing so otherwise you would have never adopted her" Kurenai guessed the rest he'd left unsaid easily able to tell because of how long they'd known each other.

"Precisely, Kakashi probably won't understand that though" Asuma nodded sagely in answer, adjusting Sakura a little and the bag of books that Kurenai took for him obviously not going anywhere for awhile at least.

As they continued walking until they passed by a clothing shop and Asuma peered down at Sakura in realization, besides what she was wearing which she'd had on since the medic put it on her, a light blue cotton dress that's all she had.

His companion bit her lip as he stopped and turned towards the store "I probably should get her some more clothes and other personal affects" Asuma said slowly eyeing her pleadingly because he had no idea what a girl might like, especially not a five year old girl anyway.

"Of course Asuma-kun in that case I shall see you around" Kurenai hid her amusement well as she tauntingly turned away from her crush and edged away from him just to see how far he'd go to get her help.

Not that she had to wait long as he grabbed her hand looking completely terrified of the idea of shopping alone so she took pity on him "Honestly I was joking Asuma, of course I'll help you" Kurenai finally let the laughter she was holding back out.

Asuma just huffed at her but they entered the store and bought clothes, various types of shirts, shorts, pants, dresses, skirts, in all varying types of colors ranging from dark to light, the most eye catching to Sakura seemed to be a dark gold color that complimented her nicely he supposed.

Shoes, sandals, boots and socks were also on the agenda to be bought along with personal affects such as a comb or hairbrush, a few hair clips or ties, shampoo, conditioner and body wash and that concluded his shopping trip.

Which thankfully hadn't depleted him of his stash of money in his wallet, Sakura had been quiet the entire time mostly unless she saw something that she really liked but it was at a point in the day he really needed to get her back home.

"Good luck Asuma and if you need any help don't be afraid to call for me or something" Kurenai waved when he was headed in to his apartment after walking all this way with him seeing as her house wasn't to far away and he greatly appreciated the offer.

Dinner was a quiet affair it being just the two of them and he attempted to get Sakura learning some sign language and he thought she might have caught on to a couple of things but the true hell started when he tried to give her, her first bath.

The minute he tried to place her in the tub that was halfway filled she locked her arms around his neck and refused to let go shaking her head adamantly in refusal "What's the matter Sakura-chan" Asuma frowned not understanding what was wrong.

"NO, NO, NO" Sakura cried seeing the liquid known as water and thinking he was trying to put her back in something similar to the thing she'd burst her way out of just yesterday, true fear consumed her at the thought.

And just as she was on the verge of exploding quite violently like before Asuma drew back away from what was causing her to be so afraid "Is it the water" he rubbed her back gently trying to understand and rationalize.

Sakura blinked at him in confusion then eyed the tub with something akin to holy terror in her eyes "How about this then" Asuma suggested grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it before running it over her arm allowing her to feel and see there was nothing to be scared of.

Feeling something dripping down her arm though caused Sakura to panic "Okay, okay" Asuma pulled the rag away quickly unsure of what to do now, then he thought of the wipes and decided to try that.

Thankfully they worked while being damp they were safe enough in Sakura's mind "Ugh" Asuma sighed about an hour later after putting Sakura to sleep and staying with her until she was asleep because she didn't want him to leave for fear of never seeing him again.

And the year that followed before Sakura was allowed to sign up for the ninja academy to become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village was something he would fondly call her year of firsts for years to come.


	3. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Asuma still had no idea how to go about helping Sakura over her fear of water as he took her to the park for the first time in her life, another first probably he noted grudgingly hating Orochimaru even more for having ever abducted the poor girl.

Even if he didn't know how wrong he and others were "Ah my youthful friend how are you on this…." unfortunately before he could ever make it to the park, one of his flamboyant former classmates appeared and began speaking in a loud voice.

Before catching sight of Sakura and promptly shut up making the self-proclaimed green beast of Konohagakure do the longest moment of silence anyone had ever seen the young man do "This is Sakura-chan" Asuma said by way of greeting.

Feeling a little smug he'd done something no else had ever been able to do before, which was make the chatty Might Gai lapse into a stunned silence as Gai merely continued to stare and not use to such intense staring Sakura shrank back.

Hiding her face in Asuma's neck "Bit shy isn't she" Gai noted speaking normally for once sensing that the little girl would appreciate his usual ways as he paced along at his former classmates side until they reached the park.

And Asuma set Sakura down, she didn't immediately run off to try and join in games that other kids at the park were playing instead Sakura sat wiggling her fingers through the grass "Less shy and more like she's not use to people in large doses" Asuma answered after a moment.

In which he'd spent that moment watching Sakura who seemed utterly fascinated by grass "Was the orphanage you got her from cruel" Gai frowned, not having heard the rumors yet since he'd only gotten back from a three week mission that morning most of which he'd spent sleeping.

"More like she's one of the children abducted by Orochimaru" Asuma scoffed lightly, trying not to let his expression twist in disgust, Sakura would quickly pick up on that and the stony expression was bad enough.

Gai shook his head sadly in response "So what has she been like since you adopted her then" Gai sat wanting to get more details of this rather unusual situation, because Asuma was the last and least likely person to ever adopt a child yet here he was with an adopted five year old girl.

"Alright at least until it's time for a bath, it's not that she's bad or bratty, she's a little angel for now but Sakura's afraid of water and I've tried everything" Asuma groaned quietly not wanting to catch her attention.

She was still rather enraptured by grass though now she'd taken off her sandals to wiggle her toes through it "How can she be afraid of water…unless something happened in the base you found her in" Gai looked understandably confused.

Asuma nodded "Orochimaru had her in a tank of water and there's no telling how long she was actually there before she broke out of it resulting in being found " Asuma admitted, he'd probably have to take her to a therapist or something to help her.

Because Sakura's fear was deeply rooted even if it had only recently emerged as a fear "What all have you tried" Gai asked not commenting on the previous statement it was to sickening to think about even for him.

"Washcloth, wet wipes are okay they don't leave trails of water, sticking my hand in the water which makes it worse as does trying to put her in the tub, I've consulted tons of books but nothing" Asuma sighed tiredly.

Being a responsible parent was tough and he was beginning to understand what his Father might have been through with him and his older brother "Well what about if someone she isn't as attached to tried sticking their hand in the water" Gai suggested after wracking his brain for an idea.

Just as Sakura attached herself to his fellow jonin like a bur, making them turn their heads to see what had caused this reaction only to notice that during their chat another girl, the same age as Sakura with purple hair had approached.

"Freaks like her don't belong here that's what my momma said" the girl dubbed in that snotty tone most kids used when they thought they were better than others, indicating that she was also an extremely bratty child to.

Asuma felt the vein in his forehead throb for a moment in unmitigated anger then he let his gaze trail around the park to spot the brats mother and found her with a bunch of other women, all civilian of course which would make this all the more painful…for them.

Gai knew what was coming as well as they both stood leaving the other girl behind, Sakura in Asuma's arms and headed towards the group of civilian women "Excuse me" Asuma interrupted kindly wanting to snap outright but he had to be the responsible one here.

Because he certainly didn't want his little Sakura-chan to ever act like that purple haired brat "Yes" the brats mother didn't even look up at him which was extremely disrespectful and he had to reign in the urge to glare.

"If I could have your attention please Ma'am" Asuma cleared his throat pointedly indicating he wanted her complete focus on him so that he could lay in to her for ever teaching her kid how to behave around others.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the woman met his gaze "I may not have been a parent for very long but I know between wrong or right and teaching your child how to insult and disrespect others is definitely in the wrong" Asuma began.

Laying in to the women for her irresponsible parenting "Never mind who that child is you still should never call them a freak or anything of that degree, now my daughter and I are going back over there where you will call your daughter and have her stay far away from mine" Asuma finished.

Not wanting Sakura anywhere near the brat where she could pick up on her bratty mannerisms and then he turned on his heel "What are you going to do if I don't" the woman taunted foolishly, the other women tittering behind their hands in equal foolishness.

"Teach her some manners myself then and trust me you don't want me doing that so I suggest you heed my advice or correct your child's manners to be respectful or rather correct your own manners seeing as you don't have a shred of decency to you" Asuma snorted.

Walking away now after being the responsible parent, the brat was called away to the other side of the park and Sakura went back to her previous spot "Well back to what we were speaking of earlier I think it would help to see she has nothing to fear if someone else substituted" Gai chuckled.

Seeing how much of a change Asuma had gone through since adopting Sakura "Maybe I could get Kurenai to do it" Asuma mused, casually glancing at Sakura who had moved a little further away now as she worked up her courage.

It was the farthest she'd gone from him since that first day actually and pride welled up within him at the thought "You do realize your grinning like a mad person right" Kakashi interrupted the inward cheer of victory he was doing.

By appearing literally out of nowhere, Sakura jumped a foot in the air and looked torn on which way to run, backwards wasn't an option but she couldn't go forward either since the teenager with silver hair was beside Asuma.

Gai took pity on her and opened his arms in hopes that she be accepting of him Sakura frowned then signed something to Asuma who signed back with a smile and a nod then she reached her arms up letting the boisterous man lift her.

Where they walked over to the swings "And that was a grin of pride Kakashi, because that's the farthest Sakura has gone from me since we brought her in" Asuma glared at the teenager who had scared his adopted daughter.

"My worries are still valid she could explode any minute, I mean you saw what she did to that medic right, he still hasn't been able to heal himself of that chakra burn she gave him" Kakashi flopped down on the bench.

Sulking "And teaching her sign language what the hell Asuma" Kakashi scowled from beneath his mask, seriously who taught a five year old sign language, it just made them more susceptible to catching on to their own unique code.

Asuma rolled his eyes "Your being over dramatic Kakashi, Sakura-chan was afraid do you really fault her for that and yes sign language because while her vocabulary has broadened she still doesn't communicate verbally much" Asuma informed.

Glancing over to the swings where Sakura was sitting in one and being pushed gently by Gai "Plus just look at her Kakashi if she was really a weapon of destruction as you think she is then what's that" Asuma pointed.

Making Kakashi look at Sakura who looked alive for once and not the emotionless weapon of destruction he'd pegged her as "Fine I'll concede this time but I'll be watching and if you don't do it Asuma when she proves me right I will" Kakashi warned.

Disappearing in a flurry of leaves again, immediately after Asuma had a lap full of little girl "Guess she's done with the park for the day" Asuma shrugged fifteen minutes later when it was apparent Sakura wasn't going to be moving off of him any time soon to explore some more.

She'd probably used up that quota for the day, Gai waved them off as they headed back home where they stayed until the dreaded bath time was once again upon them, this time he called for back up in the form of Kurenai.

Who didn't hesitate to show up at his request "So Sakura-chan has a bit of a fear, she's hydrophobic apparently and I need someone she's not particularly attached to like a monkey to show her that there's nothing to fear" Asuma explained the situation.

Little Sakura sitting on the toilet staring with holy terror at the water in the tub "Okay so what like just stick my hand in the water or something" Kurenai nodded slowly, feeling awful for the child who was still not use to everything.

"Pretty much, anytime I try she cries and if this doesn't work I might have to get a Yamanaka involved, therapy and all that" Asuma admitted quietly thinking of the best child friendly therapist in all of Konoha.

Kurenai pursed her lips but approached the tub carefully trying not to seem to cautious and then slowly lowered her hand into the water before focusing her entire attention on Sakura who was as pale as a ghost as she submerged her hand up to her wrist and it disappeared from view.

Ever so slowly she pulled her hand out of the tub and presented it to Sakura who jerked back away from the dripping appendage "It's okay Sakura-chan, nothing happened see" Asuma assured unsure if it had worked.

Sakura carefully touched her fingertip to Kurenai's feeling the wetness that coated the appendage then looked up at Asuma and finally back to the tub of water "Do you want to try" Asuma inquired after a moment of silence.

And she immediately shook her head "No" it was a simple stating of the word, unlike her earlier shouts of the word in previous attempts and he relented feeling as if he'd pushed enough for the night as he pulled out the scented wipes and waterless shampoo and conditioner he'd gotten.

"We can try again tomorrow night, maybe she just has to work up her nerve a little bit" Kurenai offered once Sakura had been put to bed by Asuma who ready her a whimsical fairy tale in his slightly deeper voice.

He nodded "Yeah" Asuma breathed obviously exhausted, Kurenai smiled at him briefly then was gone in a scattering of red rose petals and for the next week they subjected Sakura to the same bath time routine.

Until finally Sakura stuck her own hand in the water "Progress" Kurenai cheered quietly to Asuma it wasn't much but soon they were sure Sakura would be able to bathe entirely on her own without any help from either of them.


	4. Chapter 3

Before Asuma knew it Sakura had been living with him for three whole months, that day they were visiting his older brother, sister in law and nephew "I can't believe how well your doing" Amaya told him.

Eyeing Sakura who was cooing softly at Konohamaru in his bassinet "Well it's not all been easy I assure you and Sakura still doesn't like taking baths much unless someone is there and even then the water has to be at a certain depth to avoid having her panic" Asuma sighed.

"The girl is terrified of water, how did that ever come about" Saizou, his older brother questioned trying to get some answers about the unknown child, not that he wasn't still a little suspicious but Sakura had yet to do anything malicious.

Asuma nodded gravely in answer "I assume it's because she was being held in one of those giant test tubes for an extremely long time that maybe she feels as if I'm trying to put her back in one, the tub at my apartment is huge and deep" Asuma explained.

Finding a certain profound understanding in that statement as he opened and closed his mouth to his brothers amusement "Go on then get what you need Asuma we can watch Sakura-chan" Amaya offered.

Sakura was still enraptured with her cousin and for the first time he left her with someone else and was back in fifteen minutes flat with what he needed for that nights bath time "Did she miss me" Asuma asked.

But when he looked it seemed as if Sakura hadn't even noticed he was gone "Oh how sad could you get little brother" Saizou chuckled, dreading the moment with his own son as Asuma looked a little put out.

Which was immediately rectified by Sakura attaching herself like a bur to him "Daddy" Sakura smiled brightly taking after Kurenai's expressions thank the gods for that, Asuma couldn't help himself as he smiled back equally as bright at the little girl.

Sister in law and brother just watching "Yes Sakura-chan anything you need" Asuma inquired bending down to one knee so that she didn't have to break her neck just to look up at him even if it really was adorable.

"Can we go visit Jiji…..if he's not to busy" Sakura requested hesitantly not having seen the Hokage much just a few times since he was so busy with paperwork all the time which she knew was important as Asuma liked to stress to her all the time.

His lips quirked up into a small smile "Oddly communicative today are we…but we'll seen when we get there" Asuma relented unable to say no since she had verbally asked instead of just signing it and so lifted Sakura into his arms, waved to his brother and sister in law and left.

Body flickering since it seemed to fascinate Sakura for whatever reason, anything fascinated her really and then ten minutes later they were in the Hokage's Office "Come for a visit have you" Hiruzen commented with a smile.

When Asuma put Sakura down she walked straight up to him fearlessly "Hi Jiji" Sakura greeted brightly as she climbed into his lap, not quite a first but Hiruzen was definitely shocked at the sudden personality change.

Though it wasn't as sudden as he thought it was "We've been working on her expressions, Kurenai and I, plus many other things that are important to child development at her age" Asuma explained taking a seat since they would probably be there for a bit.

"Hmm" the Hokage hummed peering down at Sakura who tilted her head back against his chest to peer up at him their staring contest was broken when she sneezed cutely, which she found utterly hilarious as she immediately erupted into a fit of quiet giggles.

Not a very loud child now that she was getting use to things "So Father hows work" Asuma asked seeing none of the usual teetering stacks of paperwork on his father's desk and feeling no need to be as formal as he was usually.

"For now finished which is why I'm not objecting to your little visit" Hiruzen stated simply, glad nonetheless that he had the time to even see his grandchildren adopted or otherwise as he leaned back in his chair drawing Sakura further onto his lap.

Asuma nodded in understanding "By the way I think I finally found a way to get Sakura use to bathing, I went out and got a kid sized bathtub" Asuma announced having been agonizing over this for three months.

"That so, well good for you Asuma-kun and maybe someday Sakura-chan won't be so afraid of the bathtub" Hiruzen praised his son once more peering down at Sakura who seemed fascinated with his beard.

Though she wasn't rough by any means necessary of course it was just a little strange "Yeah I hope so, and that's normal for her, she does it to me to" Asuma admitted pointing to his chin as he did so.

Hiruzen shrugged deciding to let the matter rest since it was so inconsequential and eventually Sakura's fascination seemed to come to an end as she folded her hands neatly in her lap to now just look around his office.

Utterly quiet "I assume she's this quiet at home to Asuma-kun" Hiruzen questioned shifting a little bit which caused her to look up at him again, expression a mix between confusion and worry and then altogether she left his lap.

Returning to Asuma's side "Pretty much, this was the first day she's verbally spoken as much as she has while usually she just signs everything" Asuma informed lifting Sakura and putting her on his lap once it was certain that she wouldn't be going back over to her grandfather.

Eventually someone came in to deliver more paperwork and they had to leave "Bye-bye Jiji" Sakura waved, letting herself be carried off by Asuma and later on when they were back at home and Kurenai had come to visit again.

She was readied for bath time "What's that Asuma" Kurenai raised a brow at the different set up even Sakura seemed intrigued at the thing Asuma was filling up instead of the bathtub like usual, Asuma chuckled at their combined interests.

"It's a bathtub of course just for Sakura-chan, I made a realization today, it's not so much the water though that does play a part in her fear, it's the deep tub as well, it makes her feel as if she's being put back in what she was held in, isn't that right" Asuma declared.

Looking to Sakura in hopes for once she would say something about her previous captive status "I was alone for so long" Sakura finally nodded albeit a little reluctantly but both adults got the gist of it anyway along with horror dawning on them.

As they realized it wasn't just a couple of years that she had been in that base it was much longer than that "You know perhaps having a Yamanaka to look in her mind wouldn't be a bad thing Asuma, for now lets just focus on getting her bathed for bed" Kurenai grimaced.

Turned away from Sakura as she was so that the little girl couldn't mimic or repeat that expression "Right anyway Sakura-chan this tub is all yours so how do you want to play this out" Asuma turned his attention on Sakura.

Who eyed the big bathtub then the small one before raising her arms for Kurenai to remove the dark gold dress she was wearing and her little panties before plopping down unceremoniously with a splash in the smaller bathtub.

Kurenai and Asuma released the breaths they were holding "Okay then we'll be right out here call if you need anything Sakura-chan" Kurenai declared, moving on to the next step of getting the girl bathing by herself.

As they exited the bathroom entirely, leaving the door open just a tiny crack so Sakura didn't have to try and reach up for the doorknob to open it herself, the bathroom door was heavy and they wanted to avoid having her panic again thinking that she was being trapped in there instead.

Sakura who had quite clearly worked up a lot of courage in the last few months and watched Asuma intently as he helped her bathe paid them no mind as she simply grabbed the prepared bath products such as a washcloth, her body wash, shampoo and conditioner.

"Daddy I'm done" Sakura called once she was sure she had cleaned herself enough, Asuma came back helped her dry off and dressed her in a sleeping yukata that Kurenai must have picked out for the night and soon she was in bed being read to.

Immediately after she fell asleep Asuma closed the book and left his daughters bedroom "Phew one bullet dodged at long last" Asuma swiped an imaginary bead of sweat away from his forehead to Kurenai's amusement.

But she felt just as relieved herself "Can't believe we were working on that for two and a half months" Kurenai commented as they sat to enjoy the silence for a bit while feeling that she became a mother to the little girl at the same time.

She just couldn't explain it Sakura was so sweet "Agreed but now we can get her working on other things, like reading or writing, basic maths and the like there's only about nine months left before academy entrance exams" Asuma raked his hand through his hair.

Naturally including Kurenai in anything he did with Sakura "The only problem with that is Sakura-chan might not want to verbally communicate all the time" Kurenai pointed out in the next moment and Asuma plunked his head on the table with a dull thud.

"We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it I guess" Asuma sighed after a couple of seconds, exhausted but proud, Kurenai bid him goodnight at that and left him to dress for bed and go to bed himself after a long day.

The next day brought an unexpected problem "A mission and I was requested specifically" Asuma asked feeling dread settling in his stomach it was the ultimate test for all parents to leave their child behind with someone else while they went on a deadly mission.

And he knew he couldn't get out of it as the Anbu who'd come to summon him informed him that he'd been specifically asked for on the mission "Do I have time to find someone to watch her for me while I'm gone" Asuma inquired.

Glancing down at Sakura who was in his lap they'd just literally finished breakfast and he didn't know how this separation was going to be taken even as the Anbu nodded that he indeed had time before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

"Okay Sakura-chan listen up, your Daddy has to go away on a mission for a couple of days" Asuma began not sure how to explain this properly since it was the first time he'd been slated to go out of the village on a mission since adopting Sakura anyway.

Sakura gazed up at him in confusion "Go away as in come back or leave forever" her unfortunately large forehead creased trying to differentiate between the two, the blur with unique eyes had gone away but he hadn't ever come back.

Fear gripped her heart in that moment "Of course I'm coming back Sakura-chan don't be silly, it's just I can't exactly leave you here on your own so you have to go stay with someone until I do get back" Asuma assured, awkwardly explaining the rest of his dilemma to the little girl.

Who narrowed her eyes just as Gai randomly appeared "As a request of our youthful and esteemed leader I, Might Gai, green beast of Konoha have been asked to babysit the youthful cherry blossom that is your daughter" Gai declared loudly.

Earning himself a disturbed look and a fascinated one "Well how about it Sakura, you already know my former classmate and it's not like we can refuse a direct order from Hokage-sama" Asuma glanced to Sakura to see if she was okay with being left with Gai.

She nodded slowly "Very good Sakura-chan and I will do my best to ensure she is well looked after until you can return Asuma" Gai assured rapidly calming down as he remembered Sakura wasn't the type of girl to get hyped up.

"Right and I'm leaving a schedule for you to follow so Sakura stays on the routine I've put her on" Asuma sighed tiredly, painstakingly writing out Sakura's schedule, while also adding in a few new things since he had intended on teaching her how to write.

Then he went to pack what he would need for the mission Sakura watched him carefully until he had sandals on his feet "See you in a few days Daddy" Sakura called firmly trying not to let panic consume her or fear that he really would not come back to her.

Asuma let his gaze soften "Absolutely now you be good for Gai and I'll try to bring you back something if I have the time" Asuma squeezed his daughter in a hug then a moment later he was out the door leaving her with Gai for the next couple of days.

Immediately after his exit Gai grabbed the paper with the schedule on it "So it seems like you go to the park for about an hour or so around this time" Gai mused aloud, taking his babysitting duty very seriously without his usual dramatics.

With that he gathered Sakura up into his arms after strapping her sandals onto her feet and with that they were both headed for the park, completely unaware that a disaster was in the makings that day for whatever reason.

But adhering to the schedule they arrived at the park in due time and Gai set Sakura on her feet once more, who seemed a little more adventurous as she went clear over to the small pond and sat three feet away from the edge.

Just staring at the surface of the pond "Gai-san what brings you to the park so early this morning" five minutes later Gai was joined on the bench by a familiar person, Itachi Uchiha, drawing his attention away from his little charge momentarily.

"Asuma left on a two-three day mission and I was assigned directly by Hokage-sama to watch after his daughter until Asuma got back" Gai explained, nodding his head at the girl he'd been watching intently just a second ago.

It was obvious Itachi was confused "He adopted her three months ago I'm surprised all the village doesn't know yet" Gai elaborated a little more, shooting the girl another look, he'd promised to look after her properly after all.

Itachi nodded his head, ending the conversation as quickly as it had been started before focusing his attention on Sasuke, one of the very few days he had off and he was spending it at the park at his little brothers demand.

For awhile the two on the bench just watched their respective charges in silence until Sasuke marched up to his older brother to get away from the giggling girls "Fan girls Ni-san are annoying" Sasuke grumbled with a customary scowl on his face.

Gai flashed him a small smile in response but kept his full attention on the only girl who hadn't bothered the second son of the Uchiha clan head yet, drawing Sasuke's attention on to her as well "Did she do something bad" Sasuke asked with all the tact he possessed which was none.

"No, no, Sakura-chan's a good girl" Gai shook his head, not understanding how Sasuke had come to that sort of conclusion in the least and as he was pondering over it, a group of girls which included that purple haired girl approached Sakura.

Who eyed them cautiously as they crowded around her in a loose circle "See I told you Fuki-chan she's a freak just like my mom said, I mean look at that ugly billboard brow she has" the purple haired girl she remembered from her first visit to the park smirked.

Flicking her forehead at the same time "Gai-san you might want to be careful" Itachi warned, seeing the disaster waiting to happen, sure he didn't know the girl well but he doubted picking on the child would end well for the other girls at the park.

Sakura however gave no indication or response to the bullying instead she stood calmly dusting her pants free of grass or dirt then started for her current caretaker "Ami-chan's talking to you freak so I suggest you sit back down and listen" the one previously named Fuki ordered.

Reaching out and giving Sakura's pink hair a harsh tug, jerking her to the ground once more, Sakura blinked in confusion "Hey now that's enough, stop it right now or I'll get your parents involved" Gai called already rising from the bench to storm over.

And in the process the three girls made the worst mistake ever as Ami gave Sakura a hard shove and she was sent rolling into the pond she had been staring at calmly earlier, Ami and her friends scrambling away before Sakura was fully submerged.

Which set off a chain reaction, chakra exploded out of Sakura quite violently in response to being under water, alerting every Anbu, Jonin and Chunin within a 2 mile radius before Gai could get to Sakura though Itachi did the honors.

By quickly pulling her out of the water, she was already crying her eyes out and staring with holy terror at the pond now "Sakura-chan it's okay, it's okay your safe now" Gai soothed being the second to arrive a few seconds late.

Never having seen someone move that quickly other than Minato of course, but instead of calming down Sakura just kept on crying and he had no idea what to do or how to stop her tears "Come on your Dad already said you were safe, plus my Ni-san saved you, you should be honored" Sasuke marched over being the last to arrive.

Though it wasn't exactly at being reassured Sakura did calm down some as her tears slowed before she looked up at Gai in confusion "I think you misunderstand, he's not my Daddy" Sakura said quite bluntly.

Wiping her eyes but she did walk over to Gai who lifted her and settled her on his hip in response "How come he's watching you then and where's your Dad" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest unsure of how to feel.

"Babysitter Sasuke-kun, her Dad's off on a mission and I promised to watch after her" Gai explained, wanting to sigh as a squad of Anbu showed up, Kakashi one of them, obviously Sakura's little outburst hadn't gone entirely unnoticed.

Kakashi's expression was grim "Care to explain what happened, or do I need to" Kakashi flashed a kunai the sun glinting off the metal belying it's sharpness, giving his rival the chance to explain before he made any more assumptions.

"She's afraid of being submerged in water, those girls over there shoved her into the pond and Sakura-chan got afraid, you can't blame her for that Kakashi-kun" Gai admitted not sure how he was going to tell Asuma.

It wouldn't be easy for he knew that much at least, Kakashi grudgingly stowed the kunai away since this was more a case of bullying and he couldn't fault the girl for reacting in fear of something she was terrified of.

With that he signaled that there was no danger and the squad alongside him disappeared from where they'd come from "Now since I'm sure your quite done with the park, how about we get you out of those wet clothes, maybe I can find Kurenai to help you" Gai suggested.

Peering at Sakura who clung lightly to him "Mind if I come, Ni-san's busy anyway and she seems like a decent person to hang out with" Sasuke interrupted their trek from the park after the girl had nodded to Gai.

Itachi could hardly believe his ears, his little brother was willing to spend time with a girl and let him do whatever it was a miracle "As long as you don't mind Gai-san" Itachi commented not to hopeful.

Gai rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his free hand "Well as long as your amenable to following what her Dad set as a schedule for her then I'm okay with it" Gai shrugged after a moment, eyeing his charge carefully.

Hoping she wouldn't take to long, he really needed to get her out of those wet clothes before she got sick, Asuma would never forgive him for that, Sakura considered the request before signing okay not wanting to talk much anymore after her crying spell.

"There you have it Sasuke, I'll let Mother and Father now your with a friend" Itachi nodded, a little more than intrigued about the young girl who could sign like a professional and then he was gone in a flurry of black crow feathers.

A moment later Gai carrying Sakura with Sasuke in tow were back at the house, "Where's Asuma" Kurenai was surprisingly there as well, carrying some things obviously involved with Sakura's upbringing as much as Asuma was.

"Mission Kurenai, I'm sure he would have asked you but I was asked by Hokage-sama to watch after her, though we had a bit of an incident at the park, so would you help her out of these wet clothes" Gai informed hoping Kurenai would wait to ask about what had happened.

Not one to shirk duties even if Sakura wasn't officially hers she still felt responsible for the tiny child so Kurenai simply plucked the little girl out of Gai's arm and took her off down the hall, seven minutes later they emerged Sakura wearing a dark red dress this time.

Clearly having experience "So what did you mean follow her schedule" Sasuke chimed in reminding Gai of his presence in the house as well, he'd been distracted setting up the lesson Asuma had intended to give Sakura that day.

"Well her Dad was going to teach her how to write and read Sasuke-kun but since he's gone on a mission I have to teach her instead for now at least" Gai explained, looking up as Kurenai with Sakura returned.

The four of them crowded around the kitchen table at that "Okay guess I'll just er work on my calligraphy I suppose since I already know how to read and write" Sasuke frowned seriously confused, what kid didn't know how to read or write at their age it was definitely weird.

But since she wasn't pestering him like the others he could forgive her a few other quirks and oddities he supposed, in response he was given some paper, a brush and ink while Sakura got flash cards for the time being, a pen and paper.

Kurenai started off "Can you read this Sakura-chan" Kurenai asked holding up a flashcard that she'd made last night after arriving home because she wanted to help Sakura to support her crush and all that.

Sakura stared at the card intently for a moment "Bird" the five year old said after a couple of seconds, mentally sounding out the word before saying it aloud and this continued on for the next several minutes as well until Kurenai ran out of flashcards.

"Now it's time to learn how to write" Gai took over pushing the paper and pen closer, noting how Sakura's dominant hand was her left, helped her adjust her hold a little bit then let her go to town basically to let her practice and get use to writing for the first time in her life.

Meanwhile while this was going on Itachi had just gotten done informing his parents of Sasuke's new friend "And he actually wanted to go hang out with her" Mikoto asked incredulously because her youngest was as stubborn as an ox.

"Yes…apparently she is the adopted daughter of Asuma Sarutobi" Itachi further elaborated on the strange situation because if the girl really was the Hokage's adopted granddaughter that little stunt at the park could have got those other girls in some serious trouble.

Fugaku froze at that, pondering the possibilities "Perhaps this friendship with her will be good for Sasuke" Fugaku said after a long moment, intending on sending his youngest over as often as he could to cultivate their friendship.

Mikoto eyed him disapprovingly while Itachi could hardly believe his ears yet again, his surly Father was relaxing his usually strict standards, and he was certain that it would lead them all to a crisis of some sort.

~Two Days Later~

Asuma returned to a house full of unexpected people "Daddy" Sakura threw herself into his arms the moment he walked through the door, others that he recognized were crowded behind her as if they had been preparing to head out or something.

"Hey there Sakura-chan, were you good for Gai, you didn't cause him any trouble did you and may I ask who your friends are" Asuma greeted, hugging her to him in relief that she seemed to be doing well.

Sakura's expression darkened for a moment "I didn't cause any trouble but that mean girl from the park did, she pushed me into the pond, after that Sasuke and I became friends, his brother Itachi-san came along today to as did Shisui-san" Sakura chattered.

The most communicative she'd ever been to his growing amusement, apparently all she needed was a friend "Hmm I see, well I won't ask what happened, are you still taking your baths, and where is Gai exactly" Asuma questioned.

Lowering her to her feet again and unable to sense Gai "We can explain, Gai-san got sick last night with a high fever, Hokage-sama made him go to the hospital and he was made to stay, Kurenai-san was out on a mission so I offered to stay until you got back today" Shisui cut in smoothly.

Sasuke and Sakura nodding along "Yeah and we were just about to go out and find something productive to do" Sasuke informed, though he doubted that would happen now since his friends Dad was home and she would probably want to do things with him.

Asuma chuckled "Go be productive then Sakura-chan, I assume you've completed your lesson for the day, don't pout sweetie I know you want to be my little bur but I have a few things to do such as report in and catch up on sleep a little bit, however later is fair game" Asuma ruffled her hair.

Catching sight of the pout forming on her lips which was more adorable than he thought it would be, it really made him want to say yes to everything "Come along then" Itachi shepherded the two five years out the door leaving him to do what he needed.

Later on Sakura was back clinging tightly to him as the troupe of Uchiha's left him to spend time alone with her "I missed you" Sakura admitted quietly, face buried in his neck as they sat on the couch.

"Me to Sakura-chan and hey guess what I had a little time to get you something, it's a pretty old book but I thought you'd like it now that your learning how to read and all that" Asuma announced, pulling the book he'd found out and handing it to her.

She read the title out loud proving to be quite the fast learner "Ways of Ninshu, sounds interesting Daddy" Sakura smiled up at him brightly then a few hours later after eating dinner and having her bath she was read to and she drifted off to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next several months as he was teaching Sakura all the essentials that she would need Asuma became use to the strange sight of one or two or even three Uchiha in his house at times.

It was baffling to everyone because Uchiha's didn't normally socialize this much with people outside of their own clan, but that was entirely besides the point because today was academy entrance exams.

Asuma looked down at Sakura who had grown splendidly over the last year "You ready to be an academy student Sakura-chan" Asuma asked of his daughter as they waited, while inwardly fearing that he hadn't prepared her enough for this day.

Sakura tilted her head back to stare into his eyes for a moment then signed that she was, she always resorted to signing when she felt overwhelmed "We could wait another year, I could even home school you" Asuma offered.

Wanting her to be absolutely sure "I'm ready Daddy" Sakura verbally assured a moment later, because she wanted him to be proud of her, the rest of their family and clan as well especially her Grandfather.

He sighed softly "Okay then just do as we practiced and you should be fine" Asuma sulked a little, Sakura nodded quietly and then it was her turn to take the entrance exam, which she passed with flying colors.

"Look Ni-san it's Sakura, hey Sakura did you just get done taking the entrance exam" Sasuke appeared just as Sakura was walking out of the classroom, class schedule in hand, like Sasuke who had went before her.

She smiled brightly forgetting herself for a moment and started signing rapidly in excitement "Whoa, whoa, whoa I know I learned sign language so I can understand you and all, but that's a little to fast for me" Sasuke admitted unable to keep up.

"Oops sorry Sasuke, but yes I got just got done, according to the principle I have the makings to become a top kunoichi cause he hadn't seen such excellent results since the Legendary Sannin Tsunade-sama" Sakura chattered ecstatically.

Asuma sulked a little more to Itachi's eternal amusement "That would be frightening, thank kami she doesn't have a temper" Itachi commented suddenly not sure the village would be able to handle another kunoichi like Tsunade.

"Right…anyway since you did such a good job this calls for a celebration, the restaurant can be of your choosing Sakura-chan" Asuma relented with his sulking, even if he was beyond proud of the girl who had come far since being rescued.

Immediately his daughter perked up "Can we have barbecue Daddy" Sakura requested, feeling in the mood for ribs and other such meats slathered in delicious sauce, Asuma grinned widely followed by hefting her into his arms.

"A girl after my own heart" Asuma declared with a chuckle, Itachi and Sasuke simply watched the Father/Daughter duo walk away with matching expressions of amusement before they turned in the direction of home themselves, knowing they'd see Sakura again and fairly soon at that.

Upon arriving at the Korean BBQ restaurant Asuma and Sakura were joined by Kurenai "Did you pass" Kurenai inquired, having been equally as involved with teaching the now six year old girl, it was unfortunate that she hadn't been able to be there when Sakura took the entrance exam.

"Kurenai-chan" Sakura swung around at hearing the woman's voice, little face lighting up in happiness at the sight of her as well before remembering she'd been asked a question "And yes I passed" she announced quite proud of herself.

Beautiful crimson orbs softened in response "Good, I bet you'll be the best kunoichi the academy has seen since the days of the three legendary sannin" Kurenai giggled lightly, fearlessly snatching Sakura from Asuma to his chagrin to give the girl some maternal affection.

Even if Sakura really wasn't her daughter, someday she could be, she hoped anyway "Uh-huh that's what the principle said that I had the makings of being the top kunoichi" Sakura repeated what she'd told Sasuke.

Asuma huffed a little put out that he wasn't Sakura's entire world anymore "That's right so I decided that her passing so well called for a celebration of sorts" Asuma cut in a moment later when the chattering had died down a little.

And Sakura was back in his arms "And did you also choose the restaurant or did Sakura-chan" Kurenai smiled, eyeing the Korean restaurant, Sakura raised her hand and to that decided to join the both of them in the impromptu celebration.

So they sat and ordered, Sakura on her best behavior as she always was, then their food came and it was cooked expertly by Asuma over the grill to Sakura's eternal fascination, she was always intrigued by every little thing to everyone's amusement.

Then right after the food had been declared ready to eat and she had already dug in someone joined them at their table "That brat there doesn't smell right" the voice was obviously a woman and Sakura looked up and away from her BBQ chicken wings.

"I take baths every night" Sakura informed not wanting someone she didn't know to say that she smelled especially when she didn't, her Daddy would say so she was sure of it, but with that she resumed eating not letting someone else get to her.

Asuma and Kurenai however were not so inclined to remain polite "Ma's right, and it don't have anything to do with BO" the child that had sat with his mother piped in, not liking the scent of the girl his age at all.

"Why don't you explain it to me then Tsume-san, but be careful, because that brat as you called her is my daughter" Asuma warned, reigning in his anger, Sakura was a wonderful girl and he wouldn't allow anyone to insult her.

Especially not the Inuzuka Matriarch "Daughter, the hell did that happen, anyway I was talking about her scent in general what makes her, her, she doesn't smell like you or myself for example, like she's not normal" Tsume growled.

Clearly confused and Asuma didn't know how the news of him adopting a little girl hadn't spread village wide "All I can tell you Tsume is that about a year ago I, Kakashi and Shikaku rescued her from the abandoned base left behind by him" Asuma hinted.

Suspecting that this wasn't the best place to reveal such things "You adopted someone who could have been experimented on by that sick bastard, how stupid could you be Asuma, she should have been killed not brought in to become one of us" Tsume spat in disgust.

"Tsume that's enough, Sakura's not a threat to you or anyone of this village, she's a sweet girl and you'd know that if you got to know her but I won't allow you to judge an innocent child" Kurenai joined in now.

Unwilling to let this conversation go on much longer "Guess your just as stupid as he is Kurenai, that brat is a ticking time bomb that could explode on us any minute and probably decimate the entire village in the process" Tsume snapped.

By this point their conversation had gotten way more attention than either Asuma or Kurenai were comfortable with and Sakura was simply staring at them all fearfully "Is there a problem" and then Saizou Sarutobi was there considering he was part of the Anbu Black Ops.

Sakura peered up at him tearfully "Am I really gonna explode" she asked in the most heart-broken tone she could of her uncle who's expression beneath his mask soured in response, Tsume even looked a little guilty.

But she was obviously not willing to relent or apologize for the things she'd said either "Course not Kiddo, you're a perfectly normal little girl, with no abnormalities given your hospital test results" Saizou declared.

Gaze focused on Tsume, her lips thinned in response "Really Saizou-oji-san" Sakura prodded feeling more than a little relieved especially when he nodded, Asuma let the tension fade from his shoulders.

Feeling bad that he'd let his emotions get the better of him, it left a horrible feeling in his stomach seeing Sakura eye him warily "That's right her test results came back normal from the physical she had to have to take part in the academy entrance exam" Asuma nodded.

Remembering looking at that sheet and feeling relief because of it "What about her scent then" Tsume snapped back not wanting to let that go, the girls scent grated on her and she'd be damned if the brat got away scott-free without being investigated properly.

"Just because her scent is a little different Tsume doesn't mean anything at all, now drop it, your scaring her" Kurenai hissed, very angry in that moment and more volatile than either Asuma or Sakura had ever seen the kunoichi.

Tsume opened her mouth "I demand an investigation into her background" Tsume demanded suddenly, the only thing she was able to think of to put her feelings to rest, if the brat had come into contact with Orochimaru at all during her captivity.

Asuma and Kurenai were less than pleased "She doesn't have a background Tsume, she was abducted as a newborn and either killed her parents or kidnapped them to or they were never part of this village in the first place" Asuma shook his head.

There was absolutely no way he was going to subject Sakura to something like that "Do it I wanna know" Sakura didn't get the memo apparently, and she was either thinking that she wanted to put her own feelings on the matter to rest or find out the truth about herself.

Either one bothered him more than he wanted to admit "I would suggest Inoichi Yamanaka then, as head of his clan he has the necessary skill to extract the pertinent information while being delicate at the same time" Saizou suggested.

A tiny bit amused by Sakura who looked her most determined "Very well, so much for celebrating huh Sakura-chan" Asuma relented at his older brothers suggestion before turning his attention on Sakura who met his gaze with her own frightened one.

"Celebrating what could you have the need to celebrate for" Kiba snorted, rising from the table with his mother since she was dragging him around with her and in response the others including the girl, Sakura he'd heard her called also stood.

Paying for their unfinished meal "Because she passed the academy entrance exams isn't that right Sakura" Kurenai informed still proud of the girl for managing that after a long year of learning all the basics since she didn't know anything at all.

Sakura nodded solemnly, excitement having been sucked out of her as they began their trek to T&I where Inoichi was waiting for them, he'd received a missive from Saizou to be there when they arrived to do a mental dive into a child's head.

Once she was sitting in the chair Inoichi gently placed his hands on her head "Now it'll feel strange and probably extremely invasive but I'll do my best to avoid making you to uncomfortable" Inoichi assured.

Molding his chakra and diving into the little girls head to see her memories which he started extracting to be examined, the whole process took maybe fifteen minutes since there wasn't much to sort through and then he was back inside his body.

And poor Sakura looked ill, someone thrust a trashcan under her chin but by some saving grace she didn't puke instead bent until her head was between her knee's and took deep even breaths until the feeling of being sick passed.

"Good job Sakura-chan" Asuma praised even if now wasn't the appropriate time to do so but he was proud of her for doing so well and he wanted her to know it, then he focused his attention on Inoichi who was reading through what he'd extracted from Sakura.

What came out of his mouth however was shocking "From what I can tell, Sakura-san was born in that test tube, she was created essentially, but that's the end of the differences between us and her, other than that she's a healthy, very normal child and no threat to anyone" Inoichi announced.

Having gleaned the pertinent information necessary "Can I have a copy of that to show to anyone who wants to question me about my daughter over her rights to be a part of this village or decide that she's a threat when she's not" Asuma requested.

Refusing to let this ever happen again should it happen anyway "If I was made though doesn't that mean I am different and not normal" Sakura piped in not understanding in the least, though she did understand now why Kakashi Hatake didn't like her in the least.

"Hold up Inoichi I take precedence over that brat and I want answers, did she make contact with Orochimaru at all in the time she was in his base" Tsume cut in, cutting Inoichi off from speaking to the brat.

Sakura crossed her arms an unhappy expression on her face "Orochimaru did indeed visit the room she was in often, but seeing as she was in a test tube the entire time, he didn't pay much attention to her" Inoichi explained carefully.

Not coming outright and saying that he got the feeling Orochimaru didn't really care much about Sakura, obviously since he had abandoned her there for a whole year before she'd managed to break out of the test tube she was grown in.

"Cut the crap Inoichi and stop pussy-footing around would ya" Tsume snapped not accepting that explanation in the least, Kurenai glared at her while inwardly hoping that Sakura never took after the foul-mouthed woman.

Seeing as he had no choice "Okay fine you want me to say it, Orochimaru seemed as if he didn't care about her at all, he was only in her room for a few minutes at a time and eventually he just left, she was there for over a year by herself does that satisfy you or should I stop" Inoichi frowned.

Having never liked hurting children, since he had his own daughter "You should be ashamed of yourself Tsume, now seeing as we have nothing to worry about, lets go home" Kurenai glared more harshly at the woman.

Before the three of them were gone, a copy of the relevant information tucked away in Asuma's pouch "Kurenai's right Tsume, Sakura-san is no danger to anyone, but she could be if you keep treating her like a criminal before she's found guilty" Inoichi said.

Tsume tilted her head in confusion "Sakura-san's like a blank slate, take for instance if Orochimaru had cared for her in his own sick and twisted way, then she really would truly be a threat to us, but because he didn't, she's not" Inoichi elaborated.

"Pretty much what your saying is that I screwed up" Tsume scoffed, stalking off with her son on her heels because she had a great many things to think on apparently, especially her treatment of the brat who smelled wrong to her.

Meanwhile Asuma and Sakura had headed home "Promise me Sakura that you'll never let anyone tell you your different than everybody else just because you weren't born the way most people are" Asuma asked of Sakura.

Once they were alone, Kurenai left stating that she needed to cool down a bit before she could think rationally again "Okay Daddy I promise and someday I'll show them how wrong they are for making assumptions of me in the first place" Sakura declared.

"That's my girl" Asuma chuckled ruffling her hair gently before placing Sakura on her feet where she disappeared and came back a moment later with the book he'd gifted her "Reading it again" he raised a brow as she plopped down and cracked the book open.

She nodded and he shook his head amused "I know it's my seventh time and all but I can't help it, it's so interesting" Sakura grinned, already devouring the words as she read them, just as he was contemplating sitting down and playing a game of shogi.

A knock echoed through the house so he dutifully went to answer the door "Dad" Asuma choked out in surprise because it wasn't often they got a visit, opposed to them going to visit since the Hokage was so busy.

"Saizou informed me of the situation of earlier and what was found in the aftermath, how is she taking the news" Hiruzen inquired, having been worried so when he managed to finagle a little free time he took the chance to go see how his granddaughter was doing.

Asuma rubbed a hand down his face in response "Well enough I suppose but I get the feeling that it's going to cause her trouble down the road, I made her promise that no matter what she wouldn't let anyone tell her that she was different because she's not" Asuma sighed.

Hiruzen relaxed a little "And what was her response, surely there's a reason for that sigh" the Hokage chuckled lightly getting the feeling he was about to be very amused and he was right as his youngest son groaned.

Before reciting his daughter's response word for word "She promised me and then swore that someday she'd show them wrong for making assumptions of her in the first place" Asuma quoted exasperatedly.

"A nindo if I've ever heard one, but one that will take her far in life I believe so try not to worry so much Asuma-kun" Hiruzen nodded more than a little pleased as he stepped into his son's house and found out where Sakura was.

Who noticed him immediately "Jiji what are you doing here" Sakura asked closing her book and popping up gracefully from the couch before walking over to him to commence with their usual staring contest.

"Visiting Sakura-chan I am entitled to it as your grandpa aren't I" Hiruzen bent just a little not straining his back because Sakura would scold him if he hurt himself, she really was to sweet as she nodded eagerly at him in answer.

Even as she threw her arms around his waist at just the right height to do so now "Of course you are Jiji" Sakura assured the elderly man that he was more than welcome to come visit anytime he wanted whenever he could anyway.

Hiruzen chuckled and ruffled her hair then noted the time with a sigh, "I do apologize for cutting this visit short" Hiruzen apologized, straightening as Sakura released him from her hug and went back to sit on the couch.

"But you have to get back to work I understand Jiji" Sakura said rather mature for her age, with that he turned on his heel and hurried back to his office leaving the duo alone for the rest of the day Sakura took her bath as usual after dinner then was tucked in and bid goodnight.


	6. Chapter 5

"Your sure you want to go through with this Sakura, I can have you home taught by hiring a private tutor" Asuma asked his daughter the following morning, once she was dressed and had eaten, he was currently trying to dissuade her from going to the academy.

Sakura peered up at her Dad "Positive Daddy, remember my promise I'll prove those who make assumptions of me wrong someday" Sakura nodded determinedly not letting what happened yesterday get in her way of going to school.

Asuma sighed itching for a cigarette but he'd sworn off of them since adopting Sakura "Okay then, fair warning everyone in your class might find out" Asuma warned with a frown as he helped her put on her dark gold colored sandals.

It was only thanks to yesterday that he understood where her obsession with the color had come from, Orochimaru's eyes were gold, but it was an innocent sort of thing seeing as she had no fealty to the damn man.

"Maybe I like being different, makes me more unique" Sakura giggled, making him shake his head in amusement before they were on their way to the academy so she could attend classes like everyone else her age.

Then came probably the second hardest thing he'd ever had to do, "Now remember listen to your sensei Sakura, try to make a couple more friends to, don't skip class I'll find out and last do your best to have fun alright" Asuma knelt to be eye level.

Wanting to stress the importance of all these things "Alright Daddy" Sakura smiled brightly at the man who'd taken her in before turning on her heel and marching into the academy building, Asuma forcing himself to turn away once she had disappeared from sight.

"Being a parent is hard, especially when you have to start letting them go off to a place on their own where you can't influence them" Asuma sulked, dropping onto a stool next to Shikaku Nara at the bar and ordering a cup of sake.

Shikaku snorted "Finally in the academy is she, don't be to upset Asuma, think of this as like free time to do what you like now instead of catering to her all the time" Shikaku clapped the younger man on the back as he said all this.

Causing Asuma to choke "Shikaku, I never thought of it as catering to her, I was raising her good and proper" Asuma scoffed, idly wondering if Shikaku was already drunk based on the redness of the man's cheeks and the glazed look in his eyes.

"Sure, sure, anyway we all heard what happened yesterday between you and Tsume, I'd just like to say that regardless that kid of yours will prove her wrong" Shikaku sobered up for a brief moment to say that.

Before knocking back another saucer of sake "Of course Sakura will, she's got a heart of gold" Asuma smiled fondly, ordering his second cup and sipping it slowly, not like Shikaku who acted like he couldn't get enough of the stuff.

Eventually after his third cup Asuma cut himself off from anymore, paid what he owed and left the bar, heading to the tower to get any mission he could undertake until the academy was over and he could pick Sakura up.

Meanwhile during the time in which he'd been loafing about, Sakura had made her way to her assigned classroom and entered it "Hey Sakura up here" Sasuke called almost instantly upon spotting her and she headed towards him.

Ignoring the glares that were shot her way by jealous fan-girls "Hi Sasuke" Sakura greeted quietly as she pulled a notebook out of her bag along with a pencil that had been given to her by Asuma as a good luck charm.

Sasuke frowned then started signing wanting to have a private conversation with his friend *So is it true, everyone's saying that you were made not born* he asked in what was like their own personal language.

Because he sincerely doubted any of the other children knew how to sign or even understand it yet at the very least *Heard huh, yeah it's true, but its not like I'm not human, I still bleed and cry the same as everyone else* Sakura signed back warily.

*Right I know that Sakura, my Father said that regardless, your still an invaluable friend* Sasuke signed rapidly again, though he couldn't hope to keep up with Sakura should she be of the mind to sign as quickly as she had yesterday.

Just then the door opened and shut, admitting two blue-eyed blondes into the classroom, Sakura met the gaze of the slightly taller blonde and the duo started towards her and Sasuke *Who are they* she signed at Sasuke before the duo reached them.

Apparently Sasuke didn't know either "Hi I'm Minato Namikaze, this is Naruto Uzumaki, mind if we sit here with you guys" Minato as he'd introduced himself greeted with a sunshiny smile, the shorter boy merely ducked his head, clearly shy.

Sakura and Sasuke shared a look with one another "Go ahead there's plenty of room" Sakura scooted over a little bit allowing the two other boys to join them in the row, someday they all wouldn't fit of course but for now it was just fine.

"Miss goody two-shoes" Sasuke teased with a smile, Sakura huffed at him softly in response, only frowning when the boy from yesterday entered the classroom, his dark eyes focused immediately on her, full of suspicion and doubt.

Until he was moving towards their row deliberately "Better be careful Uchiha, you two as well, this girls not even human" the wild boy showed off all his teeth in a show of intimidation, hoping to scare away anyone who would even think about being the girls friend.

"That's not nice" Naruto chimed in suddenly, hating bullies with a passion do to how he was treated, if it hadn't been for Minato, he probably would have wanted to run away from the village by now.

Dark eyes narrowed on him at that "Yeah Inuzuka that's not nice, plus Sakura's more human than you are" Sasuke scoffed, defending his friend, not allowing her to be bullied anymore, especially by someone who didn't even know Sakura all that well.

"It's okay you two, just because I was made doesn't mean I'm any less of a person than the rest of you and maybe I happen to like being different" Sakura placated not the least bit bothered by the boys posturing, one day she was going to prove them wrong after all.

Like her grandfather had so helpfully explained it was her nindo, her creed and she wasn't going to back down on it "Quite the feisty one aren't you Sakura" Minato looked pretty darn amused even as he gave the girl next to him an appraising look over.

Thwarted at his attempt for now at least the Inuzuka stalked off to a different part of the classroom "Not really, I have a pretty even temperament, oh I guess I didn't introduce myself huh, I'm Sakura Sarutobi, Hokage-sama's son adopted me" Sakura introduced herself finally.

Happy as a clam over that fact not because she had the leader of the village as her grandfather but that she had family at all was a miracle "And I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said not one to be left out of things Sakura involved herself in.

She was his best friend after all "Next time I'll hit him if he tries to bully you again Sakura-chan cause I really, really don't like bullies" Naruto declared suddenly, liking the seemingly gentle girl who didn't seem to hate him on the spot like most kids their age.

Even the other boy in the row with them was being nice "Me either Naruto, bullies are horrible, so long as we present a united front though, they can't do anything to us and they'll be the ones to get in trouble" Sakura nodded solemnly.

Understanding where the younger blonde was coming from as she spied Ami Himekari who was glaring murderously at her, obviously jealous over the fact that she was friends with Sasuke who had refused her friendship outright.

Then their attention was arrested by the sound of someone clearing their throat "Everyone I'm your homeroom sensei Iruka Umino, I'll be teaching you history and mathematics" the brunet behind the podium at the front of the classroom introduced himself.

Passing out a stack of books, enough for all of his students, he waited until each child had one in front of them before nodding "Good, now if you would please open your textbooks to page 11 I'll have you read a paragraph each before assigning homework" Iruka declared.

In the far back row where four students were sitting instead of the usual three, all of them quickly flipped open their books to the requested page as each of them were made to read a paragraph out loud until it was their turn.

"And Madara Uchiha said to Hashirama Senju, while I walk towards my real dream, I will enjoy fighting you" Sasuke read off last, eyes wide at the information he'd just learned about his ancestor, who must have been some kind of crazy maniac to say that to the First Hokage.

Iruka nodded pleased "Very good Sasuke-kun, for the rest of this lesson I want you to take notes from pages 11-22, and make sure you study, we'll be having a test on the warring states era this Friday" Iruka informed.

Prompting groans from a couple of his students, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi if he wasn't wrong "Now we'll switch over to your mathematics lesson, so go ahead and open your math books to page 3, then I'll ask each of you to solve an equation" Iruka announced.

Hearing the bell signaling the end of his first lesson and after giving them a couple of minutes made them open their math books "Sakura-chan your turn 8+8 equals what" Iruka pointed to the pinkette in his class.

Who straightened "16 Iruka-sensei" Sakura said not even having to think about it really since she'd already learned all her plus's and minus's thanks to her Dad who had taught her since she hadn't known before.

Before they knew it math class was over as well and they were marching off to their next class with Suzume-sensei, who taught them theory of chakra and jutsu *Pretty interesting classes don'tcha think Sakura* Sasuke signed to Sakura midway through theory of chakra.

For a moment it seemed like she hadn't seen him sign to her since she was rather entranced by the lesson *Yeah definitely my favorite class by far* Sakura signed back carefully when their sensei wasn't looking instead reading from their book.

Minato felt like his eyebrows were about to launch into space at seeing the two friends sign rapidly to one another, he hadn't noticed it earlier during the approach of course but it was strange so he decided to ask them himself.

*How do you two know sign language so well* Minato entered the private conversation, Sasuke nearly choked in surprise but Sakura pat him on the back discreetly before Suzume-sensei noticed they weren't paying attention.

The duo shared a look with one another *My Daddy taught me because I didn't use to verbally communicate very much all last year* Sakura signed quickly, doing her best to split her attention between Minato and Suzume-sensei so she didn't miss a single word the kunoichi said.

Seeing as she was jotting down notes with her dominant hand *And I learned so I could communicate with Sakura when she didn't want to talk* Sasuke signed at him before focusing his whole attention on the lesson again.

Just in time to hear what they would have as homework much like Iruka's homework of writing notes and doing mathematical equations, they had to write a paper about what they'd learned so far and turn it in on Friday, before Suzume-sensei switched them over to theory of jutsu's.

Until finally it was time for lunch "Thank gods for lunchtime I thought for sure my brain was about to fry" Naruto admitted not the most academically inclined child as they searched for a spot to sit and eat their lunches.

Beside him Minato shook his head "Believe me Naruto your brains not going to fry or short circuit because of class, but remember to let me know if your having any trouble understanding anything okay" Minato reminded seriously.

Wanting to make sure the younger blonde didn't have difficulties "Same here, we're friends now so don't be afraid to lean on us or ask us for help" Sakura chimed in, munching on some fried chicken that Asuma had made for her, along with some fried rice, fried okra and the like.

There was even a sweet potato bun in her bento for something sweet yet healthy and she had been given water to drink for the afternoon "Your Dad's pretty gung-ho about feeding you healthy foods isn't he" Sasuke noted, seeing what Sakura had for lunch.

"Kurenai-chan to, even Gai-san when Daddy's off on a mission" Sakura nodded solemnly, not to put out because both Jonin were very kind to her, she was very fortunate to have all that she did in the first place so she wasn't going to complain about anything they gave her.

Sasuke shrugged and that was the end of their conversation "Say are you two doing anything after academy lets out, I was thinking we could all go to the park or something" Naruto asked suddenly not wanting to let his two new friends out of his sight.

"Got clan training with my Dad sorry Naruto" Sasuke apologized with a grimace, because he knew his Father would never let him out of such a clan-related thing, training was important if he ever wanted to be as strong as his brother someday.

Naruto turned his gaze on Sakura then "I dunno Naruto…my Daddy's pretty touchy about letting me out of his sight, unless he came along" Sakura explained, knowing it must have been difficult letting her even come to the academy.

Considering the amount of times he'd asked her if she was sure about going to the academy, chances are he was going to be pretty touchy about everything else "Bummer" Naruto pouted a little put out.

"It's not like we won't see them again Naruto, we have classes tomorrow to you know" Minato reminded as they all finished eating lunch together then traipsed back in for their next to last class of the day which was with Daikoku-sensei who taught them basic science.

Followed by literature, each class they were assigned homework as well and finally it was the end of the day "Amaya-oba-chan" Sakura blinked at the woman who showed up in front of her the moment she exited the academy.

Amaya smiled at her adopted niece "Hello there Sakura-chan, Asuma's just running a little late is all so I offered to pick you up, he got assigned to an in the village mission which is giving him a little trouble" Amaya informed.

Knowing that Sakura was probably worried about her Father "Guess I'll just have to wait to see him, see you Sasuke, Minato, Naruto" Sakura waved trotting after her aunt, who led her back to her house.

Where Konohamaru toddled over to her "Aww that's adorable" Amaya squealed quietly, seeing the two children greet each other, Sakura had always been gentle with her baby boy which made the scene even cuter to her.

Meanwhile after Sakura had been led off, Itachi showed up to escort his little brother home "See you tomorrow in class Minato, Naruto" Sasuke called letting himself be lead to home where he was made to do his homework first before it was time for his training session.

Left alone Minato and Naruto headed to their foster parents house, neither of whom were home so Minato made an early dinner before sitting down to do homework, making Naruto do his as well so they got good grades.

An hour after academy let out Asuma showed up at his brother and sister in laws house to collect Sakura who had already finished her homework at that point "Did you have a good day" Asuma asked eager to find out if all had went well.

"I did Daddy, I listened to my sensei's just like you asked, made a couple new friends even, didn't skip any class and I had fun" Sakura chattered as she was carried back home, a little tired after her long day at the academy.

Even though he was glad to hear that nothing had happened he was still a little put out "Good, any way there was something I wanted to speak with you about Sakura-chan, do you want to be trained in clan techniques or do you want to wait" Asuma questioned.

Unlocking the door to his house and entering only to find an unexpected but most welcome person already within "I just wanted to make sure you had an alright day what with Tsume going around trying to ruin your reputation" Kurenai admitted sheepishly.

Intending on having a few words with the Inuzuka matriarch about her treatment of a child again since apparently nothing that had been said yesterday had gotten through to the woman "Very well Kurenai-chan, no one really picked on me" Sakura grinned.

Hugging the kunoichi around the waist once she was set on her feet and able to do so before remembering she'd been asked a question "And I think it would be interesting, that way I'm not left behind by Sasuke who has clan related training himself after academy" Sakura nodded.

Determined to do her best so she gave no one a reason to bully her, even if she was sure Sasuke and her two new friends Minato and Naruto would stick up for her "You sure that's wise" Kurenai aimed a disapproving look at Asuma.

Who shrugged "The easy stuff at first Kurenai don't worry, but I'll let Kosho know so he can plan out your first training session which will start next week" Asuma announced, heading for the stove to start making dinner, where afterwards the three of them sat to eat.

Sakura chattering about this or that until it was time for her bath, a slightly bigger bathtub had been gotten for her since she had outgrown the first one, then she was tucked into bed where she drifted off to sleep afterwards.


	7. Chapter 6

A week later Sakura headed to the academy for the day, with the knowledge that after school she would be given her first ever clan training "Morning Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted the moment she entered the classroom and had sat down in her usual spot.

Sasuke was a little behind schedule that morning "Good morning Naruto, Minato" Sakura smiled, spreading out what she needed for her first two classes of the day history and math, Iruka was a pretty good teacher.

"You seem pretty chipper Sakura" Minato commented, noting the difference in her usual demeanor which was quiet, Sakura didn't really get hyped up about much not that he'd seen yet but apparently today was the day he was going to see her excitable side.

Because just as Sasuke appeared and took his spot on the other side of Sakura she burst out "Someone is going to train me in the Sarutobi clan techniques once academy lets out" Sakura announced, bouncing in her seat a little.

"Whoa really that awesome Sakura, hey maybe our Dad's will let us practice together on weekends to see where we need improvement and stuff" Sasuke piped in, excited for her as much as she was excited.

Minato however didn't think it was all that awesome as he frowned "Are you ready for such a commitment Sakura, the training won't be easy especially if you've never trained like Sasuke for example" Minato said.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings but he felt it needed to be said "Don't worry Minato, my Daddy said that it would be easy stuff at first like a little bit of stamina training, meditation, stuff like that, that can be built up and expanded upon later when I'm ready for it" Sakura assured.

Easily understanding what his problem was, he was kind to worry about her "Oh well then good luck during your training session after academy lets out Sakura" Minato flushed, a little embarrassed that he'd jumped the gun a bit.

Sakura giggled at him and he felt his cheeks heat up even more "You deserved that one Minato" even Naruto was laughing at him, though their laughter didn't last long as someone stormed over to their desk.

Slamming their hands on the surface of it, knocking Sakura's stuff off in the process, when she was done retrieving her stuff she looked up at the culprit only to sigh "Himekari" Sakura said with a blank expression.

Ami Himekari was the bane of her existence right now "Freak you should be ashamed of yourself for contaminating Sasuke-kun with your presence" Ami started in on her almost immediately, going on and on about Sasuke again.

Which annoyed the boy in question "Leave Sakura alone already" Sasuke cut in swiftly with a rapidly formed scowl on his face, this was the one fan-girl he couldn't stand above even the others, of course Ami didn't hear a word he said.

Merely carrying on, attempting to bully Sakura into leaving him alone until Naruto spotted their sensei coming towards them "Himekari better stop now" Naruto stated, eyeing Iruka warily as he crossed his arms behind the purple haired bully and tapped his foot.

"Shut up loser, your as much of a freak as she is, a monster boy that no one cares about, but I suggest you heed my word freak and get out of here while your can or I'll make sure your life is like hell" Ami spat.

Turning on her heel as she finished and rammed right into their sensei, who grabbed her arm gently "I believe a trip to the principles office to talk about your behavior towards your fellow classmates is necessary, read silently from your history books pages 23-33" Iruka informed.

Leading the troublemaker out of the classroom to the principles office, hoping the rest of his students behaved themselves while he was gone, the minute he was out of sight Sakura flipped open her book to do as requested.

"Such a goody two shoes" Sasuke teased, doing the same to read and jot down notes for whenever their next test would be, it would probably be that Friday, which they still hadn't gotten their previous tests back to know how they did or what their grades were.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly "Maybe but I certainly don't want to earn a trip to the principles for behaving badly like she did" Sakura admitted, ignoring the chaos happening on the other side of the classroom courtesy of Kiba Inuzuka.

He was about as bad as Ami really with his attempts at bullying her whenever he could, though Kiba was smarter than Ami since he hadn't tried to do anything in front of their sensei yet "Yeah me either" Naruto shuddered.

It was bad enough that the man already didn't like him for whatever reason, he certainly didn't want to get sent to the man's office where he could possibly be expelled "I think that goes for all of us" Minato said.

Doing as the others in his row were and reading from his textbook, scribbling notes to study from, with Naruto who needed all the extra help unfortunately, it was fifteen minutes later that Iruka returned with Ami who looked like she had been crying.

Their sensei nudged her towards her desk between her friends then sat in his chair "Use the last fifteen minutes we have of class to study, quietly" Iruka informed, hoping to discourage anymore foul behavior.

Utter silence descended upon the classroom as his students did as told without arguing about it and then it was time for their mathematics class, which passed smoothly with no interruptions before he released them to go be taught by Suzume for the next hour.

Before they knew it, it was time for lunch again, the group of fast friends headed for their usual spot only to get interrupted "Freak you owe me an apology" Ami called out, storming over them because she couldn't just leave things well enough alone.

Sakura looked moderately confused "Watch it Himekari your fixing to get in trouble again if your not careful" Naruto warned as he saw Iruka round the corner, obviously heading off for lunch himself only to stop and stare at Himekari with an expression of frustration.

"YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY" Ami screamed, having no sense of awareness at all, that was until someone cleared their throat and she recognized the person the sound belonged to, and she went as pale as a ghost.

As Iruka put his hand on her shoulder "Apparently Ami-chan that earlier visit to the principles hasn't sunk in and you need another one to rectify your behavior, if I have to send you to him one more time you'll be serving out a detention is that understood" Iruka frowned at her in disappointment.

"But it's not fair Iruka-sensei, it's all that freaks fault surely you can understand that" Ami cried the whole time she was being towed along behind their sensei as they made their second trip to the principles office that day for bullying.

Sakura shook her head "Kami can she get any stupider, like seriously when will she learn" Naruto commented as they continued on their way to sit and eat their bento's as usual though Sakura's was full of healthy foods.

"Probably never Naruto" Sasuke pointed out digging in to his bento which had been made by his brother that day so it was extra delicious, he even went so far as to share his dango with his friends since he wasn't a big sweets fan.

His brother was so that's probably how the dango ended up in his bento in the first place, Itachi always had dango on hand "Can I ask why she seems to dislike you so much Sakura, because I get the feeling that you don't really talk to her" Minato questioned.

Because it had been bugging him "You know I don't really know actually, I never did anything to her and she just walked right up to me and started being like that towards me, her mothers worse I think and encourages that behavior" Sakura shrugged.

Not really understanding it herself "Lets not forget that she pushed you into a pond and ran away like a coward, she never did get punished for that I bet" Sasuke chimed in, still remembering how terrified Sakura had looked and how she'd cried.

It was the first and last time he'd seen her cry actually so far anyway "Pushed you into a pond" Minato exclaimed in a horrified tone, Sakura nodded grimly, still scared to go anywhere near it after that incident.

"One thing how is it you know about that Sasuke" Naruto asked curiously, wanting to know more about the duo they'd met on the first day of the academy and became instant friends with, though it was obvious they had several months to their friendship.

Sasuke grimaced "Was there at the park that day, my Ni-san pulled her out of the pond, Sakura can't swim you see" Sasuke explained, twisting the truth a little bit because he was certain that Sakura didn't want her fear broadcast like that.

Sakura smiled at him in amusement "It's okay Sasuke no need to protect me, while it is true I can't swim, I'm also afraid of water, well more like how deep the water can get, take the pond for instance or the bathtub" Sakura elaborated properly.

Unashamed, besides talking about it helped her get over it little by little "Just how is it you became so afraid of water" Minato frowned not having expected the conversation to turn out like this when he'd asked his initial question.

"My fear stems back to a year ago, see my Daddy rescued me from a really bad place, I was being held in a test tube and had been by myself for a whole year before that point, I panicked and broke out, the fear manifested the first time he tried to give me a bath" Sakura admitted quietly.

Polishing off her lunch at the same time "Sorry" Naruto apologized awkwardly, thinking he'd upset her with his very insensitive question, Sakura flashed him a smile in response confusing him a little bit.

"No need to apologize Naruto you didn't know nor did Minato and I've been doing my best to get over that fear little by little" Sakura said, she had plenty of time to overcome her fear before they became genin after all so she wasn't to bothered.

With that they finished eating and headed back in for their final two classes of the day "We'll see you tomorrow Sakura" Minato said when Sakura spotted a member of her clan waiting for her, easily recognizable due to the crest he was wearing on his arm signifying his status.

"Yep, try not to push yourself to hard Sakura-chan" Naruto waved, following after Minato as they left the academy behind on the way back to the foster home since their foster parents decided that the both of them were to much for them to handle.

Sakura shared a meaningful glance with Sasuke before approaching her clansmen "Kosho Sarutobi but I suspect you already knew who I was before I said anything isn't that right Sakura, now before we begin I'd like to ask you, are you ready" Kosho introduced.

Little girl blinking at him with wide emerald eyes "Uh yes I knew, Daddy told me that you were the one who was going to train me in clan techniques, and as for your question, yes Kosho-sensei I'm ready" Sakura declared.

Wearing her most determined expression yet, with that Kosho led her away "Good luck Sakura" Sasuke called after her just as Itachi arrived to escort him home, eyebrow raised at the unknown adult leading Sakura away.

Indicating he wanted an explanation "Her Dad asked her if she wanted to be trained in clan techniques she said yes, that's her sensei for the clan training, he said his name was Kosho" Sasuke informed.

"Hmm" Itachi hummed lightly, mulling over the explanation and pointing out several opportunities for both his brother and Sakura, practicing together would cultivate their friendship even more if he made a comment to their father about it.

And he was sure Asuma would agree as long as the practice session was supervised and neither of the children got hurt during it, with that Itachi inwardly promised himself that he'd mention it to his and Sasuke's Father.

Meanwhile Sakura had been led to the Sarutobi clan private training field "Our first task is to teach you kata's for exercise and such" Kosho didn't waste a single moment because they only had an hour for training.

"Kata's" Sakura asked dubiously, only to be led through some and she realized it was just a fancy word for stretches, easy enough to remember she supposed as she loosened up that way she didn't hurt herself by accidentally pulling or straining a muscle.

Then her Dad might not let her go through with this training anymore "Now there's a specific taijutsu style we use and I'm going to teach it to you, I know that you won't actually learn taijutsu until your later years at the academy but it's better to develop it now" Kosho said.

Once he was certain she was as relaxed as she could get, then he adjusted her stance, widening it a bit to accommodate her short stature and age "Good, now strike the dummy as hard as you can" Kosho instructed patiently.

Sakura eyed the dummy in front of her then hit it as hard as she could with the flat of her hand "Again" Kosho asked, analyzing her to determine her strengths and weaknesses to improve them later on.

He carried on like this for about five minutes making her hit the dummy over and over in various ways until he made her stop "H..How did I do" Sakura asked a little out of breath, obviously not physically fit.

"Alright for your first attempt, you'll get better as we go along, for now I want you to run that track at least two times, then five push ups and sit ups after that we'll move on to something else" Kosho pointed at the track.

Not arguing even once about what he was making her do, Sakura trudged towards it and started at a light jog, it took her eight minutes to run both laps before dropping into the standard push up position and doing her five push ups, followed by her sit ups.

Leaving her body and arms aching once she was finished "Your going to be sore until you get use to this sort of exercise, which we're done with for now, I want you to sit and clear your mind, meditation will help to increase your chakra reserves" Kosho instructed next.

Which Sakura was glad for as she happily sat and closed her eyes remembering her book ways of Ninshu so she connected to herself on a much deeper level than intended which really helped her meditate and expand her chakra coils.

She was brought of her meditative trance by Kosho shaking her shoulder "Sakura it's time, we're done for the day, use this whenever you bathe tonight, you won't be as sore" Kosho informed, a little surprised that she'd sat there and meditated without getting distracted even once.

Even if the meditation had done its job to expand her chakra reserves a little bit "Okay Kosho-sensei and thanks I'll definitely use this" Sakura smiled up at him and took the bag of dried herbs that would help lessen the soreness of her muscles.

With that he walked her home where both Asuma and Kurenai were waiting "Sorry Sakura-chan but Kurenai and I have a mission, Gai's on the mission with us as well, so you'll be going to stay with Sasuke for the next few days" Asuma admitted, sporting a pack on his shoulders.

Kosho nodded in understanding knowing Asuma had said that for his sake "I'll pick you up for training tomorrow" Kosho said, vanishing in a plume of smoke and Sakura could hardly wait until she was able to learn a cool technique such as that.

Though it wasn't a clan related technique it was still pretty cool to go wherever she wanted in the village with a single hand sign "We've already packed you what you need, including your bathtub, so we don't keep Mikoto-san waiting for you" Kurenai explained.

Stopping Sakura who had already started heading for her room to do just that "Thanks Kurenai-chan and I'll see you both when you get back from your mission" Sakura took the third pack that had been sitting on the table just waiting for her.

Then they began their trek across the village to the Uchiha Compound "Ah there you are Sakura-chan" Shisui greeted, being the one that would escort her through the compound to the main family house where she was going to be staying.

"Good luck on your mission Daddy, Kurenai-chan" Sakura waved lightly earning waves back before the two adults were gone, leaving Shisui to lead her into his clans compound to where Sasuke lived it was only the seventh time that she'd been invited over actually.

But it was her first time ever spending the night "Sakura-chan" Mikoto squealed at the adorable pink haired girl, having been waiting in the foyer for her guest to arrive and without waiting for the child to take off her sandals, snapped Sakura up into a hug.

Use to this from her previous experiences with the woman Sakura merely returned the hug without fuss "Thanks for having me Mrs. Uchiha" Sakura intoned politely once she was placed on her feet again, feeling more sore now and extremely hungry.

Given the sudden growling of her stomach "Itachi-chan will show you to your guest room later, for now dinner since we were waiting on you, then you and Sasuke can finish your homework before getting baths" Mikoto clapped.

Directing Sakura to the dining room where everyone else was waiting "Well how'd it go" Sasuke questioned immediately once she was sat next to him at the table in-between him and his brother considering it had been the only seat unclaimed.

Fugaku raised a brow at the odd question "Eye opening" Sakura answered vaguely, feeling a little mischievous and Sasuke pouted at her just like she thought he would "It went well Sasuke" she snickered after a moment.

Realization dawned on him at that "Your mean" Sasuke huffed with a grin, figuring out she was just teasing him like he always teased her about being a goody two shoes, well guess he couldn't say that anymore because she did indeed have a devious side to her.

"Care to elaborate on your conversation there Sasuke, Sakura" Fugaku gave up trying to figure out what the children had been talking about so decided to ask them directly, intriguing Mikoto who was plating up the food and putting it before the various occupants at the table.

Both of them nodded "Her Dad's got her training with another member of her clan to learn clan techniques and such, today was her first session with the guy so I asked how it went" Sasuke explained clearly for his Father.

Who was sporting a contemplative expression "And I said it was eye opening, well it was, but it also went very well to" Sakura finished with a smile unafraid of the surly Uchiha Patriarch, in fact she never had been really.

"Interesting, perhaps I'll mention it to Asuma to plot out future training sessions between the two of you eventually" Fugaku mused aloud, exciting the children at the idea who shared matching grins, they were such strange kids.

Mikoto shook her head slightly bemused at their antics "So what did your sensei for in-clan training teach you, surely nothing to hard or difficult right" Mikoto inquired as they gave their thanks for the meal and dug in.

Sakura perked up at the opportunity to describe her training session "Kata's, some taijutsu, a little bit of stamina training and meditation lasted the longest" Sakura announced, eager for what the next day would bring.

"Really now that's surprising most children your age have short attention spans but you say you meditated the longest out of the rest of what you were taught to begin with" Itachi commented and she nodded to his amusement.

Eight minutes later dinner had been eaten and Sakura politely helped wash the dishes as Fugaku disappeared into his home office to work on paperwork, Itachi however followed her and Sasuke into the living room as they worked on their homework.

Before Mikoto declared it was bath time, Sakura handed over her pack and her little bathtub was unsealed and filled for her, then with the herbs Kosho had given her, she took her time bathing before dressing in a dark gold sleeping yukata for the night.

Where she was led to the guest room she was staying in, Sasuke's room was right across the hall coincidentally with Itachi a few rooms away "Goodnight Sasuke" Sakura yawned tiredly, it had been a long day after all.

"Yeah night Sakura" Sasuke yawned back, not as exhausted as his friend as they turned in for the night, only to be woken up early the following morning so they could dress themselves, eat, check their homework over one last time, before heading to the academy for the day.

Apparently Sasuke hadn't been the only one curious to know how her training session yesterday had gone because the minute the both of them sat down "How'd it go" Minato asked almost immediately not giving Sakura a minute to prepare her things like usual.

She grinned in amusement "Come on don't be stingy Sakura-chan" Naruto whined and she purposefully set up her station as slowly as possible, Sasuke realized what she was doing and couldn't help himself.

As he burst out laughing, Sakura figuring she'd let the silence drag on long enough finally answered both blondes "It was good, I'm a little sore, but Kosho-sensei, that's the one whose teaching me was really nice and not to strict or hard on me" Sakura informed.

Minato frowned then his eyes widened "You just pulled a prank on us didn't you" Minato accused, having wondered why she'd taken so long to answer them, she had purposefully went as slow as she could to see their reactions.

"Huh…..way to go Sakura-chan I knew you had it in you" Naruto cheered suddenly, not as put out now that he knew it had just been a prank and that Sakura had intended on telling them anyway, his cheering was cut off by a growl from the opposite side of the room.

Kiba Inuzuka was not a fan of either him or Sakura, who ignored the boy expertly just as Iruka arrived to start class, before he did though he had an announcement for all of his students and wanted to stress the importance of it.

By looking each of them in the eye "I'd like to warn each and every one of you that if I catch any of you bullying another student whether it be your classmate or a student from another class, you'll automatically receive detention, that goes double for you Ami-chan" Iruka announced.

Ami lowered her head avoiding his gaze at that since she'd been sent to the principles office twice yesterday not only that but she'd gotten two days worth of detentions for trying to bully another girl in a different class.

Then he started the lesson by having them open their books to the same pages as yesterday, reading from it and having them do the same, he assigned no homework since he was sure a couple of students hadn't finished the previous assignment.

Math was different though as they turned in their equations from yesterday, flipped open their textbooks to new pages, calling them up in turns to work out equations that he wrote on the chalkboard to really challenge them.

Theory of chakra and jutsu with Suzume-sensei went much the same, lunch was a quiet affair with no Ami bothering the steadfast group of friends, even science and literature with Daikoku until it was finally the end of the day.

Sasuke, Naruto and Minato watched Sakura march off to training with Kosho where she was later escorted back to the Uchiha compound, the remaining four days Asuma was gone on his mission were pretty much the same.

But she was glad when he did come home "Hey sweetie" Asuma greeted when he showed up to collect her, she was in the middle of eating dinner, Sakura popped up and attached herself to him lightning fast.

Clinging like the little bur he sometimes called her "Hi Daddy, did your mission go well" Sakura peered up at him, noting his tired expression, indicating that he was exhausted much like she was, lucky her she didn't have training on weekends yet.

"Alright enough I suppose but I can't tell you anymore than that, thank you Mikoto-san for looking after her for me" Asuma stated, glancing at Mikoto who nodded looking like she hadn't mind in the least.

Who wouldn't want to care for an adorable little girl like Sakura after all "Looks like you could use some looking after yourself Asuma-san, why don't you go home and get some rest and I'll send Sakura home in the morning" Mikoto offered.

Asuma peered down at Sakura who nodded "Yeah Daddy you just sleep and do what you need okay, I'll be fine here with Mrs. Uchiha, then I'll be straight home tomorrow morning" Sakura smiled brightly.

Not thinking selfishly even though she wanted to be selfish right then since it had been five days that she'd seen him "If your sure, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Asuma asked but was nudged off to his amusement.

And like promised she was home almost immediately the following morning "So how has training with Kosho been going" Asuma inquired, cleaning up after breakfast since she'd decided to eat the morning meal with him instead.

"Been great, really I can already feel a slight difference, I have more stamina and I can carry four books at once" Sakura giggled, proudly showing off by doing just that without struggling, she walked from one side of the room to the other.

Hoping to make him proud "I see and I'm proud of you for it Sakura-chan" Asuma clapped, praising her as she joined him on the couch, the both of them just lounging about and doing nothing until Kurenai showed up around dinner time.

"Left alone and all you can do is laze about, well not on my watch we're going out to celebrate a successful mission and Sakura's success during her training I'm sure" Kurenai scolded, smirking as her crush jumped to his feet like he was on fire.

Sakura however merely grinned at her knowing that she was just joking, not the part about celebrating though as she was ushered down the hall to her room by the woman to pick out a slightly fancier dress.

Once she was wearing a dark gold yukata she and Asuma were directed out the door and down the streets to a fancy restaurant "You're enjoying this" Asuma accused without heat, taking note of how gentle Kurenai was with Sakura at long last.

Kurenai scoffed "Of course, I like spoiling Sakura, you know that" Kurenai huffed, blushing softly at how he was staring at her, or rather the dress she was wearing in a deep crimson and how she'd styled her hair into an intricate up-do.

"Yes but you don't have to, Sakura's not your obligation, yet you've always made time for her and I think I'm beginning to catch on as to why" Asuma pointed out, hoping he wasn't wrong about his suspicion.

Crimson orbs narrowed on him at that "So you think you know why hmm…go ahead tell me since you know me so well" Kurenai taunted, heart fluttering as it filled with hope that this was the moment she'd been waiting for.

Her crush was finally going to acknowledge her "B..Be..Because you like me and I like you" Asuma blurted so unlike himself in a totally uncool way, Sakura was sat between them eyes wide and practically bouncing in excitement.

"I.….yes it's true Asuma, I've liked you for a long time, we can talk about this later for now lets just enjoy some good food" Kurenai felt like her face was on fire, getting a confession like that so she distracted herself and Asuma with the promise of food.

They ate, had a good time, then Kurenai followed Asuma and Sakura back to the house, where Sakura took her bath, exhausted from having so much fun, Kurenai helped her dress for bed, and afterwards she was tucked into bed to sleep.

The minute her breathing evened out Kurenai snuck quietly back into the living "So we like each other" Asuma whispered not daring to be to loud now that Sakura was sleeping, he was a firm believer on keeping her on a solid sleeping schedule after all.

"Yes so what do you want to do about it" Kurenai nodded, not lying to her crush about her feelings anymore, since he'd figured her out after several years of being freaking oblivious to them, only thanks to Sakura's presence in their lives anyway.

Asuma rubbed his chin "What do you say to becoming my girlfriend first, Sakura already knows and likes you so we don't have to cross that bridge thank kami" Asuma asked with a chuckle, glad that it was Kurenai and not some other woman.

Introducing her to Sakura would be like hell probably "Good enough for me" Kurenai smiled leaning forward invitingly, Asuma took the initiative though and they shared their first kiss as an official couple, they spent some time kissing before heading to bed for the night.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hope your ready Sasuke cause your going down" Sakura warned, bracing herself for impact as Sasuke lunged at her, they were both eight now and currently Fugaku was supervising a taijutsu spar to see where they needed improvement.

Sasuke grunted as her arms locked around his waist and he was thrown over her shoulder "Gahhh" Sasuke flailed his arms for a moment, off balance as he did a little roll and almost fell flat on his face from the unexpected move.

Before he could even hope to right himself Sakura was sitting on his back "Concede" Sakura ordered, breathing heavy with a thick sheen of sweat beaded across her abnormally large forehead, but victorious nonetheless.

"Okay, okay you win" Sasuke relented, Sakura popped up like they hadn't just spent the last twenty minutes sparring while he dragged himself to his feet slowly, then they both turned to face Fugaku who had been monitoring them during the match.

When he was sure their full attention was on him, he spoke "Given the statistics from your last spar, both of you have improved, Sakura though your still relying on your upper body strength and Sasuke, you let yourself be taken off guard to often" Fugaku informed.

Knowing that Sakura would probably start working harder on her lower body strength once the weekend ended "Thanks Fugaku-sama this really helps, so Kosho-sensei knows what to have me work on to get better" Sakura bowed.

Fugaku chuckled "I'll get better to just you watch Sakura and I won't let you take me off guard next time" Sasuke vowed in the next second, the two children clearly had a sort of friendly rivalry going on between them.

Given the ensuing yet no less hilarious argument as they squabbled on their way back to the house, by the time they got there the argument was over like it had never even happened and Sakura was marching off to home.

"Nee-chan" Konohamaru squealed loudly at the sight of his older cousin, now a whopping three years old, apparently Saizou and Amaya had a mission being Anbu and had left Konohamaru with his uncle and niece.

It was becoming a regular occurrence nowadays as Konohamaru got older "Hey Konohamaru-kun" Sakura greeted, lifting the growing toddler into her arms, physically capable of doing so now, but when she entered the living room with him she found it wasn't just her aunt and uncle gone.

Her Dad and Kurenai were as well because the self proclaimed green beast was sitting on the couch "They had a mission Sakura-chan" Gai said like she had already guessed as she climbed onto the couch next to him.

Settling Konohamaru against her as she pulled out her second favorite book ~Mysteries of Chakra~ "Did they say how long they'd be gone" Sakura questioned, already reading and absorbing the information from within.

Gai nodded "A week, and there's the potential I could be called away on a mission as well, so I hope you have someone you can go to if that happens" Gai warned, knowing that Sakura would understand, she was always very understanding of their obligations after all.

"Okay and yep, Mikoto-chan wouldn't mind I'm sure having us in the case that, that did happen" Sakura nodded, keeping her little cousin close by wrapping an arm around his waist so he didn't accidentally squirm his way off the couch.

Little kids weren't exactly the sit still for long periods of time types but he would at the very least try not to cause her to much trouble, just as she was really getting into her book she was interrupted by a knock, Gai went to answer.

And came back with Minato "Have you seen Naruto since yesterday at any time today preferably" Minato asked clearly close to having some sort of panic attack because his brother was missing and there was no telling how long Naruto had been gone.

Unnoticed by the rest of them "No but we can help look for him right Gai-san" Sakura looked up at her current caretaker for the next week who relented to her pleading stare by scooping Konohamaru up into his arms.

Then once she had her sandals on her feet again the four of them headed back out into the village on the hunt to find Naruto unharmed hopefully "Do you know if he has a favorite spot he likes to hide, like a hideout or something" Gai inquired.

Spreading his senses "Checked all of them already and its been hours since I last saw him" Minato frowned further, worried out of his mind, it wasn't because Naruto was just his brother, Naruto was more than that.

"We'll find him I promise Minato just calm down your not doing anyone any good especially not Naruto by panicking like you are" Sakura soothed grabbing the blondes hand and squeezing it, Minato calmed at that.

Now able to think more rationally in the process so it wasn't much longer after that, that they found Naruto on an out of the way training grounds practicing his shuriken-jutsu on a dummy "Oh I forgot he said he was going to do that" Minato commented as he suddenly remembered.

Feeling mighty embarrassed for panicking over nothing, Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing as Minato flushed beet red while Naruto remained completely oblivious to their arrival "At least he's alright" Gai chimed in.

Decidedly amused "Right, well I guess I don't blame you for freaking out, some people are absolutely nasty to Naruto" Sakura commented, a dark look entered Minato's eyes at that, though she did understand the feeling.

Because some people were horrible to her to "Anyway thanks for helping me look for him" Minato sighed, oddly exhausted now, just then Naruto seemed to sense the feeling of being stared at and whipped around.

His face lit up at the sight of them and hurried over "Minato, Sakura-chan what are you guys doing here" Naruto asked, peering warily at the adult with the duo, even though he knew who the guy was he was still wary about adults.

Sakura opened her mouth only to get cut off "You've been here practicing for hours, it's almost lunch time want to get Ichiraku" Minato quickly intercepted by taking control of the conversation before he could be teased further.

At the mention of Ichiraku "Okay let me just collect my shuriken first then we can go" Naruto chirped practically running over the dummy to get his weapons then a moment later both blondes were gone.

Leaving Sakura alone with Gai and Konohamaru "Those boys sure are something aren't they Sakura-chan" Gai chuckled as they began their trek back to the house and once back they decided to laze about some more or rather the two kids got to laze about as he made lunch for them.

"Yeah but their two of my best friends like Sasuke is and I wouldn't trade them for anyone else in the world" Sakura admitted with a fond smile, cuddling Konohamaru who decided to yawn adorably in that moment.

Indicating he was ready for a nap so Gai didn't have to she took him down the hall to the spare room in their new house since Kurenai had long since moved in then placed him on the child bed that had been set up there, rubbing his back until his breathing evened out.

A thirty minute nap later and he was as awake and full of energy as ever "Your good with him" Gai noted, as Sakura helped Konohamaru eat and then helped clean him up before playing with the toddler.

Then again she'd always been good with her cousin "Mhm I love Konohamaru-kun" Sakura hummed in answer until eventually the three year old got bored of playing so they climbed back up onto the couch and Sakura pulled out a book to read from.

Before the three of them knew it the weekend was over and Sakura headed out the door after breakfast "Hey Sakura-chan, thought we'd walk with you this morning is that okay" Naruto popped up out of nowhere.

Minato next to him "What are you talking about Naruto, it's always okay" Sakura assured knowing the boy was insecure about a lot of things, case and point she could see relief visible in his sky blue eyes.

"So what did you do the rest of the weekend Sakura, I know you had a spar on Saturday with Sasuke, he was ranting about it at the Tea Shop to his brother, apparently you won" Minato questioned as they began their trek to school.

Sakura snickered "Pretty much, and yesterday was quiet, well as quiet as it could be with Konohamaru anyway, which wasn't all that quiet really" Sakura informed, not to upset because she did love her cousin.

Naruto and Minato shared a small smile over that "You know Sakura-chan you really are the kindest girl I've ever met believe it" Naruto declared suddenly, because he didn't know any other girl that could be as selfless as Sakura was all the time anyway.

"I kind of have to agree Sakura" Minato pointed out with a sunshiny smile, other girls in class would have already tried to ask him out not Sakura though as she gave a little shrug in response, modest about things.

Unlike the rest of their classmates not within their immediate friend group they and she didn't boast about things "Well I always think about how I could have nothing if it weren't for my Dad" Sakura admitted.

Thinking about her dad now as they entered the academy, heading for their classroom where Sasuke was already sat and waiting for them *Hey Sakura, Minato, Naruto, sore throat, I might have ranted a bit to much yesterday* Sasuke signed.

Face red in embarrassment especially as Sakura giggled at him *Karma Sasuke, don't worry I'll tell Iruka-sensei for you* Sakura signed back, face betraying her amusement at the situation her first friend had found himself in.

Sasuke slumped looking for all the world as if he was pouting though Sasuke would tell you different *Perhaps you shouldn't have ranted so loudly* Minato commented through their private language at least for now.

Also amused and Sasuke slid down in his seat even more, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff at their teasing *Yeah, yeah* even Naruto couldn't help but join in, seeing as he'd picked up a few things in sign language courtesy of Minato.

Earning a louder huff before Sasuke cringed "Probably best not to do that" Sakura said, pondering if she could do something to help ease the pain in his throat, since she was such a good friend and all that.

*Got it* Sasuke signed with a wince, rubbing his throat as he did so, this was probably going to turn into something huge to his frustration, then they faced forward as Iruka entered the classroom and got them started on their usual lessons.

Partway through he started randomly picking students to read aloud from their books and they knew it was only a matter of time before Sasuke got called on, case and point a second later "How about you Sasuke-kun" Iruka requested.

Sasuke however remained silent until Sakura bless that girl raised her hand and he nodded for her to go ahead "Sasuke's throat is sore so is it okay if I read out loud instead of him" Sakura asked politely once she'd been allowed to speak.

Iruka frowned at that "How about you take him to the nurses office to get some medicine instead and I'll have ah Naruto-kun read in the meantime" the Chunin suggested, spying the shorter blonde who did his best to do well in class.

With that Sakura escorted Sasuke out of the classroom *Can't believe Iruka-sensei gave us a pass out of class* Sasuke signed just a little shocked as they wandered down the halls to the nurses office to get something that would help with his sore throat.

*We're not skipping though* Sakura reminded, remembering what Asuma had said on the first day of the academy when she'd been six, he said he'd find out if she ever skipped and she would be in trouble big time.

Sasuke nodded solemnly at that "Excuse us Ma'am, Sasuke here has a sore throat, Iruka-sensei sent us to get medicine for him" Sakura called out in the next moment as they entered the office where the school nurse was stationed.

Immediately the woman bustled out from behind a curtain of some sort "Oh dear oh dear have you been coughing or do you have a fever of any sort" the woman inquired asking questions rapidly and Sasuke shot a pleading look to Sakura.

Who relented "He hasn't been coughing, the reason his throats sore is because he went overboard yesterday so I don't think he has a fever either" Sakura explained, seeing as Sasuke couldn't and neither of them wanted anyone to know they could sign.

At the answer the nurse pulled out a thermometer "Either way dearie I have to make sure you aren't coming down with something first alright, now open your mouth and hold this under your tongue for a minute or so" she instructed.

Making Sasuke awkwardly stand there with a thermometer under his tongue for a whole minute before she checked the temperature "Well no fever for you but a sore throat is very serious so I want you to take this and spray it in your mouth" the nurse instructed next.

Grabbing a bottle of spray-able throat medicine and handing it to the boy who cringed but did as told "Okay back to class for the both of you" she shooed the two of them out of her office in the next moment "And should you need some more you know where I am" the woman said.

Just before she shut the door on them *Yikes she was weird, I think I'd rather suffer than be sent to visit her again* Sasuke shuddered in the next moment signing to Sakura to communicate his feelings over the whole matter.

Sakura rolled her eyes but directed him back down the hall to their homeroom class, Iruka was in the middle of assigning homework "Welcome back" Iruka greeted when the door opened and the duo rushed to their seats.

*Here Sakura, Sasuke I wrote notes for the both of you since you missed the rest of class pretty much* Minato pushed over a couple pages each for his two friends since they hadn't gotten to hear the rest of their sensei's lecture.

The both of them smiled in thanks "And guess what I didn't even stutter once over any of the words when I read aloud for the class" Naruto exclaimed in an excited whisper because usually he was to nervous which made him stumble over a couple of words making the others laugh at him.

"Congrats then Naruto that's an amazing achievement" Sakura praised quietly not wanting to disrupt class or what was left of it before it was time for math and a couple hours later they were heading off for lunch.

During which they had to find a new spot since it had been overtaken by Kiba who still didn't like Sakura or Naruto very much but he had calmed down a lot *Guys I was thinking* Naruto signed suddenly coming up with a brilliant idea.

*Oh yeah what were you thinking Naruto* Sasuke signed back carefully, making sure to do it slowly enough that he didn't have to repeat it, Naruto got the gist of it, but waited for the others to chime in that were part of his friend group.

Minato and Sakura decided to indulge him *I admit I'm curious* Sakura signed with ease, sharing a similar thought process with Minato who signed pretty much the same thing, Naruto took a deep breath then let loose.

*Let's join a club, the academy adventurer's club to be precise* Naruto signed slowly wanting to do it right so that each of them understood what it was he was saying, he was still pretty new at the whole sign language thing after all.

Sasuke and Sakura shared matching surprised looks with one another *What made you decide you wanted to do this Naruto* Minato was the one to ask, keeping up with the silent conversation going on around him without even trying.

Here Naruto turned shy "Cause I want to have something that connects us all together as friends and strengthens that bond, you know so we're like family, the will of fire and all that" Naruto admitted quietly no longer signing because he wasn't sure he'd be able to sign all of that properly.

Their expressions softened at that "Adventurer's club huh sounds like a lot of fun if you ask me but I'll have to wait until my Dad and Kurenai-chan gets back from their mission this Friday" Sakura mulled the idea over before deciding that she would try it.

If only for Naruto *Might take some begging but I think my parents would allow it, though we definitely have to gather more information about the club first to convince them* Sasuke signed the only one unable to verbally communicate right now.

Considering his sore throat "Agreed" Minato relented, just a little surprised that the idea had come from Naruto of all people which made him prouder of the boy, with that they finished up their lunches and headed back in for their next class.

Before finally the day was over and Sakura marched off to training with Kosho "Luckily for you Sakura I got permission from Asuma to teach you a couple of E rank elemental jutsu" Kosho informed once they were on the private clan training grounds.

Viridian irises widened at the admission "Oh but I don't know what my chakra natures are" Sakura frowned, they hadn't learned how to figure that out in class yet, thankfully Kosho had come prepared.

As he held out a slip of paper "Just focus chakra into it Sakura, depending on what it does is what your natures are" Kosho instructed so Sakura did as told and the paper got wet, though it was clear she had underlying natures.

Since Kosho rifled through his pouch for the other paper test which would show a person what other elemental affinities they had "What does it mean" Sakura asked when the individual papers grew wet, burned, ripped and crumbled consecutively.

"That you have an affinity for four different natures, water being your primary nature with fire your second, wind will be difficult for you and earth the hardest to use but you're a Sarutobi through and through nonetheless" Kosho explained.

More than a little surprised "Alright that's good enough for me" Sakura beamed in response, happy to hear that she was more like a Sarutobi now more than before seeing as she was only adopted into the clan.

"And before I forget, our gracious leader Hokage-sama has offered you a once in a lifetime chance to sign on with his personal summons, if Enma-sama is agreeable with you as a summoner" Kosho added as an afterthought.

Pulling the huge scroll from his back and unrolling it "Jiji really said that I could if I'm accepted" Sakura gasped, feeling her breath stall in her chest from the shock of it all until Kosho nodded and gestured her to go ahead.

Bravely she took a kunai out of her pouch and nicked her thumb with it then she printed and signed her name on the monkey summons scroll in blood "Do the hand signs" Kosho instructed watching intently.

Thanks to years of practicing sign language hand signs were easy for Sakura who sped through them lickity-split using blood as the jutsu medium to summon someone from the monkey clan and out of the plume of smoke came Enma the Monkey King himself.

"You are not Sarutobi" Enma noted instantly with narrowed eyes at the child before him, though she did have Hiruzen's distinct scent on her, she was not of his blood, Sakura looked to Kosho who remained silent.

So this whole thing was on her "I'm not, he's my grandfather, through adoption Enma-sama" Sakura admitted at her most politest because she knew Enma was picky about who could summon him and she wanted to be one of the select few people no matter what it took.

Enma straightened at that "And you think you have what it takes to be a summoner over me do you little girl" Enma questioned bluntly, trying to exploit any weaknesses such as insecurity but the girl was a tough one.

As she became equally as straight "Not right now maybe Enma-sama but if you give me a chance to learn and prove that I can be later on down the road you won't regret it I promise" Sakura declared in a good strong voice.

Followed by an especially long bout of silence as the two stared at each other in a battle of wills, when he realized she wasn't going to look away Enma closed his eyes "Very well then Sakura Sarutobi, you earned the right to be our summoner" Enma informed.

Disappearing in a plume of smoke and the summons scroll was rolled up again "I'm sure Asuma and Hokage-sama will be proud of you, for now lets focus on learning some E rank jutsu's" Kosho nodded, having known his little protege would be able to do it.

Then he became serious "Now before I teach you the E Rank jutsu's you have other bits to do, do you not Sakura" Kosho peered down at the eight year old who'd grown quickly under his tutelage and soon he'd be able to teach her more.

"Okay Kosho-sensei, though I think for practicing on the dummy I'll work on my legs today only, Fugaku-sama said I rely to much on my upper body strength and I want to rectify that so no one can exploit it as a weakness" Sakura declared.

Already kicking away at the dummy "Perhaps you could ask Gai for some weights to wear even when we're not training that will help increase your speed as well as your strength, start off with relatively light weights though" Kosho suggested, adding in a little warning at the end.

Because he knew what Might Gai was like "Great will do and don't worry Kosho-sensei I'll be careful" Sakura assured with a smile, switching legs in the next moment, she stood there for about five minutes longer then started in on her laps which were up to five nowadays.

Push-ups and sit-ups were next fifteen each and then she was facing him again ready to learn her first or rather second jutsu "These hand signs and Futon: Dust Clone" Kosho instructed going with a basic one so it wasn't to hard for the girl.

She was just going through the hand signs when she was interrupted by a familiar voice appearing on the training grounds, what happened next though surprised all of them as a clone formed at her side, the hand signs unfinished.

Just before it exploded "Sakura-chan are you okay" Gai reached her first after handing Konohamaru to Kosho and brushing the girl free of any remaining dirt from the haywire clone that she'd made.

"I'm okay Gai-san, are jutsu's supposed to do that normally Kosho-sensei" Sakura frowned looking up at her in clan sensei who had missed the entire thing being distracted by Gai himself and all.

So he had her try the technique again, once more she didn't get to finish the hand signs, jutsu reacting to her chakra "This is amazing I've never seen something like this before Sakura" Kosho exclaimed visibly intrigued over the situation.

When again her clone violently exploded into dust particles though it had lasted longer than the first one since she'd kept her concentration on it "Neither have I" Gai scratched his head in confusion as Kosho had her do the jutsu again.

This time entirely without hand signs "Huh but that's just…okay, okay trying" Sakura eyed her sensei dubiously before he stared at her imploringly so she focused her chakra, thinking about the jutsu and bam a clone was stood next to her.

All without hand signs "Right" Kosho commented, more than a little baffled "So looks like this calls for some serious research on the matter which we'll get to during our next training session since Gai came here for a reason" Kosho coughed.

Sakura pouting as he vanished in a plume of smoke "My team and I have to go back up Asuma and Kurenai, nothing bad has happened but the issue their facing is just a bit to much for them on their own" Gai informed.

Guilty about not being able to stay the whole week watching after the two children "It's alright Gai-san I can just go stay with Mikoto-chan" Sakura said again only to frown as Gai shook his head with a little grimace.

"Hokage-sama seems to think it's best to have you looked after by Tsume for the remaining time we're gone" Gai winced seeing the crestfallen expression formed on her face, she really did adore Mikoto Uchiha, all the members of the main family actually.

Then she drew herself up, steeling her nerves for the coming confrontation "Don't worry so much Gai-san I know how to suck it up and be a good girl" Sakura declared, nindo at the forefront of her mind, prove those who made assumptions of her wrong.

"Nee-chan" Konohamaru reached for her the moment they made it back to the house and she took him gently into her arms and she watched as Gai went around packing his things while they waited on the couch.

Until the door flew open and Tsume walked right in without even knocking clearly in a foul mood over her unexpected and clearly unwanted duty, traipsing in behind her were her two children Hana the eldest of Tsume's children that she hadn't met yet and Kiba the youngest her classmate.

On their heels were four large ninken and Akamaru who was the smallest "You lot better hurry up with this mission Gai or I won't guarantee her….wait I wasn't told that I'd be watching after the other one" Tsume growled.

Only to notice Konohamaru "Tsume, if either of them comes to harm, you can rest assured that you will receive no sympathy from Hokage-sama for it" Gai warned, having heard the unfinished threat quite clearly.

Tsume glowered furiously at him but Gai turned to Sakura "Just take care Sakura-chan, Konohamaru-kun" he ruffled their hair gently, hating having to leave them but he had his duty and obligations to take care of.

And a moment later he was gone leaving the house in silence that stretched on for a long time and seeing as no one was going to speak to her Sakura settled her cousin comfortably on the couch then sat at the low table and got started on her homework.

Kiba grudgingly doing the same when he got a glare from his mom, Hana as far away from the three of them as she could get surrounded by three of the large ninken that had followed them into the house.

No one spoke until an hour later "Have you eaten brat" Tsume finally asked, considerably calmer than earlier and Sakura shook her head silently, with a growl she stood and headed into the kitchen to make supper for all of them.

"You know your lucky my Ma can't disobey an order from the Hokage, otherwise we wouldn't even be here" Kiba whispered tauntingly, wanting to get a rise out of Sakura, she didn't say a word though merely kept her mouth shut.

Like always whenever he tried to bully her it was extremely irritating actually "Sure just sit there, keep your silence but I know what your really like, getting Ami into trouble all the time" Kiba growled under his breath.

Her gaze snapped to his "Right, like I ask her to come up to me and call me foul names, sure it's my fault Kiba" Sakura rolled her eyes in the next moment breaking her silence, though she said all this calmly and went straight back to working on her multiplication, their homework from Iruka.

Akamaru gave a tiny yip in agreement "Shut up Akamaru I'm not apologizing" Kiba grumbled, having some sort of argument with his ninken until his mom cleared her throat and he refocused his attention on his homework.

Forty some minutes later their homework was done and dinner was ready to be eaten "Barbecue" Sakura exclaimed eyes lighting up at one of her favorites, all eyes turned to her and she quickly shut her mouth.

Tsume eyed her in a small manner of amusement though it was hard to tell she was doing so as the five of them crowded around the table Konohamaru in his high chair and dug in, Sakura helping her cousin when it was necessary until dinner had been thoroughly devoured.

Then a short time later after wrestling Konohamaru out of his sauce stained clothes and washing him in the little bathtub Sakura wrestled him into his pajamas and put him in his playpen while she took her own bath or rather shower in the big bathtub.

Having completely outgrown kiddie tubs that year and she felt comfortable enough standing in the bigger one "Your turn brat" Tsume ordered when Sakura emerged from the bathroom wearing a dark green sleeping yukata.

With a grumble Kiba trudged down the hall to take a bath himself while Sakura climbed onto the couch to read from a book, partway through she noticed Konohamaru looking at her so began reading aloud to him.

In hopes to lull him so it would be easy to get him to go to sleep "So Sakura-san what's it like being different than everybody else" Hana interrupted, and Konohamaru jolted back into a more alert state to her frustration.

"Well I don't feel different" Sakura answered politely then resumed reading to Konohamaru but he was no longer paying her any attention which meant it was going to be like hell getting him to sleep that night.

And she contemplated just leaving him for Tsume to wrestle down but that wouldn't be very nice of her "Surely you do otherwise you wouldn't be getting all offended over a simple question" Hana chimed in again.

Apparently as aggravating as her brother making her want to roll her eyes, Kiba chose that moment to return looking like a drowned rat as if he hadn't dried himself off after his bath or shower or whatever he'd taken.

'Man I hope this week goes by fast' Sakura sighed inwardly to herself, tired now that she was thinking about it so she closed her book bid everyone in the living room goodnight and grabbed Konohamaru.

Who didn't put up as much fuss as she thought he would before he was snoozing in his bed, leaving her to crawl into her own bed to get some much needed sleep and the next morning she joined everyone at the table for breakfast.

Tsume placed a bento of leftover breakfast in front of her "Lunch and I expect you back the minute academy lets out no dawdling or else" Tsume ordered in a warning tone, Sakura paused in eating and met her gaze evenly.

"Can't, I have training with Kosho-sensei after academy for an hour, sorry Mrs. Inuzuka" Sakura apologized awkwardly unsure of how to address the woman before her since she'd tried to make her life like a living hell.

Her statement earned a scoff "Training in what how to be a killer or destroy the village" Kiba laughed, being his regular ole mean self to the girl who did nothing to provoke anyone and was a goody two shoes as Sasuke called her ninety percent of the time.

Sakura felt hurt by that statement however but she kept her mouth shut instead returning to eating her breakfast while making sure Konohamaru ate at the same time then she and Kiba were headed off to the academy.

Though she made sure to walk as far away from the boy as she could where she was joined by Minato and Naruto "Any reason Inuzuka is coming from the same direction as you today Sakura-chan" Naruto shot a glare at the wild boy.

Knowing how he bullied Sakura constantly *His mom's watching me now since Gai-san was called away to assist Dad and Kurenai-chan on their mission, so unfortunately it'll be like that for the rest of the week* Sakura signed bitterly.

Expressing her feelings easily through the non-verbal communication *Did he say something* Minato signed sensing that she was a little touchy about Kiba right now, it was more than usual anyway since Sakura tried to ignore him and his attempts at bullying her.

*Yeah but this time it hurt, his mom said she wanted us back minute academy let out and I told her I had training with Kosho-sensei, and then he said training in what how to be a killer or destroy the village and I really wanted to hit him but I can't* Sakura ranted.

Obviously more than a little upset *Ignore him Sakura-chan, he doesn't know you like we do* Naruto signed, shooting another darker glare at Kiba for hurting Sakura by saying what he did, it made him want to do something even if it got him in trouble.

*Naruto's right Sakura, ignore him, and before you know it your Dad will be back and you can tell him about all the amazing things you've learned* Minato was the voice of reason as he signed that before squeezing her hand with his signature sunshiny smile on his face.

Sakura blushed softly in response and then they were sitting in their usual seats "Morning" Sasuke greeted, voice back to normal and no longer hurting since his mom had taken him to the hospital to get his throat healed.

Though she had been amused throughout the whole thing especially when he explained how he'd gotten a sore throat in the first place "Good morning Sasuke, did your mom take pity on you" Sakura giggled lightly.

And Sasuke flushed in embarrassment prompting laughter from the other two boys in their row "Ha ha very funny" Sasuke scowled "But yes I think she did" he relented to the imploring stare even as he sulked.

Minato and Naruto shared amused looks "You two are something else entirely, like you can read each others minds sometimes" Naruto commented, intrigued by the concept even if he knew it probably was just a fantasy.

"Where on earth did you come up with that Naruto" Minato shook his head exasperatedly taking his seat next to Sakura, by the end of the day she seemed to be doing better than that morning but he knew it wouldn't be the last of her troubles as she headed off to training.

'No matter Naruto, Sasuke and I are here for her' Minato concluded inwardly, hoping that nothing bad happened or well nothing worse happened while Asuma was gone, Sakura had astounding patience but even she would have a limit as he and Naruto headed home for the day.


	9. Chapter 8

It was three days later, when there was only one day left before Asuma and Kurenai returned from their mission that something truly horrible happened to Sakura just because she refused to bow and concede.

The day had started out like any other, Sakura had gotten up for the academy, dressed herself as she usually did then went to wake and dress Konohamaru before joining the others at the table for breakfast, though she sat far away from Kiba.

Who's attitude had progressively worsened towards her since he was stuck in proximity of her "So another day of training after academy right" Tsume questioned grudgingly wanting to make sure her charge wasn't just saying that to get out of doing her homework right when she got home.

"Yes Mrs. Inuzuka and tomorrow to if your wondering" Sakura nodded, picking at her breakfast not to hungry that morning for some odd reason but she forced it down so that she wouldn't be hungry later on.

And grabbed the bento Tsume put in front of her to put in her pack so she didn't forget it and have to go without lunch "Liar, there's no way anyone in a clan you cheated your way into would want to train a freak like you" Kiba hissed in her ear so low his mother couldn't hear.

Sakura felt anger boiling away in her veins at the insult to her family and clan adoptive or otherwise, she was about at the end of her ropes with the boy really "Okay whatever you say Kiba" Sakura shrugged remaining as level-headed as possible.

Even if it was getting increasingly harder not to snap at him "Better get going or else you'll be late" Tsume warned both children, cleaning up Konohamaru since Sakura didn't have the time right now and with that they headed out the door.

There was no Minato or Naruto that morning and anytime she tried to stand on the opposite side of the street Kiba refused to let her and he whispered jabs and taunts and insults in her ear all the way to the academy.

Grateful for the reprieve when they got to their classroom and she hurried to her spot between her friends letting out a sigh of relief *What's wrong* Sasuke signed worriedly, getting the feeling that Sakura was half a second away from just bursting into tears.

*Is it Inuzuka, is he still being a jerk to you Sakura-chan* Naruto jumped in immediately, glaring angrily at Kiba who sat in his circle of own friends looking arrogant and smug all at the same time which bugged him.

The mask slid from her face like flowing water *More like an asshole really I can't stand him and I wish my Daddy would come back already* Sakura signed much slower than she usually did, beyond stressed out over the situation.

*Have you told his mother, surely she would say something to him being her child and all* Minato frowned seeing the anger and dislike at war within her usually vibrant orbs which were now a dark forest color due to her current feelings.

Sakura scowled at that *Not likely, his mom doesn't like me anymore than he does* Sakura ranted, struggling to reign in her anger but it was extremely difficult to do so this time, Sasuke and Naruto slumped into their seats at that.

Put out that they couldn't find a solution to her problem *Maybe you can sneak yourself and Konohamaru away tonight and come to mine, Mom would understand* Sasuke offered, hating that she was being treated this way.

Just because she wasn't born in a traditional way *If I could I would but Mrs. Inuzuka would find out and stop me* Sakura signed bitterly, wishing that she'd gotten a choice in who watched over her that way this wouldn't be happening in the first place.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed in sync *Now, now lets all just try to calm down* Minato interjected again trying to be the voice of reason, though he was mildly angry Tsume would allow her own child to treat another who hadn't done anything to anyone so poorly.

He was tempted to have words with the woman, let her know who exactly he was but on the other hand it could also make things worse for Sakura *Try putting yourself in Sakura-chan's shoes and see if you can calm down* Naruto huffed at him silently.

Defending Sakura from even him now and though it was amusing it wasn't a good thing either Naruto was the type to take action against people for needless bullying worst case scenario ended with Naruto being the only one to get in trouble for it.

Iruka soon arrived and started class, all of them giving the man their utmost attention until it was time for lunch and they headed up to the roof their new spot since Kiba had taken over their former spot permanently.

Meanwhile, while they were eating, Kiba was having a meeting with some seniors at the academy "And she's just plain awful, so that's why I want you guys to teach her a lesson about bullying people" Kiba was playing the hurt victim of bullying.

Hoping the seniors, two of his clan mates would fall for it and they did "Of course little cousin of ours, we'll get her for you and show her what happens when she messes with Inuzuka's and their ninken" the preteen smiled ferally ruffling his hair.

Objective completed Kiba felt no guilt in digging in to his homemade bento and once the academy let out he skipped home gleefully while Sakura headed off for her training, that she would never make it to that day as she was intercepted.

Her last conscious thought was that she hoped Kosho noticed something off before passing out from the pain and fifteen minutes later on their training field her sensei tapped his foot impatiently "She's never been late before Hokage-sama" Kosho commented to Hiruzen.

Who had some time to spare "Perhaps she wasn't feeling well" Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe and released the smoke, feeling dread overcome him as he began making his way off the field to where his son and granddaughter now lived.

"Your home ear…..Hokage-sama" Tsume opened the door thinking it was Sakura only to find their Hokage on the other side and judging by his expression something was seriously wrong as he entered the house.

Looking for Sakura who wasn't there "Where is she Tsume" the Hokage demanded when he was unable to sense Sakura anywhere in the house, that feeling of dread growing stronger and he hoped that she was alright.

"I was told that she had an after academy training session but I knew the little brat was lying, of course she was going to you" Tsume scoffed only to take several steps back when killing intent leaked out of Hiruzen.

Before he sped through hand signs and slammed his palm down "Enma as of fifteen minutes ago my granddaughter is missing, find her, failure is not an option" Hiruzen ordered as his summons appeared before him, Enma didn't hesitate merely vanished on the search for his new contractor.

"For your information Tsume-san, Sakura does in fact have training after academy lets out, with me" Kosho interjected when Hiruzen stormed off, probably to organize an anbu search party to find Sakura.

Then he shut the door in the woman's pale face, and headed straight for the Uchiha's "Sarutobi-san how can we help you" Mikoto greeted with a smile at Sakura's sensei for clan training and at that thought the smile dropped from her face.

Getting a sense of wrongness all of a sudden "I need to speak with your son Sasuke, Sakura is missing as of twenty minutes ago now, he might have pertinent information regarding Sakura being her friend that could be the key to finding her" Kosho explained seriously.

Not messing around where his student was concerned, pale and shaking now Mikoto let him into her house "Mother is something wrong" Itachi asked concerned as she looked visibly ill while she lowered herself shakily into a chair.

"It's Sakura-chan, she's missing" Mikoto put her head in her hands, having a deep love for the girl who was her son's only female friend, apparently she wasn't the only one upset because Sasuke started crying to.

Making for a hellish few minutes "Sasuke that's enough, Sarutobi-san has some questions and you need to answer them to the best of your abilities, Sakura will be found but you could be of assistance" Fugaku ordered.

Youngest son calming at that "Okay ask your questions" Sasuke sniffled quietly facing Kosho trying to be strong because Sakura needed him to be so that she could be found sooner rather than later before anything happened to her.

"What was she like during the academy today, did she seem different than usual" Kosho interrogated carefully not wanting to upset the boy further, this was going to be hard enough to explain to Asuma as it was as well.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes "Other than being pissed at Inuzuka this morning no, she was the same as ever, Minato and Naruto would say the same thing" Sasuke explained not seeing how this would go into helping find Sakura at all.

Kosho frowned at that "And why was she so angry at Inuzuka-san, I assume its your classmate that she was angry at not Tsume-san correct" Kosho inquired, a sinking feeling forming in his gut at this new information.

He shook his head "No, she was pretty upset with Inuzuka's mom to cause Inuzuka's been insulting her all week, calling her foul names and doing stuff to her like pushing her down and stealing her pencil that her Dad gave her, today was the worst of it" Sasuke admitted.

"Uh-huh and what exactly has Kiba-san been calling Sakura" Kosho nodded slowly, forming a few suspicions and he wasn't sure how well those suspicions would be taken in the least especially by the boys mother.

But he would do anything to find Sakura "Lots of things like freak, monster, useless, she tells us all the time, Minato, Naruto and I" Sasuke said staring at his feet not liking how he felt right now because he'd promised Sakura that he would never tell anyone.

Yet here he was doing just that "Thank you Sasuke you've been a huge help to the investigation process" Kosho gave the boy a half smile then marched back to the house he'd left behind and walked right in without even knocking.

"The hell do you think your doing waltzing in here like that" Tsume snarled, scaring Konohamaru who started crying, Kosho took the toddler into his arms soothing him for the moment before letting his gaze trail about the room.

Before it landed on the perpetrator "I need to speak with your son Tsume, he might very well be the reason Sakura is missing right now" Kosho said, not sparing the woman's feelings in the least because he knew he was right on the mark with things.

Tsume glowered at him "Fine but my brat hasn't done anything to her, I would know" Tsume spat, calling Kiba over to them who took his sweet time like he had no cares in the world, his demeanor tipped Kosho off.

But he wanted the boy to confess without it being coerced out of him "Kiba-san how would you describe your relationship with Sakura" Kosho questioned, easing Kiba into the interrogation so the kid would think that this was just a standard procedure.

"Eh it's alright, if she would stop bloody hanging out with those losers all the time it could be better" Kiba shrugged nonchalantly, lying through his teeth and thinking himself quite clever for it because not even his Ma suspected.

Kosho tilted his head to the side in thought "By losers do you mean Sasuke-san, Minato-san and Naruto-san, her friends who she talks to everyday" he said pointedly, a flash of panic appeared in the boys eyes and Kosho knew he was on the right track now more than before.

It was only a matter of getting the truth out of Kiba "Yeah their always hanging around her, never letting her interact with anyone else in class, their oppressing her, I mean they even make her sit in the middle of them every day" Kiba ranted.

Trying to turn this whole thing on Sakura's friends "Whose to say they didn't knock her out and hide her somewhere just to keep her all to themselves, Uchiha's already been suspicious with the rumors surrounding his clan after all and those two blondes are creepy" Kiba continued.

Laying the blame elsewhere "So if I went and asked them they'd tell me all of that which you just said correct" Kosho prodded lightly hoping Kiba would slip and fess up soon otherwise the longer it took the worse off Sakura could be.

"Of course they wouldn't I mean I wouldn't especially if I wanted to keep a pretty girl to myself" Kiba rambled nearly slipping up there but he managed to save himself in the nick of time though Kosho was already on to him.

Panic set in at that point making his heart beat fast and hard, what had he been thinking, of course Sakura's absence would have been noticed she was the Hokage's granddaughter for kami sake and he knew he had to admit to things.

He slumped his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut "I lied to them Majika and Toma, told them that she was bullying me when its really been the opposite, they told me that they'd show her what happens when someone messes with Inuzuka's and their ninken" Kiba confessed.

Cracking under the pressure of the interrogation and his Ma stared at him in horror "Boy what the hell have you done" Tsume growled thunderously, never having thought that the boy would do something as stupid as get the Hokage's granddaughter hurt.

"Well I suggest one or preferably both of you go find Majika-san and Toma-san and bring them here so that I can speak with them regarding Sakura's whereabouts and you better hope that she is unharmed" Kosho suggested not in the least bit sympathetic.

Tsume gripped Kiba by his shirt heaving him after her trying to sniff out the two Inuzuka's in question but after ten minutes it was clear to her that the duo had improved lately to the point where they weren't stupid enough to not cover their tracks and hide their scents and chakra.

"So help me if you weren't my son brat I would blister your hide so much that you wouldn't be able to sit down for years" Tsume snarled, it was here Kiba knew he'd messed up badly when even his Ma was yelling at him for what he'd done.

During all this Sakura had woken to find herself bound and gagged "Look who's awake Toma-kun" a voice snickered to her left but it hurt to much to move her neck so she couldn't see who it was though she didn't recognize the voice belonged to.

"Yeah our baby cousins bully, listen up you stupid brat, we're going to teach you exactly what happens when you fuck with us of the Inuzuka Clan isn't that right Majika-chan" came from her right and again she had no idea who they were or what they were talking about.

But before she was given the opportunity to defend herself the two started in on her, the pain was overwhelming as she was punched, kicked, clawed and even bit by the two ninken the duo had with them.

Panic was starting to set in when they didn't stop and she felt herself growing weaker, it was then something started rising from within her, the all consuming fear that she would die brought forth a violent explosion of chakra.

Blasting her attackers away from her giving them vicious burns and the cave they were in started shaking, the ceiling started caving in but did Toma or Majika spare a thought to save her as they ran like cowards to get out before the whole cave collapsed, no, and then she was swallowed in darkness.

Trapped beneath the rubble, no one felt her explosion of chakra this time but there was still hope that she would be found hopefully as Tsume finally caught a whiff of Toma and Majika's scent and headed straight for them.

When she saw them she was horrified by the burns covering their bodies but anger over rode her horror when she didn't see Sakura with them "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE" Tsume raged and they stood rooted to their spots in fear.

"Are you talking about the little brat who gave us these, then she's still in the cave probably dead by now" Toma shrugged uncaring but he knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say to the Inuzuka Matriarchs face.

As she glared at them furiously "You little fools for letting Kiba deceive you, if that girl dies then say goodbye to your careers as shinobi, Hokage-sama will strip you of that right and either throw you in a jail cell or have you executed for murder, all three of you whether your my heir or not" Tsume shook her head.

Disappointed and wondering how she'd missed the signs "Deceive us….you lied to us Kiba, used us to hurt an innocent person" Majika caught on quickly to what Tsume was hinting at and from where he was dangling by his shirt Kiba lowered his gaze to the ground.

Tsume didn't have time for this "Tell me where she is, NOW" she ordered in her alpha voice and the duo pointed at a collapsed cave some eleven or twelve feet away "Kuromaru time to dig boy" she called her companion to her side.

Where they started clearing out the rubble, the tiny heartbeat they could hear pushing them to move quickly as it was growing weaker by the minute, they also had to be careful or they could accidentally hurt who they were trying to rescue as well.

It was a long arduous process that lasted thirty to forty some minutes until they finally reached Sakura who was at the back of the cave covered in extensive injuries that would probably be long lasting "Brat I got ya okay" Tsume gently picked the girl up.

Cradling her broken form in her arms as the cave started shaking again, climbed onto Kuromaru's back and less than a second later they were out in the nick of time, narrowly avoiding being crushed by a huge boulder that came down to block the entrance of the cave.

At that same moment the anbu search party that the Hokage had sent out and Enma arrived on scene and Sakura was taken away "Hokage-sama wants you and the perpetrators in his office, refusing isn't an option" one of the anbu informed.

Having stayed long enough to deliver that message, Tsume grabbed Kiba up again and nodded at Toma and Majika with an expression of utter rage on her face, neither of them wanted to disobey her in that kind of state.

As they marched across the village and filed somberly into the Hokage's office, where he was turned away from them staring out the window that overlooked the village "I went ahead and recalled Asuma and Kurenai from their mission" the Hokage sounded more grave than ever.

Finally turning his chair around "So want to explain your reckless actions to me Kiba-kun because I fail to see why you needed to take such drastic measures towards my granddaughter" Hiruzen asked staring at the boy coldly.

The angriest anyone had ever seen their beloved Hokage "W..Well I guess I don't have any reason for what I did" Kiba admitted not meeting the elderly man's gaze for fear of losing control over his bladder.

This was the most terrifying situation he'd ever been in and it was entirely his fault "You Don't Have A Reason" Hiruzen asked incredulously "Then what caused this unjustified attempt on my granddaughters life" he demanded, leaking killing intent.

Kiba gulped exuding shame at his actions "I didn't tell them to almost kill her" he cried, before realizing his mistake as he slammed his hands over his mouth but their Hokage just sat there staring at him in disappointment.

Majika and Toma had already been dealt their punishment in the form of permanent chakra burns "I'm sorry about this Tsume but he can't go unpunished you understand, correct" Hiruzen shook his head glancing to the Inuzuka Matriarch.

Who closed her eyes but nodded "Kiba Inuzuka you are hereby suspended from the academy until further notice, you will not be allowed near Sakura unless she gives you strict permission herself, if you do not rectify your behavior I will have no choice but to strip you of your right to become a shinobi of this village is that clear" the Hokage announced gravely.

Taking away the boys right to attend the academy while the potential of never becoming a shinobi hung over him like a threat for the rest of his life possibly "Yes Hokage-sama" Kiba nodded solemnly before the Hokage turned his attention on his compatriots.

"As for you two you are banned from taking the graduation exam and will be held back a year, where you'll be evaluated on whether or not you should be allowed to become genin" Hiruzen informed practically bringing the hammer down upon them for what they'd done.

With that they were dismissed just as someone arrived to deliver a message to him from the hospital "Sakura will be fine, the injuries while extensive are already healing, the medics are beside themselves over the miraculous feat of her healing herself while unconscious" the anbu said.

Hiruzen sat back in his seat at that and took a long drag of his pipe before releasing the smoke and pent up tension he felt at the same time, more than a little relieved "Let me know when she's conscious" Hiruzen requested.

Forcing himself to focus on his work as the Hokage now as the anbu nodded and sunk through the floor, to keep watch over Sakura at the hospital, meanwhile Tsume had returned to the house to get her things.

Kosho was still there since someone had, had to stay with Konohamaru "Not a word, I wouldn't have wished that on any child, even if I didn't like her I still wouldn't" Tsume warned when the man opened his mouth to say something snide no doubt.

She should have been paying more attention to Kiba's behavior instead of wallowing over the fact that she had been forced to watch after the girl "Oh if you think what I have to say is bad, wait until Asuma rips into you or Kurenai that woman loves Sakura as her own daughter" Kosho said.

Incapable of saying nothing about the situation "You think I did this, you think that somehow I encouraged my brat to do that to her" Tsume snapped, shaking hard from how angry she currently was at the whole situation.

"Maybe not Tsume-san but you started it and you never ended it" Kosho informed, Tsume was confused for a split second until she realized what he was talking about and she knew Kosho was right, she had started the whole thing and had never ended it.

Her shaking stopped but she continued packing what she'd brought over, hefted Kiba again who hadn't spoken a word since being suspended from the academy and then the two of them were gone leaving Kosho and Konohamaru alone.

He sat there for a little while longer before realizing he hadn't told the Uchiha's that Sakura had been found so he gathered Konohamaru up into his arms and headed for the Uchiha Compound, Kosho didn't have the chance to knock though.

Because the moment he was stood before the main family house, the door was whipped open by Mikoto who must have sensed him "Please tell me she's alright" Mikoto demanded, obviously still extremely distraught over the situation.

"Sakura was found" Kosho winced, only to be dragged forcefully into the house, Mikoto clearly not satisfied by his vague explanation, thankfully Sasuke was elsewhere for the time being so he didn't have to worry about upsetting the boy further.

As Mikoto made him sit "That's not an explanation Kosho, what I want is the truth" Mikoto narrowed her eyes on him, Fugaku stepping up to stand behind his wife also wanting answers since Sakura was his son's friend.

Kosho steeled his nerves "Inuzuka-san coerced two members of his clan to teach her a lesson by lying to them, Sakura will live but her wounds were extensive, some of them could even be long-lasting or debilitating" Kosho explained not knowing anything else at that moment in time.

"What of Asuma or Kurenai do they know, are they going to be recalled from their mission and were the culprits punished" Fugaku took over for Mikoto who stood and buried her face into his chest, crying at the horrible situation.

The other man rubbed his eyes tiredly "Hokage-sama recalled them and yes, Kiba was suspended until further notice and the other two who are in their last year are being held back and forced to repeat, Kiba's also not allowed anywhere near Sakura" Kosho repeated what he'd been told.

Fugaku nodded ending the conversation just as his two sons entered the living room "Sakura's going to be in class tomorrow right" Sasuke asked a sinking feeling telling him he was being to hopeful about things.

His parents shook their heads "We're sorry Sasuke but I don't think Sakura will be in class for a long while" Fugaku reluctantly informed not sure how to console his son as Sasuke sunk to the floor, agony and despair on his face as tears streamed from his eyes.

Crying for his friend, even Itachi closed his eyes "Something going on that I should know about, in fact the whole village is an uproar cause of Anbu running around looking for some kind of threat earlier" Shisui chose that moment to body flicker into the house.

Unaware of the situation "It's Sakura, Shisui, she's in the hospital, the anbu were searching for her earlier, she was taken by a couple senior academy students and hurt seriously by them" Itachi explained the somber atmosphere of the living room.

Even Konohamaru was subdued "Little Sakura-chan, did they say why they did it" Shisui gaped, horrified at what he'd just been told, wanting to get more information, Kosho curled his lips into a frown.

"Kiba Inuzuka, lied to the two academy students both of whom are part of his clan, told them that she was bullying him and asked them to teach her a lesson about not messing with Inuzuka's and their ninken" Kosho finally relented to the stare.

Sasuke was on his feet in the next moment, radiating anger "What the hell kind of bullshit is that, I hope he got punished" Sasuke glowered, he only calmed when Kosho nodded, making him feel a little better, not that it helped Sakura any though.

"How serious are the injuries actually" Shisui refocused his attention on Kosho having looked to Sasuke during his little moment of unmitigated anger, he could have sworn he'd also seen a glint of red before it was gone, fading back to the usual onyx color.

Kosho flinched *They took it upon themselves to try and break every bone in her body, when her chakra acted as a defense mechanism the cave they were in collapsed and they left her behind in it to be crushed underneath the rubble, we're not sure how she's alive really* Kosho signed.

This proved to be a mistake as Sasuke hopped up again and Mikoto let out a gasp "Sasuke-chan you have the sharingan" Mikoto exclaimed, proud yet worried about her youngest son, he was only eight but now he had awakened the sharingan just like his brother.

Late by a couple of years of course but awakened all the same, Sasuke was to angry though to be amazed by the fact that he'd gotten his dojutsu at long last "If I ever see those bastards they'll get a taste of my righteous fury for ever hurting Sakura" Sasuke vowed.

Not caring that he was cussing in front of his mother who stared at him disapprovingly, he wanted to make a point "First worry about graduating before exacting revenge on anyone otouto" Itachi sighed not sure if he should be amused or worried, so he settled for both.

Sasuke huffed and puffed at him for a moment before finally settling down in an exhausted heap on the ground "That's what happens when you keep your sharingan active son, it drains you of chakra quickly" Fugaku chuckled.

Knowing what the problem was "Do Naruto or Minato know" Sasuke asked suddenly and earned a grimace from Kosho indicating that no, neither blonde knew about what had happened to Sakura and he knew it was going to be hard explaining it to them tomorrow.

Eventually Kosho left with Konohamaru in tow and hours later, less than an hour before dawn, Asuma and Kurenai returned from their mission, Gai and his teammates on their heels, two of them carrying two crimson haired children, their mother clinging to Gai's back.

Asuma and Kurenai went straight to the hospital "Sarutobi, Sakura I'm her Father and I want to see her" Asuma demanded the moment they reached the front desk, trying to remain calm but fearful of what he'd find in the hospital room.

"Good, she's been asking for you since she woke up an hour ago" the medic behind the desk breathed a sigh of relief as she wrote the room number down on a slip of paper for the duo while they signed in as visitors of a patient.

"Thanks" Kurenai gave the woman a brief smile before hurrying after Asuma who couldn't wait as they sped through the hospital to room 403, where Sakura was indeed awake and sitting upright in the hospital bed.

Garbed in that scratchy hospital gown all patients hated and looking tinier than before "Daddy, Kurenai-chan" Sakura started crying the minute they entered her hospital room and Asuma was at her side a split second later.

Kurenai suspected he might have even body flickered the extremely short distance while she walked over calmly "Hey how do you feel Sakura, does anything hurt, do you need a medic, just tell me and I'll get it for you" Asuma questioned.

Itching to wrap her up in his arms and never let go again "I'm okay, all my injuries are gone, the medics said that I have some weird ability that lets me heal myself without using the mystical palm jutsu, I think it's because of my difference you know" Sakura admitted.

Not ashamed but definitely a little freaked out that her body could do strange things "Are you sure" Kurenai asked not to ascertained, Sakura was still in the hospital after all so there must still be something wrong with her.

"Mhm, they want to monitor me for one more night just to make sure there's no lasting effects from being cr…crushed before they release me" Sakura said, stuttering over one part of her explanation that made both adults cringe.

Two hours later Sasuke made a solemn trek to the academy dreading breaking the news about what had happened to Sakura to the two blondes in his life, it wasn't going to be easy but they needed to know.

So when he arrived he was expecting the questions from Minato and Naruto on the absence of such an integral part of their lives, before he could explain however Iruka cleared his throat "Everyone I have news" Iruka said when their attention was on him.

"Yesterday evening a classmate of yours was suspended, that student is Kiba Inuzuka, do any of you know why he was suspended" Iruka inquired, hoping that this would be an example his students could really learn from, otherwise they were doomed.

Only one student nodded his head "Tell me then Sasuke-kun" Iruka ask gesturing for the boy to go ahead since he understood the situation given that Sakura was his friend of course he would know what had happened to the girl.

"Bullying, and he lied to two upperclassmen, he told them that Sakura Sarutobi was bullying him and so they technically kidnapped her and beat her within an inch of her life and when her chakra reacted in defense of her, they left her to be crushed under rocks in a cave" Sasuke answered.

Voice as lifeless as he'd ever heard it "WHAT TELL ME THAT'S NOT TRUE SASUKE, TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE RIGHT NOW" Naruto burst out, completely outraged and wanting the whole thing to be a prank where Sakura popped out from underneath their desk and said gotcha.

But when it didn't happen he looked frantically at his sensei "Please Iruka-sensei it's got to be a lie right" Naruto pleaded, but Iruka shook his head at him sadly and that started the crying, Sasuke grit his teeth, feeling his eyes burn with tears himself.

"I want each of you to really think about this and learn from it, whether your the bully or the victim, you could all turn out to be Kiba's or Sakura's in the end if your not careful, now we're going to write Sakura-chan a card of well wishes understand, everyone" Iruka informed.

Pulling a get well card out of his desk that he'd gotten yesterday after being informed of the situation and he was the first to write something before passing it around to his students who quietly did as told.

More than likely they were all thinking about their actions and hopefully reevaluating their behaviors towards their classmates, four minutes later the card was back in his hands "Now pack up, we're going to use this time to buy flowers and take these to her" Iruka instructed.

Leading his students out of class and from the academy to Yamanaka Flower Shop to buy flowers, Inoichi didn't say much or ask what they were doing since he could already guess and then they headed straight for the hospital.

Entering just as Asuma and Kurenai emerged from Sakura's hospital room, as much as they wanted to stay with Sakura they were running on empty from their mission and having to run back to the village without sleep.

So they raised their brows at the sight of Iruka with his students in the lobby of the hospital "We're here to visit Sakura-chan if that's alright, if you don't think it's a good idea just tell me, I don't want to subject them to any sort of horror" Iruka requested.

Holding a bouquet of pretty flowers with a card attached "I wouldn't worry to much Iruka-san, Sakura's going to be just fine, her injuries are all healed and you'll see her in class on Monday" Asuma announced walking over to sign out of the hospital.

"Phew you really had me going there Sasuke" Naruto laughed suddenly losing the strength in his legs from the relief he felt, he would have slid to the ground to if Minato hadn't held him up until he could stand properly on his own again.

"I don't think Sasuke was lying Naruto, Sakura really was injured seriously" Minato said, eyeing the two Jonin who nodded at him in response, Naruto promptly stopped laughing going pale just as quickly from the admission.

"But she's fine now and I'm sure she'd be happy to explain it to you all" Kurenai chimed in, seeing the boy looking like he was about to be sick all over the floor, trying to process all that he was being told and unable to keep up with it really.

With that Iruka led the way down the halls to room 403 and he knocked hesitantly on the door "Come in" Sakura called out from within, given permission Iruka slid open the sliding door and entered the hospital room first.

The sight that greeted him truly set his heart at ease "Hello there Sakura-chan we all heard about what happened and wanted to let you know that we are here for you, we also brought flowers and a get well card" Iruka smiled kindly.

Relieved as he set the flowers down on the table and Sakura plucked the card from the little stand, reading it over with a smile "Thanks Iruka-sensei, everyone and I'm sorry to have worried you all so much" Sakura smiled sweetly, while apologizing all in the same breath.

Minato stepped forward at that "No Sakura, you don't have to apologize for anything, Kiba has been unfair to you by never giving you a chance so this is all on him, he's the one who should apologize okay" Minato said, bravely grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Not daring to be to rough at the moment until he was sure she really was okay "Exactly Sakura, you could have never known that he'd go to his cousins who are in their senior year and lie to them like that" Sasuke joined Minato.

Though he had been worried he could go home with a lighter heart at seeing her mostly okay "Yeah what they said Sakura-chan" Naruto chimed in from behind the braver duo before they let their other classmates come up and greet Sakura.

Even Ami who shuffled her feet awkwardly "I'm sorry, I've been rude and horrible and just downright awful to you f….Sakura, do you think we can start over and maybe be friends" Ami blurted before holding out her hand.

In hopes that Sakura was as kind as everyone thought she was and wouldn't reject her "You know I think I'd like that Ami" Sakura nodded taking the offered hand, Ami's other friends on the other hand weren't as pleased though they behaved for now until they were ushered back to the academy by Iruka.

And three days later on Monday she was back in class with them all *By the way Sakura you never did say how you got healed so quickly, given that the medics at that hospital are incompetent* Sasuke signed at her.

Glad to have her back with her sitting between him and Minato as usual, though her after academy training sessions were on hiatus *Ah because of the fact that I wasn't born like everyone else, my body is different, the medics said I healed myself* Sakura signed.

Explaining only what she'd been told *How were you brought into this world if you weren't born then Sakura* Minato interjected himself into the conversation, having heard something similar but never having thought to ask about it before.

Until now at least *I was made by a terrible person by the name of Orochimaru, you see I'm an artificial life form that was created and abandoned by him, my Dad was the one who rescued me from his base which is basically what started the whole thing between Kiba and I* Sakura signed back.

*That's no excuse for his treatment of you Sakura-chan* Naruto jumped in, defending her and the tight feeling in her chest went away because she hadn't been sure anyone else would accept her for what she was besides Sasuke.

Minato nodded agreeing with Naruto just as Ami plopped down in the row below them "What are you guys doing, I've noticed you doing stuff with your hands before but what is that" Ami asked loudly not good with subtlety apparently.

"Sign language Ami, my Dad taught me when I didn't use to be overly communicative with people, Sasuke learned, Minato already knew how and Naruto's quickly catching up to us, do you want to learn how to use sign language to" Sakura explained.

Offering but Ami shook her head "Eh sounds to complicated, you'll just have to clue me in some other time" Ami shrugged, heading for her usual desk now because her other friends weren't as easy to convince to get over their bias of Sakura.

In the nick of time to as their sensei arrived "Everyone I have some exciting news for you all today, your getting two new classmates, please come in and introduce yourself" Iruka announced as the sliding door to the classroom opened up.

Admitting two crimson haired eight year old's "My name is Fujun Uzumaki, we were brought in Friday morning" Fujun the taller of the duo and the lone boy said solemnly, Minato and Naruto stared with open mouthed shock.

"A..And I'm K..Karin Uzumaki, h..his sister" Karin, the shorter of the duo and the lone girl stuttered before they took their seats in an empty row and were given books before Iruka started history class.


	10. Chapter 9

Kiba's suspension lasted clear to the following year, but his troubles didn't end there, because in order for him to join them in their year again, he had to take the previous years end of the year test and test well, it took him three tries.

But on the morning of the first day of class he showed up with all his books, he got a less than welcome reception for his return as many of his classmates obviously avoided him, except for Shino who he sat next to quietly.

And though he could feel her stare from across the room he didn't so much as even turn to look at her "Did you know he was coming back this year Sakura" Ami whispered, having learned how to be a little quieter so they could have private conversations,

Since she refused to learn sign language "My Dad mentioned it last night that Hokage-sama lifted his suspension and he tested well to join us in this year again" Sakura nodded, relenting with her staring to focus on her friends.

"I still think his suspension should have lasted a little longer, like for the rest of our time in the academy" Sasuke said loudly and Kiba flinched, but Sakura shot Sasuke a look and he quieted down at that.

"Regardless of anyone's feelings Sasuke, Hokage-sama felt he'd been punished enough, the guilt of what Kiba did is something he'll carry around with him for the rest of his life" Sakura informed pointedly not wanting any of them to do anything reckless.

Sasuke scowled but he was unwilling to argue with Sakura "Well now that we're on a different subject, do you think we can try and join the adventurer's club" Naruto piped in, suddenly remembering his desire from last year before that entire mess happened.

Ami raised a brow at that "You don't know do you Naruto, the adventurer's club is only for freshman" Ami explained, feeling bad when the smile dropped off his face at the news, obviously he hadn't known.

"There, there Naruto I'm sure we could find something else to do together" Minato clapped the boy on the shoulder gently, trying to be assuring but he didn't know of any other clubs that their other friends would want to join.

Until Sakura lit up "How about we ask if we can make our own club, we could come up with the rules ourselves and activities and such, like scavenger hunts or other things" Sakura exclaimed visibly excited over her sudden yet random but no less appealing idea.

"What an excellent idea Sakura-chan, I'll mention it to the principle and get you a form to fill out, do you know what kind of club you want to form" Iruka walked over to them having just entered the classroom in time to hear Sakura.

Asking questions "Uh a history club, don't look at me like that Naruto, history is exciting and who knows what we could learn or dig up, it's like being an adventurer but not at the same time" Sakura rattled off.

Naruto eyed her dubiously for it "Guess that works, some parts of our history is kinda exciting I suppose, you really think we'll find anything worthwhile though" Naruto frowned, getting the feeling it was going to turn out really boring.

"Of course we will if we do it right, plus I happen to know that somewhere in my clans compound is a hidden treasure that was put there by Madara himself" Sasuke chimed in, though he'd have to ask if they could go looking for it.

It was a definite possibility and there were sure to be other exciting things they could find from the warring states era and beyond that had been lost "Alright you kids, come see me during lunch and I'll have the form to make your own club ready for you" Iruka shook his head with a chuckle.

Before walking down the aisle to his podium to start class, the Uzumaki twins burst in at that exact moment "Sorry we're late Iruka-sensei" Fujun apologized but the man just waved them to their seats.

The row below Sakura and her friends and midway through class Iruka was called out for some emergency "Pages 500-520 are for homework in case I don't get back in time" he said over his shoulder then shut the classroom door.

"So what happened your usually pretty early you two" Minato peered down at Fujun and Karin who had joined the academy last year and while they weren't exactly friends they were friendly towards one another.

Fujun sighed and lowered his head "Our mom forgot to wake us up this morning and we had to make breakfast and lunch for ourselves" Karin answered for her brother as she flipped open her history textbook to read from.

Movement out of the corner of Sakura's eye alerted her to the fact that a certain someone was heading over to her "Sakura" Kiba called her name hesitantly wanting to earn her forgiveness somehow even if it took a long time.

Naruto blocked his view of her being on the end of the aisle "Naruto, you can't intervene this is something Sakura has to do" Minato whispered in his ear, though he was proud of Naruto for coming to the defense of their friend.

The Uzumaki's in the row below perked up in interest, not having seen the boy before them since they'd joined the academy so they were both intrigued "Fine" Naruto grumbled leaning back grudgingly and Sakura turned in her seat to face Kiba.

What Kiba didn't see was her practically crushing Sasuke's hand to the point he could feel her slight trembling "Can I help you Inuzuka-san" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head, having a feeling she knew what he wanted.

And she wasn't going to give it to him until he proved that he'd changed "I'm sorry" Kiba announced loudly so that the entire class could hear, Sakura narrowed her eyes, so that was his game, he was trying to make her accept his apology by gaining pity from the rest of the class.

"Oh and what are you sorry for exactly" Sakura questioned not impressed and she most certainly wasn't going to fall for his tricks, Kiba stood there unflinchingly though, indicating that he wasn't going to say in the least.

Case and point "Come on, can't you just forgive me so that we can put this whole thing behind us" Kiba asked with a slight whine, acting pitiful in hopes that she would just take pity on him and accept his lackluster apology.

She shook her head "No, sorry it doesn't work that way Inuzuka-san, because I see no reason as to why I should forgive you when you haven't proven it, getting back into class is nothing" Sakura informed coldly interrupting him when he opened his mouth to say something in response.

"Just so you know Kiba, Sakura can go to Hokage-sama and tell him you approached her without her express permission" Sasuke piped in unable to hold his tongue on the matter, Kiba paled, remembering the distance rule imposed on him by the Hokage.

But he wasn't willing to budge on the matter "Look Sakura, I was an asshole okay, I did something completely unforgivable, I nearly got you killed, you could have died last year and I'll always have that guilt, but I want to make it up to you" Kiba announced.

Looking to his toes as that guilt reared it's ugly head "What by being friends, prove yourself first then I'll think about it" Sakura stated decisively and turned away from him dismissively not letting herself be bullied into accepting his apology.

Defeated for the time being Kiba trudged back towards his desk and opened his textbook to read the pages they'd been assigned "Did he really get you almost killed last year" Fujun craned his head around to spy Sakura in the row above.

Who was diligently reading from her textbook "I don't really like to talk about it, but yeah" Sakura nodded with a grimace, she'd developed a fear from that, that was way worse than her other fear which was practically nonexistent nowadays.

As Asuma had paid for swimming lessons during the summer "So is that why we didn't see him any last year" Karin asked, shooting a wary look at Kiba who kept his head angled towards his book, while he wrote notes at the same time.

Obviously intending on becoming a good student now "Pretty much, he got suspended for the incident but Hokage-sama lifted it over the summer" Minato admitted, informing the other two Uzumaki a lot quieter than Naruto or Sasuke would have.

Fujun and Karin winced in response then focused on their work and twenty minutes later Iruka returned "Study hall for math and the homework is on pages through 444-455, you can work in groups or by yourselves, quietly" Iruka reminded.

Popping his head into the classroom briefly before disappearing again, and it was like that for the rest of the morning up until lunch when a slightly larger group than he expected appeared in his classroom, Iruka smiled fondly at the children.

"Turns out there's already a history club with no current members, all you seven have to do is write down your names on the list and the teacher in charge will inform you of activities and such, after you all get permission from your parents, or the foster home matron" Iruka explained.

Gesturing to Naruto and Minato who still lived in a foster home "Yeah like that horrible lady would ever agree to let us do anything fun" Naruto snorted with a scowl realizing this was pretty much another pipe dream.

Especially if he had to have permission "There, there Naruto, perhaps we could all get together on weekends and just go exploring around the village that's major bondage time with our friends" Minato suggested instead.

Knowing that Naruto was right about the matron of their foster home "Minato's right Naruto, we don't have to be in a club to spend time with one another" Sakura nodded patting the shorter blonde on the back with a fond smile.

"Sakura, Minato I think your both on to something here, and I bet I could rope my brother into supervising us for sleepovers, camp outs, exploring and such" Sasuke snapped his fingers, eyes growing wide with excitement.

Naruto echoing his expression "Can we join you guys" Fujun chimed in, having come to be a member of the history club to, only to get a way better deal without having to worry about asking his mom for permission to join it.

"Of course you can, like Sakura would ever say no to anyone, well besides Kiba" Ami giggled then added the rest with a grimace, seeing as she had in fact told the boy no earlier when he'd tried to get her to accept his apology.

Iruka straightened at that "Did he approach you Sakura-chan, all of us were informed by the principle that Kiba isn't to be allowed anywhere near you" Iruka questioned very seriously, already the boy was breaking rules.

Sakura was quiet however because Kiba getting in even more trouble was the last thing she wanted to happen even if she hadn't given him permission to walk up to her like that, "He tried to force her into accepting an apology from him" Karin chimed in helpfully.

Outing the Inuzuka heir on his actions "Force you how Sakura-chan" Iruka frowned, looking the girl over but not seeing anything out of place so he had no idea when Kiba had spoken to Sakura and she was obviously unwilling to talk about it.

"Well he announced that he was sorry loudly so that everyone in class could hear him that way others would soften up and pity him should I not accept his apology and when I refused outright, he tried to make me take pity on him" Sakura relented after a short time.

But held up her hand because she wasn't done "However I told him that he'd given me no reason as to forgive him yet and that he had to prove it first, that's why I don't want him getting in trouble" Sakura finished.

Proving to Iruka who the truly selfless one was if she was entertaining the thought of accepting Kiba's forgiveness when she didn't have to "Very well I won't say anything, now go on before lunch ends" Iruka shooed them from his classroom.

And a few hours later they were let out for the day, and as he'd begun doing again Kosho was there to pick Sakura up for clan training while the rest of them split up she followed her sensei to their clan training ground.

"Lets see some progress today and I'll teach you a D Rank jutsu of your choice Sakura" Kosho ordered wanting his little student to truly work hard that day by giving her a little incentive to push herself during her workouts.

Which as usual she stared with her kata's, then moved onto kicking and punching the dummy, followed by practicing her shuriken-jutsu and running seven laps, and after were twenty push ups and sit ups.

Then to really do her best she bit her thumb and swiped blood down her palm before placing her hand on the ground and in a plume of smoke one of the summons she was contracted with appeared in a plume of smoke.

"Sakura-chan" the little monkey greeted then vanished in a puff of smoke, prompting Sakura to practice her summoning technique for a few minutes longer, each summons staying longer than the time before giving her chakra coils a good workout.

Before sitting to meditate for fifteen minutes "Okay I'm ready for the D Rank jutsu, for my wind nature I think, since it's one of the elements I struggle with I want to get better and show my Dad someday that I mastered it just like he did" Sakura popped up excitedly.

Giving Kosho her full undivided attention as she told him what kind of jutsu she wanted to learn "You sure…very well Futon: Air Bullets, aim at the target please" Kosho warned after he'd showed her the hand signs and she started going through them.

Though she stopped and turned towards the target before restarting, having been working on controlling her rather odd quirk of being able to use jutsu's without hand signs, then a second later she shot out air bullets.

Unfortunately Sakura didn't add enough chakra to the jutsu so they just dissipated harmlessly when they hit the targets and for the next several minutes practiced until their training session was over, she could barely dent the wood of the target but it was progress.

And then Kosho escorted her back home "Sakura-nee" Konohamaru squealed out his greeting when she entered the house, having been waiting in the foyer for her, parents busy with Anbu work like usual nowadays.

"Hey little buddy were you good for Dad and Kurenai-chan" Sakura smiled, shucking her sandals expertly and scooping Konohamaru up into her arms all in the same movement as she then began heading for the living room.

Where Asuma and Kurenai were "Uh-huh, I'm always good, cause then I get rewards" Konohamaru giggled to Sakura's amusement, the two adults just watching the duo interact with one another.

"So how was today at the academy Sakura" Asuma inquired after a short time, once Sakura had put her cousin down to start in on her homework, she had perfect grades and she wanted to keep it that way.

But at Asuma's question she paused in scribbling down an answer to her left over mathematics homework "Just fine Dad, nothing happened, well some kind of emergency that the sensei had to deal with did happen but other than that it was great" Sakura informed.

Omitting the rest because she didn't want to cause any problems "Oh that's right, Naruto wants all of us to get together on the weekends by us I mean, myself, Sasuke, Minato, him, Fujun, Karin and Ami to do stuff and strengthen our bonds" Sakura added.

Knowing that Naruto would just pout at her if she forgot "Your always welcome to go out and spend time with all of your friends Sakura, as long as there is an adult with you" Kurenai declared, hoping Sakura didn't intend on doing activities with her friends without supervision.

"Sasuke's going to see if he can rope Itachi-san into supervising us since he's on leave from Anbu for awhile from that scare over the summer" Sakura piped in, looking over the next problem and scratching down the answer easily.

Asuma and Kurenai nodded at that, and soon Sakura was finished with her homework, so what did she do, she sat and played with Konohamaru for a couple more hours until it was dinner time "Ne..ah..Nee-chan" Konohamaru yawned awhile after they'd gotten done eating.

"Looks like it's time for bedtime, first a bath Konohamaru, you should do the same Sakura" Asuma lifted the growing toddler to take him off down the hall for a bath, Sakura neatly packed her books in her bag then hurried off for her own bath.

When she was done she put on the dark red sleeping yukata that she'd picked out for the night then returned to the living room "Goodnight Daddy, Kurenai-chan" Sakura murmured softly, hardly able to wait for the day that she could call Kurenai, Mom.

It would be an amazing day she was sure but until then she'd be patient "Yes goodnight Sakura-chan" Kurenai smiled at the nine year old and gave the growing girl a loving hug before passing her over to Asuma.

Then she was ushered off to her bedroom, Asuma tucked her in, bid her goodnight and when her breathing evened out, he quietly exited her room and went back to the living room "Out like a light" Asuma smirked.

Proud of himself "Say Asuma, I've been thinking, seeing as we're going to get married someday, would it be alright if Sakura-chan just started calling me mother already" Kurenai asked suddenly, just a little put out because she loved Sakura like her daughter.

Asuma perked right up at that "Of course I was wondering if one of you would ask, though I had pegged it down to Sakura asking if she could but again of course Kurenai, as far as I'm concerned you are her mother, we'll keep it as a surprise though" Asuma relented easily.

Kurenai could understand where he was coming from "For now at least" Kurenai nodded, relaxing into his side as they sat there and chatted for awhile longer until they headed to bed themselves so the whole household was asleep at long last.

With that the rest of the week passed by in a blur and the seven friends met up the following day on Saturday "Thank kami my Dad agreed to this" Sasuke said as they grouped together to figure out some sort of activity for the day.

Itachi just a short distance away looking rather amused at the turn of events "So what are we going to be doing exactly" Ami asked, not wanting to take the initiative on suggesting things right yet because she wanted to hear what everyone else had to say.

"Hunting for treasure of course, right Sasuke" Naruto declared, looking at Sasuke who shot him an exasperated look in response, only offset by the tiny amused smile that formed on his face, but Sasuke waited until the others had made suggestions for their activity.

Fujun was next "You know I'm kind of in agreement on hunting for treasure, we might not actually find anything but at the very least it will be fun" Fujun pointed out, finding himself excited for the first time since he, his sister and mother had been brought to Leaf from Grass.

Speaking of Karin shared a calculating look with Sakura at that exact moment "I vote for a camp out with a barbecue and everything" Karin suggested getting a nod from Sakura who was in agreement with her.

"Yeah it will be just as fun you know" Sakura grinned, earning a huff from Ami who shuddered at the thought of going camping where there were bugs, while having changed, she hadn't changed that much so camping was a no go for her, for now at least.

Minato shook his head "Treasure hunting, then we could do a sleepover and have barbecue for dinner" Minato said, suggesting a mix-match of the two activities that were being suggested, all without the actual camping.

Thankfully everyone seemed to like that idea the most, "Alright then we better get started" Itachi joined them at that, having already sent off a crow to inform the kids parents except for Minato and Naruto that they wanted to have a sleepover.

His Father was in a giving mood apparently as their backyard was offered up while the other parents gave their consent, even the matron of the foster home for Naruto and Minato "Woohoo its treasure hunting time" Naruto cheered.

Already marching off to his friends amusement but they quickly hurried after him, equally as excited to get their search underway "Ooh guys check this out" Ami called about an hour later after traversing a bit of forest.

Immediately the others crowded around her and she showed off an extremely outdated version of their kunai "Kami that must be hundreds of years old" Fujun whistled, getting a little more hyped up now that one of them had actually found something.

"Once we're finished we could probably find out how old if we took it to a weapons shop, a weapons artisan would be able to tell easily" Minato added, also a little curious himself, because last time he hadn't allowed himself to enjoy his childhood, this time however he was going to.

Not just for the sake of Naruto, but himself as well "Yeah, lets see if we can try to find anything else though" Sasuke nodded, throwing himself into the search for anything valuable hopefully as luck would have it.

The next two who happened to find something, found something big were Sakura and Karin, since they'd paired up with one another to search "Wow" Sakura suddenly exclaimed as she unearthed a large uncut peridot.

"More than wow, this is amazing Sakura, imagine how much money we'd get if we sold it" Karin said with wide ruby eyes, missing their friends rushing towards them to be excited all over again over yet another find.

After awhile it was apparent they weren't going to find anything else so they found a weapons shop "Excuse me, but if you could try and tell them when this kunai might have been used that would great" Itachi asked for the kids.

Ami handing over the kunai she'd found "Hmm very interesting, if I had to guess, based on the craftsmanship this kunai is about two-three hundred years old" the weapons artisan mused out loud more than a little intrigued.

"Uh we'd like that back if you don't mind, we're going to show our homeroom sensei at the academy" Ami spoke up when it became apparent the guy wasn't going to give back the kunai she'd found.

He was less than pleased given the look he shot her but handed over the kunai nonetheless and she held it tightly getting the feeling if she let go of it again she wouldn't get it back next time "Right then, shall we get set up for your sleepover" Itachi cleared his throat.

Directing the group of seven out the door of the weapons shop hastily "So Sakura what are you going to do with that huge gem once we show it to Iruka-sensei" Sasuke questioned having been curious since the peridot had been found.

It was ginormous really "Maybe I'll have it cut into smaller pieces to make earrings or rings that we can wear while storing the rest to sell at a later time in case of emergencies" Sakura shrugged, thinking logically to Itachi's amusement.

"Cool, I vote for all of us having matching earrings" Fujun murmured, liking that idea very much, because someday they'd be separated into individual teams and they'd need something to remind them of the bonds they had with their friends.

Sister nodding along "I second that notion" Karin bounced excitedly, just as exuberant as the other Uzumaki in their friend group, chances were the three of them would probably end up being a three man squad in the future.

"Dunno you guys, that would entail having our ears pierced which will hurt" Naruto said in the next moment not to sure about the idea, though he did think it was cool if they wore matching jewelry, being hurt for it was at the bottom of his list.

Thankfully the rest of them could understand "Just try not to worry about it to much okay Naruto, you might not really feel much except for a pinch" Minato soothed, allowing himself to be herded down the streets through the Uchiha Compound.

Until they reached the Main Family House "Nothing happened right" Mikoto asked of her eldest child once the seven children were lounging around outside in the backyard, she'd never thought her youngest child would have a friend let alone six so it made her feel very relieved.

"Other than the weapons artisan trying to keep the kunai they found, everything was fine, no one caused any problems, they were all well-behaved and didn't make trouble for me" Itachi assured, also grateful that everything had went off without a hitch since that morning.

It being a few hours before dinner now, the kids also had to be practically starving as well "They actually found something" Fugaku intoned dubiously, eyebrow raised on his oldest son and heir of the entire Uchiha Clan.

And he nodded "Yes a kunai that's about 200 to 300 years old and a large uncut peridot that I believe they'll have cut into smaller pieces to turn into earrings for each of them to wear" Itachi chuckled lightly.

Fugaku shook his head and went back to working on some paperwork while Mikoto resumed cooking the requested food for the massive sleepover, Itachi headed out back however and found Shisui there running away from the children.

"Help" Shisui whispered as he sprinted by that he wholeheartedly ignored as the kids raced past him next hot on their targets heels, suddenly Sakura signed discreetly to Sasuke who darted into the bushes, Naruto joining him.

Shisui completely unaware that two of the children were now no longer chasing him, Ami having learned enough to understand what Sakura had just communicated apparently slowed way down, Karin following her lead in slight confusion.

Leaving Sakura, Fujun and Minato still chasing after the oblivious Shisui, until he found himself trapped "No cheating Shisui-san, they caught you fair and square" Itachi said, seeing that Shisui was about to cheat and body flicker rescuing himself essentially.

"No fair, how'd you even set this up without me knowing it, I didn't hear any of you talking" Shisui sulked as the kids exchanged high fives with one another, obviously proud of themselves for ensnaring their target.

Itachi chuckled "These kids know sign language remember, most of them at least" Itachi explained, and about five of the children in his backyard nodded, Fujun and Karin the only ones that didn't know how to communicate silently.

"Pretty much, seeing as you were so distracted you didn't even notice when I signed to Sasuke and told him to hide in the bushes, Naruto joined him, then Ami slowed way down as did Karin, which left myself, Minato and Fujun to bring up the rear to surround you" Sakura snickered heartlessly.

The seventeen year old pouted at her "Got quite the tactical mind their don't you Sakura" Minato commented, eyeing Sakura approvingly, to his horror, he also felt the beginnings of a crush forming, making his heart flutter and he wasn't sure how to deal with it quite yet.

Sakura grinned widely "Yeah her Dad and Kosho have been teaching her a lot lately so that she can protect herself from anymore incidences" Sasuke chimed in, having been learning and training a lot himself so that he could help protect Sakura next time.

"Who are your parents exactly Sakura, I don't think I've ever seen you leave with them from the academy, like yesterday, that strange guy you walked with wasn't your Dad, I could tell" Karin asked, wanting to know more about Sakura.

Unfortunately before Sakura could say anything Naruto piped in "That's Kosho, her clan training sensei, and her Dad is old man Hokage's son, her mom is uh….." Naruto trailed off at that, seeing as he didn't know anything else.

Ami frowned "You have a Dad, but not a Mom" Ami inquired hesitantly, hoping that Sakura would put them out of their misery and say that yes she did have a Mom, but that wasn't the case as Sakura nodded her head.

Though she did have one thing to say "I do have someone I consider a Mom though, her names Kurenai, she's been helping Dad raise me since he adopted me and it was when I was six that they finally started dating so someday she'll be my real mom" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Good for you Sakura, we're just lucky to have our Mom who would have sacrificed herself for those horrible Grass Shinobi" Fujun grumbled, darkening the mood for a brief moment until Mikoto called out the backdoor that dinner was ready.

So with their guts growling they hurried into the house and found barbecue everything, barbecue pull pork, barbecue chicken wings and barbecue ribs "Mm that's good Mom" Sasuke groaned munching on a rib and being positively messy.

Mikoto merely smiled allowing him this small lapse in table manners just this once as the food was devoured by hungry children and then they all went back out to play some more until finally curling up in pre-prepared sleeping bags to watch the stars for a bit and go to sleep after awhile.

The next day they thanked both Mikoto and Fugaku for allowing them to have a huge sleepover/barbecue sort of party and returned home to their own houses besides Sasuke, did the rest of their homework and went back to the academy on Monday.

Where they showed off what they'd found to Iruka "Perhaps you'll be able to find some more next time" Iruka said, more than a little amused that his students had actually found some valuable things while out treasure hunting, each of them nodded then paid attention to class.

It was that weekend, no treasure hunting escapades allowed that day that all of them got their ears pierced to wear matching peridot earrings made from the cut peridot that Asuma had taken to a jeweler during the week to get cut and crafted into earrings, strengthening their bonds further.


	11. Chapter 10

In the three years that followed, Sakura eventually did forgive Kiba, but she could never bring herself to be friends with him, the spoke to one another casually every once in awhile but that was the extent of their relationship.

And before they knew it, they'd all graduated from the academy "So tomorrows the big day huh Sakura, when you find out who your teammates are and your jonin sensei" Asuma asked eyeing his daughter who was lounging on the couch.

Practically being squished by Konohamaru who had decided to take a nap on her "Mhm I'm hoping for at least Sasuke to be on my team and the other its a tie between Naruto or Minato" Sakura nodded.

However she also knew that she might not get either boy on her team "Ah have no fear Sakura everything will turn out I'm sure, what I can't believe is that I'm going to be an instructor to genin myself" Asuma chuckled.

Sipping at his coffee "Don't forget Mom is gonna be one to" Sakura giggled quietly at him, shifting a little bit to be more comfortable, Asuma watched in a small manner of amusement before helping with the eight year old.

By lifting him entirely and depositing him on a different couch "Nearly forgot….here you are Sakura a graduation gift from Kurenai and I" Asuma snapped his fingers suddenly then pulled out a neatly wrapped package.

Just as Kurenai entered the house "Impatient man your lucky I got home in the nick of time" Kurenai huffed at him seeing that her boyfriend had just handed over the present they'd picked out for Sakura together.

Asuma flushed lightly in response as she joined him to watch Sakura open up the gift, she was practically bouncing in excitement as she opened it to reveal knuckle blades "Their customized to fit your fingers specifically so no one else will be able to use them" Kurenai smiled.

Explaining as Sakura stood to try them out, emerald eyes twinkling with excitement "Can't wait to test them during a fight, thanks Mom and Dad" Sakura grinned up at her parents while putting the knuckle blades in her weapons pouch with a frown.

Kurenai smiled and passed over another gift "From Saizou and Amaya, I saw them on their way out for a mission but they gave that to me to give to you Sakura" Kurenai said knowing what it was but not saying.

Once again Sakura eagerly opened her graduation gift to reveal a custom made weapons pouch for her knuckle blades "I'll have to thank them when I can" Sakura smiled brightly, hugging her parents before gracefully sitting again.

Idly fiddling with her hitai-ate now "Ugh tomorrow is going to be so hectic" Asuma groaned suddenly to both Sakura and Kurenai's amusement, it also unfortunately woke Konohamaru who sat up looking around in confusion.

Realizing that he wasn't where he'd fallen asleep at, "Sakura-nee" Konohamaru yawned, re-situating himself next to her but this time he stayed awake, eyeing his Uncle who seemed as if he was about to start pacing any minute now.

"Though I won't disagree with you Asuma" Kurenai admitted after a short time of watching her boyfriend silently freak out over the fact that he was going to be a instructor to genin, not just any genin but the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

While she had Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka for her own students, Asuma sighed before finally calming and before they knew it, it was bed time "Goodnight Mom, Dad, Konohamaru-kun" Sakura bid them night individually.

Then padded down the hall to her bedroom and the following morning after breakfast left the house only to be greeted by her ever present blonde shadows *Morning Sakura-chan* Naruto signed at her.

*Yes good morning Sakura, pleasant dreams I hope* Minato gave the shorter blonde an indulgent smile once they had took up their places on either side of Sakura on their final walk to the academy to meet their sensei and find out who their teammates were.

Sakura slipped her arms through theirs "Very pleasant Minato but good morning to the both of you as well" Sakura declared, dragging the two blondes along until they reached the academy where they looked their last of it.

Before finally entering and heading to their classroom "Figures you lot would be here early" Iruka commented with a chuckle, gesturing to the other members of their friend group Ami, Fujun, Karin and Sasuke.

Minato, Naruto and Sakura grinned at him then joined their friends *In a mood are you* Sasuke signed seeing the excitement bubbling right beneath the surface in his best friend imagine his surprise when she actually nodded.

"I can hardly wait to find out who I'm having on my team" Sakura bounced the most excitable she'd been in awhile, plus she was eagerly awaiting her chance to test out her knuckle blades so that she could learn how to wield them like her Father could someday.

Everyone in the row below meaning Naruto, Karin and Fujun blinked at her in shock before a smile won out on their faces "Good grief your like a ticking time bomb…..oops I didn't mean to say it like that sorry Sakura" Ami snickered then realized what she'd said.

Luckily Sakura understood and waved her off in response "So who do you all think will be on your teams anyway" Fujun questioned, having this hope that he wouldn't be separated from his sister, they worked better together anyway.

Their friends in the top row all shared a look between them communicating silently with just their eyes "Genin squads are formed depending on how we all passed the academy graduation exam, someone with the lowest score could end up with the person who had the highest" Minato said.

Nodding at Sakura indicating that she'd gotten the highest scores on both the physical test and written one the best since Tsunade Senju actually "Basically your saying we could end up with anyone and agonizing over it will get us no where" Karin translated.

Only to get a sunshiny smile which meant she'd accurately guessed what he was trying to say at the front of the room Iruka coughed out a laugh while trying to maintain a professional air when more of his former students entered the classroom.

Until he noted that all of the graduates were sitting so got the ball rolling so to speak "Everyone I cannot tell you how proud of each and every one of you that I am, not only for graduating but also doing your best" Iruka launched in to his prepared congratulations speech.

"So congratulations, I'm proud that you were my students and I hope to see each of you out there making a difference, carving a path that others will strive to walk with you as you set out to achieve your dreams or goals, that being said I'll announce teams now" Iruka finished.

Looking a little misty eyed to some of his students horror many of whom adored the soft Chunin who had taught them throughout their years in the academy but when he mentioned that bit about announcing their teams every single person in class straightened.

Iruka nodded pleased that they were all paying attention "Team 6 will be Ami Himekari, Fuki Mitokado and Mai Utatane that is all" Iruka listed and the three girls of Team Six shared uncomfortable glances with each other.

Before moving to sit in a row together "Next is Team Seven, Sakura Sarutobi, Sasuke Uchiha and Minato Namikaze, Team Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Team Ten Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara" Iruka continued.

Going through the list until there were only three students left "And on Team Eleven Naruto Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki and Fujun Uzumaki that is all, your Jonin sensei will be here to pick you up within the hour" Iruka concluded then beat a hasty retreat from the room.

Knowing that some of his former students would catch on that he hadn't told them who their sensei's were but quickly left as to avoid being asked questions he wouldn't be able to answer "Can you believe it we're on the same team" Naruto exclaimed to his row mates.

Who were now his teammates to "Did you notice though that Iruka-sensei didn't say who we would be taught by" Fujun piped in, having found that odd not to mention Iruka had practically run out of the classroom like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

"He probably wasn't allowed to say" Karin added, glancing to the classroom door as it slid open again to reveal a familiar person, Kurenai Yuhi, Sakura's mother, glided gracefully into the classroom and pinned her crimson orbs on Team Eight.

Then she nodded "Team Eight I'm your sensei Kurenai Yuhi, pleased to meet you in an official capacity" Kurenai greeted before shepherding her students out the classroom door with a little wink at Sakura who giggled under her breath.

A moment later another familiar person entered the classroom "Asuma Sarutobi come with me Team Ten and we'll get started" Asuma introduced himself, Ino stood and dragged her reluctant teammates after her until all four of them were gone.

Closing the door behind them, less than five minutes after that a jonin came for Team Six leaving only two teams left and the team dubbed as Team Seven were about to be shocked out of their wits when he walked through the doors into their classroom.

Wearing a Jonin flak jacket, anbu tattoo covered by a sleeve "Team Seven, Itachi Uchiha but you three already knew that didn't you, which makes things easier, we'll still do introductions so follow me to somewhere more secure" Itachi smiled kindly.

"Ni-san how the heck did you…." Sasuke jumped up but got a hand slapped over his mouth, he flushed red in embarrassment and allowed himself to be led from the classroom until they arrived at the supposed more secure location.

Itachi shut the door to the little cabin he'd led his students to "First off I'm implementing a series of rules that each of you must adhere to is that understood, that will be after, so sit, tell me your names, hobbies, dreams/goals etcetera you understand" Itachi instructed.

Obviously taking his new position seriously "Guess I'll go first, name Minato Namikaze, likes/hobbies: reading, homemade food, my dislike is war, phrase I tend to us the fires shadow illuminates the village and my dream to make a world where everyone can live in peace" Minato chimed in first.

Up next was apparently Sasuke "Name, Sasuke Uchiha, likes/hobbies: training, talking walks, favorite food tomatoes, dislikes is anything sweet, word I tend to use power, dream is to be my Ni-san in a fight while my goal is to give a taste of righteous fury to anyone who hurts Sakura" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura smiled at him kindly while finally taking her turn "Sakura Sarutobi, likes/hobbies: playing trivia games to test my intelligence and training to master various skills to be a well-rounded shinobi, favorite food sweets particularly anmitsu, dislikes: bullies and anything spicy, phrase I like to use is a life with love throughout" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Finally coming to her dream "And my dream is to prove to anyone who has made assumptions of me wrong" the rosette vowed determinedly before Itachi took his turn introducing himself and giving them just a little more information about him that they hadn't known before.

Especially his little brother "Right rules, this cabin here is our official meeting place, the only times we'll be meeting here is for missions or training, the times and place of our training sessions will be posted on this board" Itachi cleared his throat.

Launching into his prepared explanation "That is number one, #2 inspections, get use to inspecting each others pouches, each of you should always be prepared in case of a mission, #3 when it's just the four of us we'll sign to one another to communicate" Itachi listed.

"#4 team dinners are mandatory and the one hosting has to cook this is to promote unity amongst you three, #5 in-fighting will be dealt with by punishment, a little healthy rivalry is alright but if your actively trying to harm one another expect to be dealt with accordingly" Itachi said.

Giving them two more rules to the three he had already told them "Health evaluations will also be mandatory as rule #6 every time we come back from a mission that takes us outside the village and #7 treat me how you would like to be treated" Itachi finished.

Relieved to see his students still paying attention "Okay N…Itachi-sensei, will you be posting when we're supposed to have team dinners on the board as well" Sasuke asked, feeling a little awkward about addressing his brother differently but he wanted to adhere to the rules.

Itachi raised a brow, Sasuke frowned when he got no answer before remembering and quickly signed his question *Thank you Sasuke and yes, that will be on the board as well* Itachi signed back glad that they were at least making this easy on him.

Seeing as he was the youngest to be a genin instructor so he had to work that extra bit harder so that he wasn't underestimated *By the way Itachi-sensei how did you become our sensei* Sakura questioned suddenly through sign language.

Which he would have to teach them a more advanced technique that was harder for others to decipher, perhaps they could even develop their own sign language 'Wouldn't that be something" Itachi thought inwardly in amusement.

Before answering that which he'd been asked *Hokage-sama thought it was high time I was taken out of Anbu, like Kakashi-senpai before me and after passing the tests to become a genin sensei, I was put in charge of you three* Itachi explained calmly.

*Is there anything else you'd like to tell us Itachi-sensei or are we free to leave* Minato inquired, more amused than annoyed at the turn of events, though it was slightly frustrating that he had to do this whole being a genin thing all over again.

A quick glance at the clock told Itachi that it was time to release his students *Be awake and gathered here at 0800 hours tomorrow with that your free to go* Itachi informed, leaving them with a set of instructions for the following day.

Then vanished in a flurry of crows "AHHHHHHHH" Sasuke screamed suddenly getting out his frustrations over the fact that his brother was his sensei, his teammates eyed him warily for a moment then burst out laughing.

Sasuke huffed at them "Come on lets go, plus I'm sure Naruto's bursting a vein by now" Minato got the last of his chuckles out as he directed his teammates out of the cabin and out of the forest until they reached the first of their houses.

Sakura's "See you tomorrow Sasuke, Minato" Sakura waved to the two males as she disappeared into her house leaving them to split up in different directions, once within Sakura neatly put away her sandals and padded down the hall of the foyer to the living room.

Where Asuma was still in the midst of a meeting with his students "Guess I underestimated how long it would take, hmm I'm still not finished so go to your room and put up a sound proofing tag alright Sakura" Asuma frowned.

"Okay Dad" Sakura nodded knowing that she was a distraction for the time being so did as told with little arguments, thirty minutes later Asuma opened her door to let her know that his students were gone for the time being.

Immediately the sound proofing tag came down "Bet you were surprised huh to see Itachi there as your sensei" Asuma commented now that he could as they headed in to the kitchen for an early lunch and Sakura sat at the table patiently waiting.

At the statement she nodded "Yeah poor Sasuke looked like he was going to have a brain aneurysm over the whole thing as I expected though Minato's pretty unflappable about things and took to it like a fish out of water and honestly I don't mind Itachi as my sensei either" Sakura said.

Just then the door opened and in walked Kurenai who heaved a relieved sigh "Itachi got the luck of the draw with you, Sasuke and Minato as his students, meanwhile I have to work hard at helping Hinata become confident, Shino to become social and Kiba to work more with his teammates" Kurenai grimaced.

Asuma winced "At least you didn't get students who are all at once lazy, constantly hungry and always loud" Asuma chimed in, Kurenai huffed at him in response thinking that he was trying to downplay her feelings by revealing he had equally as bad students.

Sakura remained quiet during this time in which they nitpicked on one another until lunch was done, only then did they stop and share a laugh over their ridiculousness while they ate and a few hours later Konohamaru came marching in with his friends on his heels where they sat and did their homework in the living room.

That night after her shower, Sakura checked over her pouch, made sure all of her weapons were sharp, then set her alarm for six the following morning, unfortunately it also meant eating breakfast alone when she did wake up.

Before leaving the house after scribbling a note for Asuma and Kurenai to find "I thought as much" Minato greeted by trying to give her a heart attack though she didn't outwardly show it, her heart was pounding at being caught off guard so suddenly.

Even if it was just Minato who she knew would never hurt her like that *Morning* Sasuke signed looking irritated when they showed up in the cabin that was their meeting place *Sensei's left us a task* he signed again once he had their attention.

By showing off the leaf that had two simple words etched into it ~Find Me~ was the only instructions they'd been given for the morning, it was a test to see how well they worked together as a team and make them think at the same time *Wonderful* Sakura signed with a sigh.

Meanwhile Itachi was hiding on the Hokage Mountain, chakra and scent masked just in case Sakura decided to use her summons to track him down *Okay what do you two suggest first, seeing as you know Itachi-san more than I do* Minato questioned.

*Pouch inspection, this task could be more daunting than we realize so we should make sure our pouches are appropriately stocked in case we have to do more than just find Itachi-sensei* Sakura declared, adhering to the rules.

Minato nodded so they handed over their weapons pouch to the person opposite them and Sakura got his while Sasuke got hers and he got Sasuke's *Could use a little more ninja wire, other than that I think your pretty good on weapons* Sasuke informed.

Once they had their own pouches back, even their storage and medical pouches had been checked over, Sasuke was down on medical supplies and there had been nothing wrong with Minato's to his pleasure, Sakura nodded.

Then the three of them sat down at the table in the cabin and thought strategy *We could always attempt to lure Itachi-sensei out, use clones, sent them out in all directions, oh but neither of you know the shadow clone jutsu do you, well there's one idea out the window* Minato grimaced.

Realizing exactly how unprepared they were now *I could attempt to track his chakra trail with my sharingan, then again he could be blocking his chakra, he's good at that* Sasuke signed the suggestion, forehead creased in consideration.

As they each tried to come up with a strategy to find their sensei *There's always information gathering, we could go to your Mom, Sasuke, ask her a couple of questions, see which ones she reacts to and go from there* Sakura signed with a grin.

Coming up with a better idea so off to the Uchiha Compound they went and Mikoto was hard-pressed not to laugh "Can you help you three" Mikoto asked, eyeing their determined expressions.

Itachi had been right, they'd all come here first so it was her duty to do her best to not give them any information or hints they could use to find Itachi "Mom have you seen Itachi, preferably this morning like during breakfast maybe seeing as you were the only one up early enough" Sasuke asked.

Smirking inwardly when he caught her small imperceptible flinch right as she lied "Of course not Sasuke-chan, you know your brother, he always gets up way earlier than me" Mikoto sniffed out hoping they hadn't seen her flinch.

Unfortunately for her all of Team Seven had seen the flinch and heard the obvious lie "Hmm, did he say anything when you didn't see him" Sakura questioned next, there Mikoto flinched again as she realized she had been caught lying.

Mikoto sighed "You kids are to perceptive, yes I saw him, yes he said something but I can't tell you or give you any hints" Mikoto relented to that much, the rest was up to them in order to pass the genin test.

Sasuke slumped his shoulders for a brief moment before perking up in determination and she knew that they would be finding Itachi very soon "Hold on a minute you two, I just remembered something he told us yesterday, it could be the key to finding Itachi-sensei" Minato chimed in.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment then opened them in the next moment as she caught on followed by Sasuke "Thanks Mom, we know where Itachi is now" Sasuke waved, the three of them leaving the Uchiha Compound behind.

They trekked all the way across the village to the Hokage Mountain "Found you Itachi-sensei" Minato greeted once they reached the top and found their sensei overlooking the village, it was a place he often came himself.

Itachi smiled at them briefly then signed two words *Catch Me* were their next instructions from the Uchiha as he jumped over the edge of the cliff, Sakura didn't even hesitate to Sasuke and Minato's horror when she threw herself after their sensei.

Plotting an idea split second *He won't let me get hurt* Sakura signed, reasoning with the two as she fell until they couldn't see her hands any more, with that she angled her body, Itachi cursed inwardly at her rashness.

But caught her just before they hit the ground and he cushioned his feet with chakra to prevent any injury "Reckless girl" Itachi huffed, attempting to set her down but Sakura latched on like a vice grip and he suddenly understood why she'd jumped after him.

"Maybe but you did say catch you and seeing as we're lowly genin Itachi-sensei, we have to use any means necessary even sneaky and underhanded tactics like that one" Sakura snickered at him refusing to budge.

Next to appear after running like mad dogs down the steps were Minato and Sasuke who also gripped onto their sensei not allowing him to flee "Fine I give congratulations you pass the test" Itachi sighed admitting defeat.

Immediately his students released him from their hold "Awesome we did it" Sasuke cheered, prancing about wearing the biggest grin on his face ever missing what Itachi had said about the whole thing being a test.

Sakura and Minato didn't however but seeing as they had passed it didn't feel the need to ask about it *So what's next on the agenda* Minato questioned when Sasuke finally stopped cheering and the three of them faced their sensei for further instruction.

Itachi eyed the position of the sun for a moment *Mission, D Rank, when you three have proven your capable of handling yourselves I'll get you a C Rank mission* Itachi decided knowing they had plenty of time to complete a few missions.

So his students straightened themselves and followed him to the Hokage Tower where missions were assigned "Ah I wondered when I would be seeing you in here" Hiruzen greeted, relieved that his adopted granddaughter had passed the genin test.

Earning an excited smile from the girl who was stood between her teammates and he knew he'd made the right choice in assigning Minato to Sakura's team "We'll take a few D Ranks if you don't mind Hokage-sama" Itachi cleared his throat.

Directing attention onto him "Paint a fence, clean out the river on Training Grounds 15, walk dogs" Sasuke read off, losing his enthusiasm some, but what he didn't do was complain because he didn't want to be treated like a kid anymore.

Glad that none of them were making a fuss Itachi led his students out of the tower and down the streets to their first mission "You know this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be" Sakura noted as she painted the fence aqua blue.

For a sweet old couple who really needed the help "There you go Sakura think positively" Minato smiled at the girl, earning one back that had his heart fluttering in his chest, he quickly refocused all of his attention on painting to distract himself from that feeling he didn't want to acknowledge.

The only one to notice his action was Itachi who decided not to say or ask anything yet and a few hours later they were finished *Thank kami* Sasuke signed in relief once they were back at the cabin first mission pay burning holes in their wallets.

*Honestly they weren't that bad Sasuke* Sakura snorted as she signed while taking a seat in between the two boys at the table in their meeting place so that they were all facing Itachi again awaiting whatever he would tell them.

This pleased Itachi who was glad he didn't have to exert to much effort in reigning them in "First before I tell you what we'll be doing tomorrow I'd like you three to tell me what you learned today" Itachi requested.

Speaking outwardly "Look beneath the underneath of things and even though we prepare it might not always be enough" Minato admitted, remembering only that morning when they hadn't been fully prepared regardless of preparing.

Itachi nodded his head but waited "Perception and predictability like when I predicted that you'd catch me" Sakura chimed in seriously after giving the question a lot of thought, another nod from Itachi and all that was left was Sasuke.

Who crossed his arms thinking long and hard "Things can be deceiving, such as the D rank missions, they should be easy at first glance but once you dig deeper their actually not and make you actually think in order to figure out a way to complete it" Sasuke said.

After scratching his head for several minutes "Correct, all three of you, each of those things is something every shinobi should be able to do or spot" Itachi explained, drawing them in to his lecture of sorts.

"That's why I'm adding another rule to the list #8 always question and don't just take things as they are because reality is things could be the opposite of what you think them to be" Itachi declared, scribbling the new rule on the board.

Just as he was about to explain what they'd be doing the next day the door to the cabin opened and in sauntered his best friend "Mean I've been looking everywhere for you Itachi-chan" Shisui pouted at him.

Sasuke, Sakura and Minato shared amused looks when Itachi shot the man a deadpan look "Perhaps it's because I didn't want to be found Shisui-san in case you didn't notice I have students to teach now" Itachi intoned sarcastically.

Shisui held up his hands in mock fear "So scary Itachi-chan and I'm sure they won't mind if you let them leave a little early right" Shisui sniggered, looking to the newly minted genin in hopes they would side with him.

Unfortunately he underestimated their loyalty to Itachi "Actually Shisui-san we have yet to hear what Itachi wants us to do tomorrow so whatever you want him for is just going to have to wait" Sasuke announced.

Fighting down the uncontrollable laughter that rolled through him at the kicked puppy look Shisui suddenly started sporting, Itachi wore the most stoic expression ever at the look "Yeah that's right Shisui-san" Sakura nodded, siding with her teammates.

Itachi pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing when the look Shisui was wearing became even more pathetic and ridiculous "Sasuke and Sakura are right" Minato chimed in, participating in the antics a little bit.

Leaving Shisui huffing up a storm at being ganged up on by the genin "Fine seeing as I have no choice" Shisui relented after a couple more minutes of pouting ridiculously and sat to allow them to finish up.

Thankful that the situation had been dealt with temporarily Itachi cleared his throat "Training tomorrow, we'll meet here first at 0800 hours perform the pouch inspection then head on over to the field for taijutsu training at 0900 hours" Itachi informed.

At that his students scrambled from the cabin leaving him alone with Shisui "So what was so important that you had to interrupt me while I was with my students" Itachi asked sitting in a vacated chair after he'd adjusted the things written down on the board a little bit.

Shisui shifted awkwardly in response "Err it's not so much that it's important or anything I just needed you" Shisui confessed sheepishly earning a long suffering sigh from Itachi who stood and left the cabin and him behind until he caught up on their way to the compound.

In the meantime said students had headed towards the market "I'm going to stock up on ninja wire" Sakura stated, seeing the display and grabbing an entire roll before buying it to add to her weapons pouch that way no one would have any complaints about it.

"Well in that case I'll get some more medical supplies for my med pouch" Sasuke announced, grabbing bandage rolls, ointments and antidotes in pill form, gauze pads, and tape from the shelf, doing the same as Sakura.

Minato shook his head at them in amusement "All three of us should think about buying slightly looser clothing as well to hide weapons on our persons just in case" Minato suggested knowing that it would eventually come up and wanting to get a hard start on it to get in the habit of it.

Both Sakura and Sasuke agreed with him, unfortunately what they bought had to be embroidered with their clan crests but the three of them walked away with new clothes to wear and finally headed home in opposite directions of each other.

Upon entering the house Sakura found herself alone for once, a note pinned to the fridge when she was of the mind to look for a such a thing and all it said was that they might not be back until after dinner so it was her responsibility to feed Konohamaru.

Sakura shrugged made herself a quick snack to nibble on and got to cooking supper, halfway through Konohamaru came home from probably either Moegi's or Udon's seeing as the three stalwart friends traded off going to each others homes for homework.

"Where's Asuma-oji and Kurenai-oba" Konohamaru noted the two adults absence once he'd sat at the table and realized it was just his cousin there cooking them dinner which was a pretty rare occurrence now that he was thinking about it.

At his question she aimed a patient smile at him "Out with their students still Konohamaru-kun, the note said they might not be back until after dinner" Sakura explained kindly as she finished and plated up the food for them.

Though she was unsure if her parents were going to eat she went ahead and made them plates as well before sitting to eat "Oh that's right me, Moegi and Udon had a problem with a part of our math homework will you help me with it after we get done eating" Konohamaru requested.

She thought about it for a moment then nodded but held up one finger "On the condition you help clean up Konohamaru and don't make a fuss when it's time to take a bath" Sakura informed knowing that it was hard to get Konohamaru to do anything he didn't want to do.

Konohamaru pouted and sulked for the better half of a minute before nodding "Alright I'll help with dishes and won't make a stink about having to take a bath when Asuma-oji tells me to" Konohamaru relented.

Then began shoveling food into his mouth obviously hungry and afterwards did in fact help clean up after himself where once done they moved into the living room and she helped him as promised until two hours after that Asuma and Kurenai returned home.

Looking exhausted on their feet "Huh why do you look like you had probably the easiest day of your life" Asuma grumbled, tired from giving his genin a test he specifically devised and they'd been stubborn needless to say especially when he took them to get their first missions.

"Ah well Itachi-sensei gave us a pretty easy test, then the D Rank missions didn't take to long nor were they all that hard so yeah" Sakura admitted, Asuma groaned louder at that, suddenly wishing he'd gotten his daughter as his students rather than the Ino-Shika-Chou trio.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from giggling at his expression "Don't mind him Sakura-chan, we'll be fine right after we eat" Kurenai commented a little more energetic than her boyfriend apparently as she dragged him up and the two of them disappeared into the kitchen.

Where they warmed up the food she'd left for them ate in all it took thirty minutes, unfortunately the warm food in their bellies made them even more tired "Your in charge" Asuma mumbled at her already on his way out what with his eyes shut and head back on the couch.

Kurenai rolled her eyes "Bed Asuma, sorry Sakura" Kurenai once again pulled her boyfriend up so that they could trudge tiredly to their bedroom and get some shut eye, Sakura staring after them with wide eyes.

Until Konohamaru piped in "So does that mean I don't have to take a bath tonight" the eight year old questioned cheekily, Sakura caught him in the nick of time when she turned and found him getting ready to run off to his bedroom.

And he began pouting as she deposited him in the bathroom "Bath Konohamaru then bed" Sakura reminded, eerily reminding him of his mom Amaya who could be scary when he was bratty so he dutifully did as told and took a bath.

Then he was tucked in and read to, Sakura nodded satisfied that he'd sleep through the night, headed off to take her own shower and go to bed afterwards, making sure to set her alarm for early again and that's how her first three days as an official genin passed.


	12. Chapter 11

Like instructed the members of Team Seven met up at their team cabin the following morning at 0800 hours well a few minutes shy of the assigned meeting time "So hows Naruto doing being on a team with Karin and Fujun" Sasuke asked.

Seeing as they had the time since Itachi wasn't there yet and he hadn't heard anything about the other blonde that was a member of their friend group for the last couple of days "He's fine, I'll let him know that you asked after him Sasuke, once he stops ranting anyway" Minato smiled.

"Ranting about who, his sensei, how come" Sakura frowned not sure she liked the sound of that, and she hoped the man/woman whoever it was, wasn't doing anything to Naruto or she'd go straight to the Hokage.

Minato chuckled "The man's constantly late by three hours every time and it's driving Naruto-kun and his teammates crazy" Minato explained, noting the relieved expression on her face afterwards making him wonder what she was thinking.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait very long "Good cause if he had been doing anything to Naruto like singling him out or something I would have gone to Jiji about it" Sakura declared, protective of her friends.

Across from her Sasuke shuddered a little bit before jumping slightly at the expected appearance of his brother "Itachi your late by one minute" Sasuke informed gleefully having been watching the clock.

Prompting an eye roll *Apologies, but we'll start with the inspection now if you don't mind* Itachi apologized with a nod of his head then reminded them they had a pouch inspection to conduct amongst each other.

He took note of the ease in which they looked over each others pouches, studying the contents of each with critical gazes *We're all good I believe Itachi-sensei* Sakura signed at him once they had concluded their inspection.

Now it was his turn to look them over *Nice, very nice, I'm proud of you three* Itachi smiled as he signed at them, pleased that they were taking the rule seriously and keeping their pouches appropriately stocked.

In all it had taken like thirty minutes *Thanks, though we should let you know that we did that yesterday to and we're less than equipped* Minato admitted, not saying that his pouches had been properly stocked just letting the young man know.

*Well now that we're finished and all that does it mean its time to head over to the training field* Sasuke questioned after fitting his pouches to his body again, Itachi chuckled at their eagerness but nodded and led his students from the cabin.

To their designated training grounds and they arrived on them at exactly 0900 hours "First we'll split up in pairs, for specific reasoning I will not be pairing you two together any time soon Sasuke, Sakura, which leaves either myself or Minato to spar against" Itachi informed.

Mentally going over sparring pairs Sasuke and Sakura shared an amused smile with one another but nodded in understanding and soon it was Itachi clone vs Sakura and Sasuke vs Minato *Just taijutsu right* Minato inquired to be sure.

And got another nod *Get ready to go down Minato* Sasuke signed shifting into his first stance that had been developed from the time he was old enough to start training which was when he had been five, Minato chuckled but did the same then they lunged at each other starting the spar.

Several meters away were Sakura and her opponent a clone of their sensei *What are you waiting for Sakura, I'm right here* the Itachi clone widened his stance, hoping to lure her in and take her down hard fast.

Unfortunately Sakura had a rational mind and kept her distance for the time being *That won't work on me Itachi-sensei* Sakura signed at him, circling her opponent, trying to spot an opening just as she'd been taught by Kosho all these years.

Green eyes widened slightly as she noticed something in the next moment and Sakura had to fight to keep a grin off her face, that's why the Itachi clone wasn't expecting to suddenly be thrown off balance when she stomped the ground, cracking it.

Positioned in the tree as he was the real Itachi sweat-dropped lightly and shook his head in amusement over her antics, eventually though Sakura did end up being pinned to the ground by his clone while Minato won against Sasuke.

"Again, keep sparring" Itachi instructed from his spot, wanting to push them past their limits so they could improve so the three preteens faced their opponents and started their spars all over again, employing new tactics as they were thought up.

Until Sasuke, Minato and Sakura were sufficiently exhausted of stamina "Well done you three, take a breather for a few minutes then we'll head back to the cabin for lunch and afterwards we'll do a few missions" Itachi smiled at the trio.

Sasuke groaned softly in response from where he was laying face first on the ground "Yay missions" Sakura cheered tiredly trying to be enthused about them but even she was exhausted at the moment and couldn't muster up much to Itachi's amusement.

Next to her Minato shook his head lightly "Don't worry by the time we've eaten we'll be raring to go again and have energy to spare probably" Minato assured, the positive thinker for the morning and a few minutes later the four of them began their trek back to the cabin for lunch.

That Itachi had made them "Itadakimasu" Sasuke exclaimed, wasting no time in digging in to the home-cooked meal that his brother had graciously prepared, the most likely reason he'd been a minute late to their meeting that morning.

And like promised once they'd finished eating the three of them were full up on energy and chakra again so Itachi took them across the village to get a few more D rank missions "Oh hello Itachi-kun" Kakashi greeted as they waited in line behind other genin teams.

Hearing that name Naruto, Karin and Fujun whipped around to see Team Seven stood behind them "Kakashi-san how are things going for you as a sensei so far" Itachi greeted back politely, making conversation since the line was moving so slowly.

Kakashi rolled his visible iris clearly un-enthused about being a sensei "Eh they learn well enough I suppose, lets just hope your students aren't giving you any trouble" Kakashi commented, glancing to Sakura specifically as he said that.

Sakura opened her mouth to snap at him but Minato squeezed her hand gently in warning "All three of us are perfectly behaved for Itachi-sensei" Minato informed, frowning at his former student in disappointment.

Which was either ignored or not seen as Kakashi scoffed in response "You guys are lucky having Itachi as your sensei, at least he's not late all the time I bet" Naruto pouted suddenly, defusing the tension un-knowingly while making a jab at his sensei for his constant lateness.

"He was late this morning" Sasuke chimed in with a smirk, clearly holding that against his brother/sensei only to get rapped lightly over the head with knuckles by Itachi who stared down at him in amusement.

Though Itachi was still a little peeved that Kakashi had dared to call Sakura a troublemaker when she was anything but "Really that's unlike you Itachi-sensei" Fujun said eyeing the teenager with wide ruby irises.

Realizing that he was going to be ganged up on Itachi relented to the teasing with a confession "I made lunch for the four of us, it took a little longer than I expected" Itachi admitted in an amused tone of voice for the Uzumaki trio.

Naruto and Fujun immediately began sulking even more at that "Meanwhile we get cheapskate sensei over here" Karin harrumphed earning an indulgent smile from her sensei, eventually the line moved forward and both teams got their mission.

Team Seven completed the three D ranks easily and afterwards they went back to their cabin "Just a reminder you three, this weekend will be the first team dinner, who would like to volunteer" Itachi reminded suddenly.

Before he dismissed them, his students shared looks with one another before Sakura's hand shot into the air "I'll go first Itachi-sensei" Sakura offered, eager to show off her own cooking skills for someone other than her parents and Konohamaru.

Minato and Sasuke found no reason to object either so her name was written down on the board first, followed by Minato who would host the following week, then Sasuke the week after that and Itachi himself to adhere to the rules he'd placed on the team as a whole.

So that weekend after a week full of taijutsu training and over fifteen D rank missions, Sakura headed out Saturday morning to get groceries for that nights team dinner having already been told it would just be her and Konohamaru since both of her parents and their students had missions away from the village.

It did admittedly frighten her the thought of being utterly alone with only Konohamaru but she knew that she would have to get use to it sooner or later anyway "Right lets see maybe tomato soup for Sasuke" Sakura mused aloud, eyeing the tomatoes critically when she stopped at the stall.

Unaware that she was being watched with soft brown eyes "Is she really one of Orochimaru's experiments" the purple haired interrogator asked her companion as they watched the young girl flit about from stall to stall buying groceries.

"Yes Anko, he created her in a test tube, why are you only now getting interested in knowing about her" Gai nodded, a little wary about the woman's interest in the girl he use to babysit all the time until that disastrous week.

Anko snorted "Heard she got put under Uchiha's command so I got curious and now I want to meet her, there's all sorts of things I could teach her if she ever comes up against that bastard Orochimaru to further cement her place here in Leaf" Anko informed.

Smirking lightly when Sakura narrowly avoided ramming into someone, indicating she trained her reflexes daily "Better talk to Itachi first Anko, he's rather protective over Sakura-chan, now if you'll excuse me I have to meet my team for training" Gai warned before leaving so he wasn't late.

Missing the woman's irritated glare for abandoning her to meet the girl on her own but without further ado Anko jumped down into the street right behind Sakura, who tensed then whirled clearly not liking people attempting to sneak up on her.

Given the wary look she was giving her "Brat, Anko, how ya doing" Anko greeted in a completely bizarre way that had Sakura staring at her even more warily before finally shaking her held out hand.

"My dad told me about you, you were Orochimaru's student, so that means you already know what I am" Sakura said, wondering what the older kunoichi wanted with her all of a sudden, while being extremely perceptive.

Imagine her surprise when Anko threw her head back to cackle maniacally "That makes things easier I suppose, I suppose your wondering what I'm doing here right, well I wanted to meet you, I have so see ya around sometime brat" Anko waved then was gone a split second later.

Sakura blinking after her in confusion "Strange lady that one" the rosette shrugged after a moment then carried on with her shopping, she was just getting ready to return home with her purchases when someone she hadn't seen in a week showed up at her side.

"Oh, hey Sakura, you look like your doing pretty good so I won't ask, can't stay to chat long either I'm getting nonperishable foods for a c rank mission Team Six's sensei wanted to give us a challenge you see" Ami waved.

Buying what she needed then with another wave was gone leaving Sakura to head home and start preparing dinner way ahead of time "What's all that for Sakura-nee" Konohamaru asked seeing the large amount of groceries weighing down the table.

This earned him a smile "Itachi-sensei gave us of Team Seven rules to follow one of them is team dinners I offered to host first so this is all for dinner Konohamaru-kun" Sakura explained patiently as she cut an x in the tomatoes and put them in a pot on the stove.

Next she started peeling sweet potatoes to make sweet potato curry "Mm it looks good" Konohamaru commented stomach rumbling already in anticipation of the evenings meal and his cousin giggled softly under her breath.

And the rest of the afternoon was like that to with Sakura rushing around making food, even a sweet until her team finally arrived for dinner "You made all of this by yourself" Sasuke gaped upon seeing the spread on the dining table.

She raised a fuscia brow at him "Konohamaru-kun certainly didn't help" Sakura pointed out with a grin, glad that she could shock Sasuke even now, the little imp known as her cousin laughed outright at the stunned look on Sasuke's face.

Before she shushed him and helped Konohamaru into his seat next to her "What of Asuma-san and Kurenai-san, I noticed they aren't here" Itachi questioned, frowning inwardly at the thought of his student being alone.

"Out, they took their students on a mission away from the village for the next couple of days" Sakura admitted quietly still torn over the entire matter even though she knew she could handle herself it was still scaring being by herself with just Konohamaru.

Itachi frowned outwardly now "Perhaps one of us could stay with you Sakura, in fact I'm offering myself up" Minato suggested, offering to stay and declaring outright that he would do it, he would just have to let Naruto know when he went to get some things.

Almost instantly Sakura relaxed at the offer and Itachi sighed inwardly in relief because he knew he could trust his blonde student to look after the lone kunoichi of the team "Thanks Minato" Sakura smiled brightly.

With that they all dug in and a good time was had by all "Nee-chan tired now" Konohamaru yawned full up on delicious food, Sakura smiled softly at the boy but made him take a bath despite his whining, then tucked him into bed after.

During this time Minato had run back to his shared apartment with Naruto, told the younger blonde he was spending the night at Sakura's, grabbed some things and dashed back to the Sarutobi household to find Sakura had started cleaning up.

"Let me help" Minato requested, already storing the leftovers not that there was much actually seeing as it had been devoured by hungry people "Did you already get Konohamaru in bed" he asked looking around and not spotting the boy.

Earning a nod "Yeah, he was pretty easy to manage tonight, though he still put up a fight over taking a bath I got him to take one anyway and by the time he was done all it took was tucking him in and he was out like a light afterwards" Sakura grinned.

Pleased that she was responsible enough to deal with her cousin having helped somewhat raise him what with Saizou and Amaya being gone ninety percent of the time nowadays for anbu related work.

Though her aunt and uncle still made time to come and see her and Konohamaru whenever they could "Would you have told us that your parents were out if Itachi-sensei hadn't asked Sakura" Minato inquired suddenly.

Viridian irises widened in answer before Sakura nodded "Most likely if not me Konohamaru definitely would have, it probably would have come up in conversation anyway" Sakura said softly, drying the last dish used for dinner.

So after putting it away she and Minato sat in the living room to chat for a bit longer before finally going to bed, he on the couch and her in her room and Monday morning Asuma and Kurenai were back from their missions away from the village.

They caught Sakura in the kitchen making breakfast for herself "Dad, Mom welcome home" Sakura greeted when she saw them standing in the doorway, with wide eyes probably at her cooking like a pro or something.

But at her greeting they both smiled and joined her in the kitchen "Thanks and I can safely say you don't have to worry about being left alone again for a long while Sakura, Team Eight while completing the mission failed at teamwork" Kurenai informed.

Also wondering what had possessed her to give her students a C rank mission this early anyway "Oh I wasn't alone I had Konohamaru-kun and Minato who stayed on the couch" Sakura admitted, blurting the last bit out so neither of her parents got angry.

"Well as long as it was just Minato, I trust you Sakura, what I don't trust is boys, you never know what they might have on their minds" Asuma grumbled, girlfriend and daughter stared at him and then burst out laughing at the exact same time.

After a couple of minutes Sakura managed to calm down "You don't have to worry Dad, I'm not interested in anyone like that yet" Sakura assured, Asuma flushed realizing he'd been acting like an overprotective parent which was within his rights really if he thought about it.

Kurenai shook her head "Go on, it looks like you have a training session to get to" the ruby eyed kunoichi shooed her not quite adopted daughter since she hadn't signed any documents yet, off seeing that the girl was done with breakfast.

Sakura panicked and was gone in a blur of dark gold leaving them to clean up "Honestly that girl…I never regretted it though, adopting her I mean" Asuma chuckled, adding that last bit for Kurenai's benefit.

Who bit her lip "Later maybe we could go to Hokage-sama and I could sign documents that will let me be her official mother, I know Sakura calls me Mom but I want it to be official" Kurenai said after a moment of silence.

Making him wonder if he'd done something only to be very surprised "Of course we can Kurenai and now might be the best time to do this…Kurenai, despite all my faults and eccentricities you have stuck by me, and have become someone important in my life" Asuma cleared his throat.

Dropping to one knee, pulling out a little box he'd been carrying around for ages and opening it for her "That's why I ask you this, Will you Marry me and make me and Sakura the happiest people in the village by becoming my wife and her official mother" Asuma finished.

Obviously including his daughter in the prepared speech, Kurenai brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she let out a gasp and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, Asuma waited with held breath worried he'd messed up somehow.

Until she nodded "Yes, yes Asuma I'll marry you" Kurenai cried happily, Asuma released the breath he was holding, stood, taking the ring out of the box as he did so and slid it onto her left hand ring finger before giving her a kiss.

Though she wouldn't be able to wear the ring outside the village Kurenai felt like she was the happiest woman in the village at the moment, so hours later when Sakura returned from a day out with her team she definitely wasn't expecting to get pounced on by Kurenai.

"We're going to see Hokage-sama and then after we're going out to eat" Kurenai informed leading Sakura back out the door by her shoulders and down the streets to the Hokage Tower, Asuma trailing leisurely along behind the two kunoichi.

As confused as she was Sakura simply let herself be directed until they reached the tower and got in to see her grandfather who was surprised to see them "Asuma, Kurenai, Sakura what brings you here so late" Hiruzen asked, setting down his pipe and giving them his utmost attention.

Sensing that whatever had brought his son, son's girlfriend and adopted granddaughter there was important "Father…Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan, I asked Kurenai to marry me and she said yes, we thought it appropriate you two were the first ones told" Asuma announced.

Sakura let out an excited squeal "And I've come to sign the document that will let me be Sakura's official mother before Asuma and I get married" Kurenai chimed in with another bit of exciting news that had Sakura practically vibrating with happiness.

Hiruzen let his gaze soften on the unconventional but no less loving family before him "You have my blessings then Asuma, Kurenai and here what you asked for" Hiruzen smiled kindly as he handed over the paperwork to his future daughter in law.

Then opened his arm and as she always had before Sakura rushed into it "Jiji this is great isn't it" the rosette giggled happily, hugging on to him for a moment, the only un-professionalism that she would allow herself with her grandpa and then stepped back to watch.

Until every last dotted line had been signed and Kurenai was her official mother "Congratulations Asuma, Kurenai, may you live long happy lives" Hiruzen said once the small family were preparing to head out.

Asuma waved, Kurenai nodded and Sakura smiled radiantly just before the door closed and they headed back down into the streets "It's been awhile Asuma" Saizou greeted when he opened the door to his house and found his brother, girlfriend and daughter on the other side.

"Indeed…is that what I think it is" Amaya nodded before honing in on the ring the younger woman wore on her finger, it hadn't been there a week previous, Kurenai smiled and subtly flashed it at her.

Before announcing the news "Asuma asked me to marry him, not only that but I officially signed my name on the paperwork making Sakura my official daughter" Kurenai declared, ruby irises glittering with happiness.

Saizou chuckled as his wife rushed the other kunoichi "Then there's only one thing to do, celebrate right, we're going out, get Konohamaru from his room would you Saizou" Amaya informed, taking charge of the situation.

"Nice job Asuma, nice job indeed" Saizou pat his younger brother on the shoulder then did as his wife bid until the six of them were together and headed out to a favorite restaurant, Yakiniku Q and they all sat and ordered barbecue wings and the like.

This being one of the few days he and Amaya had off to spend with their family, Asuma had bloody good timing apparently "Nee-chan what's going on" Konohamaru was still clueless about the reason they had headed out to eat for once together.

Sakura brightened "Dad asked Mom to marry him properly" Sakura admitted patiently never once having gotten frustrated with the younger boy who liked to drive everyone crazy including his pre-genin sensei Ebisu.

Konohamaru lit up at the news "So your really going to be my oba-chan now Kurenai-oba" the eight year old asked and got a nod that had him physically bouncing up and down in excitement, neither of his parents attempting to reign him in until their food arrived and the grill was lit.

Conversation flowed between the two families as food cooked and food got ate until it was all gone "Again congratulations Asuma you chose well" Saizou clapped Asuma on the shoulder again once the meal had been paid for.

"Thanks Saizou and of course, though it took me a long time to notice her I'm glad I did in the end" Asuma said, wrapping an arm around Kurenai's waist, drawing her against him as he did so while Sakura stood off to the side grinning like crazy.

Before impatience got the best of her and she joined the group hug by latching on to him, becoming his bur as he use to call her when she'd been younger "On that note we'll see you sometime, come on Konohamaru you have class tomorrow" Amaya waved.

Leading her son and husband down the streets back to home "See you tomorrow Asuma-oji, Kurenai-oba, Sakura-nee" Konohamaru waved enthusiastically at his aunt, uncle and cousin to their amusement.

Then it was Asuma's turn to lead his own family home "Night Mom, Night Dad" Sakura yawned the minute they entered the house, hugging both of her parents and got equal hugs back, with that she padded to her room, forgoing taking a shower and flopped down in her bed to get some shut eye.

"We should probably do the same" Kurenai commented after checking on Sakura to make sure she really was asleep, though she had to set the girls alarm so she could wake up and meet her team, Asuma agreed and soon they were asleep as well.

By the time morning was upon them nearly the whole village knew that Asuma had asked Kurenai to marry him considering the multiple people that came up to him and told him congratulations, Kurenai got the same treatment all the while Sakura was as happy as pie.

It didn't matter that Itachi had them practicing wielding different types of weapons, and she got to test out her knuckle blades and it didn't matter if the D Rank missions became more grueling somehow she took it all with a smile.

Until two months had gone by since she'd become a genin, that particular day Team Seven met up like usual in their cabin but the three of them were baffled when they looked at the board and found nothing written upon it but their rules.

"That can't be right Itachi-sensei always writes what we're doing down and it's unlike him to forget so something else must be happening" Minato frowned the first to talk about the strange occurrence.

And Itachi was even late to their surprise, by five minutes "Maybe he's just in a meeting that he can't get out of" Sakura mused, it was the only reason she could think of that would make their sensei this late.

When he never had been before "Exactly, right when I was heading out the door my Father said that Itachi got called into a meeting of some sort" Sasuke snapped his fingers in remembrance earning deadpan looks from his teammates for not telling them sooner.

Prompting them all to start laughing, their amusement was short lived as the cabin door opened and in walked Shisui "Way to adherent to the rules, anyway Itachi can't meet you today, he sort of got in an argument with Kakashi-san" Shisui rolled his eyes.

Explaining the situation "Ni-san wouldn't do that without good reason so that means Naruto's sensei said something about Sakura again" Sasuke scowled and judging by the look on Shisui's face he was right on the mark.

"Seriously what the hell is Itachi teaching you guys that you can guess something like that right away" Shisui groaned, having promised he'd not tell the truth, yet here they were and Team Seven already knew what had happened.

Minato frowned deeply "Just our own skills at perceiving things Shisui-san, plus Kakashi-sensei's had a problem with me since day one so that's a no brainer" Sakura scoffed in the next moment, eyes a dark forest color at her current mood.

Both Sasuke and Minato's expressions soured at the revelation "Did he tell you anything Shisui-san about what we're supposed to do today" Minato focused his attention on the older Uchiha to distract himself from his anger.

Thankfully Shisui nodded which would prevent him from going off on his former student "He made me check these out from the library, you three are to develop your own unique code" Shisui declared, putting down a stack of books and scrolls.

And then was gone a second later clearly not wanting to stick around to be asked anymore questions, Sakura sighed heavily but sat and flipped open a book, so seeing as they had no choice Sasuke and Minato joined her.

Imagine their surprise when nearly two hours later of reading and scribbling copious notes about the subject Itachi appeared in a flurry of crows, features expertly blank as he met each of his students gazes.

Before he turned and wrote something on the board "Make sure you pack tonight, the three of you will be going on a mission with Kakashi-san, a C ranked escort mission to be precise and it will last for three weeks" Itachi informed.

Clearly not happy about this at all "Shouldn't we be going on such a mission with you Itachi-sensei, not someone who's not our sensei" Sakura piped up confusedly, worried over what the next three weeks would bring her.

More trouble probably "Of course your not wrong Sakura, but Kakashi-san insisted that we trade teams for the mission duration so I'll be working with Team Eleven" Itachi grimaced, torn on the whole matter.

"Don't worry Itachi-sensei, I'll make sure to look after Sasuke and Sakura in your stead, though I know you two can handle yourselves, something about this seems off" Minato announced, frowning even more than usual.

Itachi relaxed a little but not entirely "And we'll absolutely come back Itachi, no matter what we have to do in order to do it" Sasuke chimed in seriously knowing that his brother/sensei was overprotective of them.

At that he got an indulgent smile "Right and really good luck you three, on that note your dismissed and make sure you pack" Itachi pat each of them on the head and they tolerated his actions with amused smiles.

Less than fifteen minutes after that they were gone from the cabin though they didn't go home, instead headed to the market to pack for their mission although they did this grudgingly before finally returning to their houses.

Needless to say Asuma and Kurenai were equally as unhappy over the situation as Itachi was when Sakura told them but they couldn't do anything about it to their chagrin "I'll be fine and Kakashi-sensei can't do anything to me because he'll be the one in trouble" Sakura said.

Hoping that was the case "He better not or he'll taste my wrath" Kurenai hissed softly, mentally punching the idiot that was her former classmate, Sakura shuddered lightly but ate her brusell sprouts without complaint.

She'd never been a picky eater to Asuma's relief well unless it was something spicy then she didn't want to eat it to his amusement "But on that note take care of yourself to Sakura-chan" Asuma added.

Avoiding upsetting her further, Sakura flashed him a sweet smile, then finished up eating before helping to clean up since it was just the three of them that night "Goodnight Dad, Mom" Sakura said once she'd taken her shower.

They bid her night as well with warm hugs and nudged her off to bed and the following morning after breakfast she met her teammates at the Hokage Tower "At least one of us got sleep" Sasuke grunted, looking like he'd laid awake half the night, worrying over this mission of theirs.

Sakura pressed her lips together to keep from laughing "Honestly" Minato shook his head lightly, scanning his surroundings warily because he knew Kakashi had an ugly habit of sneaking up on the unexpected.

Case and point Kakashi chose that moment to randomly body flicker behind Sasuke freaking the boy out "Really did you have to scare him Kakashi-sensei now he's going to be even more paranoid" Sakura frowned at the man.

Only to get ignored "We have a mission client to meet" Kakashi informed turning away from the genin of Team Seven that he was temporarily in charge of and heading up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

Where Hiruzen was waiting, "Tazuna you can come out now" the Hokage called and a side door opened to reveal Tazuna the master bridge builder who stumbled as he walked clearly very drunk and what was worse he was still drinking.

Given the huge gulp he just took from the bottle in his hands "You mean these are the brats that are escorting me, that one looks like he'd kill me if given a chance, that one looks useless and the last one doesn't look like he cares at all" Tazuna slurred.

Face red from the alcohol as he pointed at the three genin, Sasuke, Sakura and Minato followed b insulting them, Sakura's expression darkened "Now, now Tazuna-san I wouldn't have assigned them to the mission if I thought they weren't capable of handling it" Kakashi placated.

Sasuke, Minato and Sakura rolled their eyes in sync but remained utterly silent despite the urge to speak and insult Tazuna back "Ahem you five should probably get going" Hiruzen coughed out wondering at his sanity.

With that the odd group filled out the door of his office but when it shut he noticed that one of them had stayed "I'm just a clone, the real me wants to know what you were thinking letting Kakashi take over for the mission" the Minato clone questioned.

Hiruzen sighed "Mostly to prove to Kakashi-kun that Sakura-chan is not a threat nor will she ever be, his stance on the matter has grown irksome in that he's complained to me several times that's the only reason I relented to his request" Hiruzen explained.

Though he wasn't entirely sure he'd done the right thing in doing so "And what happens to Sakura if his opinion of her doesn't get better" the Minato clone asked, it was a possibility after all and he knew it would just hurt her.

And it was something he wanted to prevent at all costs "I'll let you talk to him and let him know that your the real Minato Namikaze" Hiruzen said decisively because he also didn't want Sakura getting hurt, though he knew he couldn't protect her from everything.

The Minato clone nodded and vanished in a poof of smoke indicating he'd dispelled and already signed out of the village the real Minato replayed the conversation he'd just had with Hiruzen it wasn't reassuring.

So with that in mind he resolved himself to keep an eye out and stick close to his teammates as they followed Kakashi and Tazuna down the path leading away from the village on their first ever C ranked mission.


	13. Chapter 12

~Authors Note

Sorry for the delay in the chapter, I've been struggling to write for some time now so I'm not going to promise regular updates on any of my stories, anyway I hope you enjoy this action packed chapter that I worked especially hard on to write out for you all and on that note I'll see you when I manage to start typing up another chapter.

I won't guarantee it will be for this particular story however but again enjoy.

End Authors Note~

* * *

About a half a day into their trek to the Land of Waves, the younger members of the group were alerted to two chakra presences ahead of them on the path, so they dropped back a little *Be at the ready* Sakura signed to her teammates expertly.

Sasuke puffed up a little *Got it, I'll stick close to the client* Sasuke nodded imperceptibly, making a decision and going with his gut feeling that the reason an ambush would be waiting for them was probably because of Tazuna.

Minato glared at his former students back *No matter what happens remember we're a team* Minato signed after a few minutes, then the three of them hurriedly caught back up with Kakashi and Tazuna.

Right as the five of them passed a blatantly obvious puddle in the middle of the road, Sakura noted that the scarecrow shinobi discreetly glanced down at the misplaced puddle, especially since it hadn't rained for days then carry on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

It was mere seconds after that barbed chains wrapped around Kakashi and seemingly tore him apart, Sakura felt her stomach churn but looked closely at the place her temporary sensei had stood before sighing inwardly in relief.

Just as Sasuke made good on his promise and leaped in front of Tazuna who looked horrified at the unexpected situation or was that guilt she couldn't quite tell considering they were currently under attack at the moment.

With that thought in mind Sakura whirled, concentrating and loosed a particularly powerful blast of wind on one of the enemy nin who thought they could sneak up on her "Did you just use a jutsu without hand signs" Minato asked.

Ocean blue eyes wide even as the rogue got sent flying and he slammed into a tree which thankfully knocked him unconscious, Sakura didn't answer just yet instead turned her focus on the second rogue who had gone after Sasuke.

Thanks to Itachi however she was able to tell that the enemy was not specifically aiming for Sasuke, but rather who he was protecting and with that both nuke-nin were taken care of and Kakashi came out of hiding.

Perfectly unharmed "Well seems the point of pretending to get taken out was completely ruined" Kakashi stared hard at Sakura, who frowned at him, emerald orbs judging him for blaming her that his plan didn't turn out how he wanted it.

"Actually no it wasn't Kakashi, those guys were after Tazuna, its the only reason they would set up an ambush like that and why we were attacked by ninja in the first place on a C rank mission" Sasuke scoffed.

Clearly taking offense that Sakura was being treated the way she was, Tazuna gulped loudly in response giving truth to the accusation as he paled and stammered before being dragged away from the trio of genin.

Immediately Minato and Sasuke rested their gazes on Sakura who blushed under their scrutiny "Okay, okay, yes I can use jutsu without forming hand signs, according to Kosho-sensei it's called ninshu, think back to the time of the Sage of Six Paths, yeah it's really old" Sakura explained.

Eyeing her surroundings warily as she did so just in case "That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever heard of Sakura, so how do you do it, if its that old" Sasuke blurted, also wondering why Sakura had never mentioned she could do something like that until now.

"It's instinctual, Kosho-sensei made me practice until it felt like my hands were going to fall off with hand signs but if I focus my chakra I can still do it without hand signs" Sakura admitted quietly, knowing she should have told them long before this.

So it wasn't as much of a shock as it currently was "Either way it's an ace in the hole that no one will ever expect and we'll do our best to continue to keep it a secret until your ready for everyone else to know about your ability" Minato declared.

Her heart swelled with affection for the ocean eyed blonde before she stamped down hard on her crush for him so it didn't interfere with the mission, plus teammates weren't allowed to be in a relationship as her mind flashed back to Shinobi Principle 98 :No Fraternization Between Teammates.

With a decisive nod Sakura focused on the fact that they'd been rejoined by Kakashi and Tazuna "Based on what Tazuna here told me, we're looking at an increase of mission rank to B at least, possibly A, which is above your skill level" Kakashi informed.

A little peeved that Tazuna was the one bringing them trouble "Then it would make sense to return to the village, it's only a few hours and then someone more suitable can be sent" Minato chimed in.

Glancing to his teammates who nodded in agreement to his assessment of the proper protocol for their current situation, Tazuna visibly deflated and Sakura felt her heart jolt in sympathy, the longer he was away, the more chances his family could be put in danger.

She bit her cheek however to keep from speaking since it wasn't her place, Sasuke being more in tune with her than Minato was sighed wearily "As much as I agree with Sakura and Minato, one of the shinobi principles is to never abandon a mission" Sasuke intoned flatly.

Purposefully avoiding looking at his teammates, especially Sakura who shot him a grateful smile while Tazuna perked some that just maybe he wasn't going to be left behind and that his little village was being given the chance it needed to break free of the chain it was bound with.

Minato let out an exaggerated sigh "I suppose you agree with Sasuke then to" Minato glanced to Sakura who pursed her lips then met Kakashi gaze evenly but nodded, daring the Copy Ninja to blame her for agreeing with her teammate.

"Looks like your lucky Tazuna otherwise I'd be dragging you back to Leaf, come on you three and stay alert, because the next enemy we come up against won't be Chunin, they'll be Jonin and much stronger" Kakashi ordered.

Turning on his heel and leading the way down the path after taking care of the rogues that the genin had beaten by themselves *So what's the plan* Sasuke signed to Sakura and Minato, right after he briefly activated his sharingan to scan his surroundings then deactivated it.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought *Our client is our topmost priority, one of us is going to have to protect him indefinitely until this whole mess is dealt with properly* the pinkette signed after considering what to say for several minutes.

*Very true, which leaves just two of us for offense, Sasuke and I will be offense* Minato decided in the next moment, Sakura was more suited to defending people, considering she could literally blast someone away by focusing her chakra.

A tiny shudder went down his spine at the thought of how strong the girl would become in the future reminding him eerily of Tsunade, Sakura sighed but nodded in acceptance despite how little she liked the idea of remaining out of the fighting.

Meanwhile ahead of them Kakashi kept glancing back at the genin repeatedly, more specifically the lone girl of the team, he still wasn't entirely assured that the girl wasn't a spy or a timed bomb that would go off at some point.

What he couldn't deny however was the fact that at least she was well trained and could work in sync of her teammates with little to no problem, she obviously wasn't afraid to speak her mind and always seemed to know when he was staring at her.

Like now as her gaze met his briefly and narrowed thinking that he was judging her again, he frowned beneath his mask but looked forward and kept walking while making sure to keep Tazuna in his sights.

Until the need to stop became inevitable "Sasuke, Minato you two will make camp, Tazuna stay with them, Sakura you come with me to find something for dinner" Kakashi ordered when the sun was sinking low on the horizon.

Both boys clearly wanted to object to their teammate being alone with him given the looks on their faces but Sakura merely squared her shoulders and marched after him, all was silent between them until they found a cave.

That was being used by a large boar and her offspring as a home, Sakura cringed away from the cave some "Don't like caves eh" Kakashi commented seeing the fear flash across her face before it was hidden behind a stony expression.

"No not really Kakashi-sensei, and I'm sure you know why without me having to explain it" Sakura answered flatly, no emotion in her voice at all to convey how much she hated caves and even Kakashi couldn't help but flinch at the reminder.

Majika and Toma would also live with the reminder of what they'd done for the rest of their lives as well in the form of permanent chakra burns and Kiba, he'd learned his lesson as well, "You….aren't anything like I expected an experiment of Orochimaru's to be" Kakashi sighed.

Finally coming out with what was bothering him "Course not Kakashi-sensei, Father raised me to be the exact opposite of that creep, I may have had a couple of accidents when I was younger but that's pretty much a thing of the past with control over my emotions" Sakura scoffed lightly.

Kakashi chewed on that for a bit while he calculated the distance between his targets, they had to be careful or the mother boar would charge them if she sensed her offspring were in any kind of danger, Sakura was doing the same.

She'd probably be faster than him now that he was thinking about it given her smaller build "Indeed, I'll distract her, you move in for the kill" Kakashi commanded, lightening up considerably towards the young kunoichi.

Sakura smiled brilliantly at him for a moment and then the moment the mother boar noticed there was a threat she charged, immediately she swooped down from her perch snatched at least two boar piglets and was back in the tree.

Meal secured the two of them meandered back towards camp where she made up a delicious boar meat and potato soup for the five of them *Somethings different* Minato signed later that night when they laid down in their sleeping bags for the night.

*Yeah I noticed that to, like you and Kakashi came to some kind of understanding while you were gone hunting for dinner* Sasuke chimed in, fingers moving rapidly as he rolled over to face his teammates, the three of them in a circle so they had room to maneuver.

The lone girl didn't make the two boys wait very long *That's cause we did come to an understanding Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei misjudged me but I think he's finally beginning to see I'm not going to explode* Sakura informed.

Both boys sighed in relief over that piece of news and settled down to sleep afterwards surrounded by a multitude of traps set to ensure their protection and Tazuna's during the night, while Kakashi kept watch off and on to make sure no one tried to sneak up on them.

And the next morning they climbed into a boat that would take them across the water to the little village, all five of them completely unprepared for the encounter they were headed straight for, the rogue Jonin that Kakashi had mentioned as they reached land once more.

Sakura was the first to react to the criminals presence by shoving Tazuna to the ground to duck under the large cleaver blade the man wielded "Nice reflexes Sakura" Sasuke grunted, having barely dodged the weapon himself.

"I don't think now's the time to be in awe of how flexible I am Sasuke" Sakura rolled her eyes before glaring at the enemy, a blue haired man with a scar across on eye, she'd seen him in the Bingo Book, this man was Ishiyama Kazuhiko a nuke-nin from Kirigakure.

She wasn't the only one who recognized the rogue "Shoot, even Kakashi will have some trouble with this one" as Minato cursed quietly under his breath, and his teammates couldn't help but agree with him as they stood and dusted themselves off.

Kakashi a few feet ahead of them "Could have warned me you were going to shove me" Tazuna scowled, oblivious to the rising tension, Ishiyama's KI was practically suffocating them, Sakura refrained from knocking Tazuna unconscious.

"So Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copy Ninja, whose copied over a thousand jutsu and wields the famed Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan, I never thought I'd have the pleasure, unfortunately all I want is the old man, give him to me and the brats go free" Ishiyama chuckled.

Sasuke forcefully suppressed a shudder "You think I'm just going to give Tazuna to you do you Kazuhiko, think again" Kakashi informed as he lifted his headband to reveal his implanted eye a gift from a former comrade.

It was glaring red with three tomoe shining proudly within the iris and Sasuke felt petty jealously well up on him that he still only had one tomoe in each eye *We better get in formation* Sakura signed rapidly.

Out of sight of Ishiyama as she slowly inched her way to stand in front of Tazuna who looked like he was about to pass out from the chakra baring down on them *Roger that Sakura* Sasuke nodded the affirmative as he took up an offensive stance.

The sword his brother/sensei had gifted him as a present after graduating from the academy unsheathed and held in the way he'd been taught *Just be prepared for anything to happen* Minato warned.

Holding several of his marked three pronged kunai out, with that the fight was on as Ishiyama lunged, it was Jonin against Jonin and Kakashi was clearly struggling against his opponent even with his implanted eye.

*Isn't there anything we can do* Sasuke signed to Minato all four of them watching on in absolute horror as Kakashi was kicked in the chest, a crack sounded through the air and Ishiyama smirked in satisfaction.

Minato grit his teeth and glanced to Sakura who was holding up a passed out Tazuna *Get him out of here* Minato signed rapidly at Sakura, her expression to them she was reluctant to leave them to the monster that Ishiyama Kazuhiko was.

But she knew that Tazuna was their priority right now as she flashed through a few hand signs before vanishing from sight, sound and senses, the illusion genjutsu, thanks to Kurenai who loved to teach her all kinds of tricks.

Her exit wasn't as quiet as she wanted it to be though as Ishiyama immediately noticed her disappearing act "SAKURA" Kakashi yelled only seeing the enemy leap towards the spot the genin kunoichi had stood with Tazuna and swing his cleaver blade.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach when blood coated the sword _(Tell Kakashi-sensei I'm okay, it's just a graze) _Sakura's voice whispered in his ear as she brushed past him on her way into the little village and the sick feeling went away.

Only to be replaced by determination *She's okay, he only grazed her* the raven passed the message along to both males and Minato let out the breath that he was holding while Kakashi nodded and righted himself.

Prepared to make the best of Sakura's escape, meanwhile Tazuna had returned to consciousness "Where's your house, you need to tell me now so I can get back and help my team" Sakura demanded of him.

In no mood to be holy nice right now apparently, Tazuna gulped but pointed her in the direction of where he lived upon arrival he was practically dropped on his ass since she had been holding up the bulk of his weight then spun on her heel.

Clearly intent on getting back to her sensei and teammates "Father, oh Father your home" Tsunami who'd heard the racket opened the door to find her Father sitting on the stoop staring guiltily off in a seemingly random direction.

Upon dropping off the client at his home Sakura had pushed herself into an all out run in order to return and help fight off the enemy, that all ended when she literally slammed into what felt like a wall of iron.

And she looked up from her spot on the ground after falling on her rear end into amused purple eyes "Hey there Kitten so to what do we owe the pleasure of meeting a Leaf Ninja such as yourself hmm" the ivory haired man asked.

Smirking and showing off his rows of sharp teeth, for one split second she thought he was another rogue until she realized his headband wasn't slashed through "Team in danger, your rogue Kazuhiko is attacking them" the pinkette rushed out without taking a single breath.

His purple eyes darkened in response "You hear that Zabuza, apparently my scout had it right Ishiyama's here, you owe me 100 ryo for doubting me" then the man's smirk widened if that was even possible.

"Of course your scout had to be credible Mangetsu" Zabuza rolled his eyes then glared down at the brat who'd slammed into his partner with mahogany irises "Well don't just sit there you stupid brat lead the way" he snarled.

Sakura bared her teeth at him showing her annoyance at being insulted but she hopped up, revealing the gash on her side "Come on Haku, Suigetsu time to get moving" Mangetsu ordered the two boys who were stood off to the side.

Watching the confrontation in a small manner of amusement as they dashed after the pinkette, when they got to the clearing the fight was happening in, Sakura froze in horror because all she saw was Ishiyama's blade flying through the air like a boomerang towards Sasuke.

In that moment she didn't think only moved, pulling her knuckle blades from their pouch and equipping them to intercept the huge ass sword "Sakura" Sasuke choked out seeing his teammate stop the weapon from slicing him in half like Ishiyama had promised.

"Like hell I'll let you hurt my teammates anymore you ruddy bastard" Sakura glared lifting the sword, cocking her arm back as she did so before throwing it with brute strength right back at Ishiyama Kazuhiko who dived towards the ground to avoid his own weapon.

Mangetsu and Zabuza shared wide eyed glances with one another while Sasuke felt a shudder crawl down his spine, Minato paled and Kakashi missed the entire thing since he was currently pinned to a tree like some kind of sacrificial offering.

"Kazuhiko by order of the Fifth Mizukage you are to surrender and be taken back to Kirigakure to face up to the countless acts of murder you've committed, if you don't your life is forfeit" Mangetsu pushed his way forward.

Arresting the attention of Ishiyama Kazuhiko who realized that he wouldn't be able to stand up against anyone else in his current condition apparently while she'd been gone Kakashi had given the bastard a good beating.

Before anyone could stop him though Ishiyama made a hand sign and was gone in a whirl of water "Curses….oi girl better get your sensei down before he bleeds out" Zabuza growled, mighty pissed off that Kazuhiko had escaped yet again.

With Sasuke and Minato's help Kakashi was laid out on the ground "He really did his best but Ishiyama was to strong for him" Minato winced, feeling out his former students pulse, it was weakening and he didn't know any healing jutsu.

"Don't You Dare Do This Kakashi-sensei, we finally started understanding each other and I'm not going to let you die, not like this" Sakura glared down at the obnoxious man who'd made her cry more times than she could remember because he wouldn't give her a chance.

But now that he had he was going to die, like she'd let that happen, as she reached deep within herself chakra exploded out of her like a supernova and she pressed her hands to Kakashi's chest, her only thought was to save him.

Goosebumps broke out on their flesh as everyone watched in awe as Kakashi's injuries healed until every last one was gone, his chest rising and falling evenly with his pulse strong once more, only then did Sakura pass out across Kakashi's chest.

Exhausted from whatever the hell she'd just done, when Minato looked down at himself he found his injuries and Sasuke's, even Sakura's own injury healed "I have no idea what the kid just did but it's not safe to remain here" Mangetsu cleared his throat.

Regaining the attention of Sasuke and Minato "Your right of course" Minato nodded tiredly, reaching down to lift Sakura, the decision to carry her was taken out of his hands in the next moment by Mangetsu.

While Zabuza hefted Kakashi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes "Er any idea of where we're supposed to go since we don't know where Tazuna lives" Sasuke scratched his head in confusion, not discussing what he wanted to quite yet.

Luckily for them Tazuna had felt the powerful wave of chakra and had come to find them, they only met up once they'd exited the forest however "Quite the teammate you have there" one of the boys who was trailing behind Zabuza commented.

"Yeah I ain't ever seen anyone heal someone in that manner before" the other one who looked like a miniature Mangetsu piped in, Sasuke and Minato shared a look with one another before nodding in agreement, they'd never seen that kind of power themselves so it was understandable to be in awe of it.

Though they both equally knew that if it got out that Sakura would be in danger "Dear me are those two alright" a dark blue haired woman met them at the door to Tazuna's house, her entire attention on the unconscious duo.

None of them were quite sure what to say "Tsunami go make up the guest rooms, I have a feeling it's going to be a long few days" Tazuna sighed utterly exhausted and he still had a ton of questions to ask.

His daughter did as requested however and soon Kakashi and Sakura were resting in separate rooms, Sasuke slumped next to his best friend "Right lets first start with the reason you Leaf Shinobi are here when this is technically counted as Water Country Territory" Zabuza demanded.

Once the lot of them were settled around the room in which Sakura resided in currently "It was just supposed to be a C ranked mission to escort him home, when we found out that it wasn't no simple C rank mission, we decided to continue it anyway" Minato sighed.

Refraining from glaring at Tazuna "Seriously Father, what did you do lie….you didn't, why when you knew what they would be facing if they made it here" thankfully the mans daughter did a good enough job of glaring at the elderly man for the genin.

Following by slapping him upside the head "They could have left me, us to suffer, but I never meant to endanger them to the point of this" Tazuna prostrated himself, obviously guilty that he'd gotten two people hurt already because of his lie.

"Second question, what the hell did that girl do back there, that kind of power is completely unheard of" Mangetsu questioned next, staring at the rosettes teammates, one of which she'd thrown herself in front of.

Minato and Sasuke grimaced "We're not sure actually, you see Sakura's always been a little unique, more so than other people, but that's her secret to share not ours" Sasuke admitted, not wanting to ruin his friendship by breaking her trust like that.

Zabuza and Mangetsu were clearly displeased with that but nodded in acceptance, just then the door opened to admit Kakashi into the room "After everything I've done and she goes and saves my life" Kakashi sighed.

Peering down at Sakura, his gaze softened for once towards the girl "Really, even if Sakura had hated you Kakashi-sensei, she wouldn't have let you die because that's the kind of person she, hopelessly kind towards everybody" Minato scoffed.

Guilt glinted in a lone ebony iris for a brief second before it was hidden away by determination "Kazuhiko's going to pay, once Sakura's awake, we're going out training" Kakashi informed, taking a seat against the wall.

And for the rest of the afternoon the lot of them stayed that way watching after Sakura who slept through the day while the Mist Shinobi wandered the town and forest in hopes of finding their quarry before he decided to run on them again.


	14. Chapter 13

Sakura stayed unconscious for three days and during that time neither Sasuke or Minato left her side even once until the morning of their fourth day in Wave, they woke to Sakura staring at them with her bright green eyes.

This little amused smile playing on her lips "You guys don't smell so hot" Sakura teased softly, knowing that they'd been next to her all this time and hadn't moved an inch, which she was thankful for yes but their smell left something to be desired.

Minato flushed while Sasuke hopped up like his pants were on fire and dashed from the room, blonde teammate trailing after him "I didn't think you guys were ever going to move" Suigetsu smirked as they passed him on the way to the bathroom.

"We wouldn't be if Sakura hadn't of woken up, but she's up now" Sasuke huffed, a bit embarrassed that he'd neglected his own needs in favor of remaining at Sakura's side, he knew it was stupid but he'd made a promise and he was going to keep it this time.

Suigetsu blinked but turned and headed back down the stairs "Oi, those two said that she was awake in case you wanted to know" Suigetsu announced, knowing that it would have been awhile before those two told their sensei.

Kakashi stood in a flurry all prepared to head upstairs when the girl herself appeared at the bottom of the stairs next to Suigetsu "Sakura how do you feel" Kakashi asked, treating her delicately as he helped her over to the couch to sit next to him.

"Alright to be honest even after that huge blast of chakra that burst out of me" Sakura assured, though she was still a little freaked her body could do such things as her mind flashed back to the time she'd been crushed under those rocks.

She couldn't help but shudder a little in remembrance "So Kitten, mind telling us what kind of jutsu that was you used anyway cause that wasn't like any kind of healing jutsu I've ever seen" Mangetsu turned his full attention on the kid.

In hopes of finally having his curiosity put to rest "Not a jutsu, just chakra, apparently it can do more than just burn people if I have the will for it" Sakura huffed lightly, not saying much more than that because she didn't want to tell the Mist Shinobi her secret.

Mangetsu snorted "And what about when you tossed Kazuhiko's blade back at him, was that just chakra to" Zabuza growled from the corner of the living room, shrouded by shadows, his apprentice sat next to him.

Bright green eyes settled on him "Brute strength to, the academy principle said that I had the talent to become just as powerful as Tsunade Senju someday if I really hone my skills" the rosette smirked proud of that fact.

"Right before I forget here, these are yours aren't they" Haku held out her knuckle blades that had been forgotten by the others except him, Sakura took them with wide eyes and looked them over carefully, clearly quite protective of the weapons.

Then she stowed them in their hand made pouch "There you are Sakura, we got worried when we didn't see you in your room" Minato and Sasuke made their appearance downstairs smelling much better to her nose's relief.

She greeted both with a hug "On that note I'm going to go take a shower myself" Sakura popped up, vanishing as quickly as she appeared like a whirlwind, Kakashi heaved an exasperated sigh while Minato and Sasuke shook their heads and chuckled.

It was then Mangetsu remembered what she'd said "What did the kid mean by that, that her chakra burns people" Mangetsu leveled his gaze on Kakashi who was the most likely person to answer his question.

The man sighed "Her chakra acts in a defensive capacity sometimes, especially when she's overly emotional, say someone upset her, deeply upset her, her chakra would burst and leave chakra burns on people, but that was when she was younger" Kakashi waved his hand.

Sasuke and Minato nodded "Yeah and two of them deserved the permanent burn scars" Sasuke chimed in only to get elbowed in the side by Minato who jerked his head subtly behind him, where Sakura was stood hands on her hips.

Long pink hair dripping wet "Majika-san and Toma-san, while being guilty of the crime, were deceived into helping Kiba-san and if I could I'd heal them to" Sakura sniffed lightly as she twisted her hair into a braid.

Only then did everyone notice what she was wearing, a dark gold kimono top and black spandex thigh shorts, Sasuke nearly choked but it was Minato who had the biggest reaction, his ocean orbs went wide and his mouth dropped open.

Mouth growing dry at the sight she made "Are you sure you want to wear that Sakura" Minato asked hesitantly, mentally banging his head against a wall to get the dirty thoughts out of his head, Sakura merely frowned at him in confusion.

Glancing over her attire and not seeing a problem obviously "It's perfect for training which we should get right on to doing, remember I said as soon as Sakura-chan was awake we were going to go out and train" Kakashi cleared his throat inwardly amused.

Tsunami intercepted them "Not until she's had breakfast, in case you've forgotten Kakashi-san, Sakura-san hasn't eaten in over three days" Tsunami reminded just as Sakura's stomach growled in complaint about the lack of food.

Soon after, with the Mist Shinobi on their heels even, Kakashi led his temporary students into the forest "Your not thinking about teaching us the tree climbing technique are you Kakashi, because Itachi already taught us that, water walking to" Sasuke blurted.

Having a feeling he knew what Kakashi was going to teach them "Even the water walking technique, geez that Itachi-kun, though I suppose I can understand, since he's the youngest genin instructor of the group" Kakashi sulked lightly.

Because now he had to re-work his already planned out training schedule for the genin "Itachi-sensei's taught us many things Kakashi-sensei, he's a very unforgiving sensei" Sakura added as an afterthought.

Mangetsu raised a brow at that "Are you talking about Itachi Uchiha, the heir and future scion of the Uchiha clan, he's your sensei, then what are you doing in charge of them Hatake" the ivory haired man frowned confused.

"He requested us instead of his usual students though I'm actually kind of glad it was us, because those three Naruto-kun, Karin and Fujun wouldn't have been able to handle what happened with rational minds nor would Kakashi-sensei have been healed" Minato commented.

Extremely relieved that his son was not in danger like he could have been if Kakashi hadn't been so adamant about borrowing them "Regardless you three are going to have to train hard if you want to prevent Kazuhiko from defeating you again" Zabuza growled.

Still not having found where the damnable man had hidden himself away at "What about elemental ninjutsu training" Kakashi inquired, mind whirring as he plotted out a new training regimen for the genin.

"A little bit Kakashi, though I already got fire elemental training from my Father, it could use some work as he says" Sasuke grumbled, knowing he'd probably never be as good as his brother in the use of elemental jutsu.

Minato chuckled lightly "Do any of you brats have Water Nature" Zabuza asked curiously, eyeballing the blonde in hopes that he had a compatible nature, unfortunately the one who raised their hand was Sakura.

"Not just water but I can also use earth, fire and wind jutsu's as well, my clan sensei taught me a lot over the years I was in the academy" Sakura grinned from ear to ear, more experienced than Sasuke it seemed.

Zabuza rolled his eyes "And I have wind, lightning and fire natures" Minato chimed in, suspicious of the man for but a moment as he turned to Mangetsu and the two conversed quietly amongst themselves before turning back.

"If you don't mind Hatake, we'll teach Kitten, don't worry, Mizukage-sama will understand why we taught someone specialized Kiri-jutsu, it's for a greater cause after all" Mangetsu smirked, seeing the glare directed his way by Kakashi.

Who was obviously protective, his gaze then shifted onto Sakura who met his stare with a patient one "Very well, expect to learn some other jutsu as well though for your other natures, now as for you two, just to be sure I want you to take this nature sensing test" Kakashi sighed.

Relenting to Sakura's glee as she practically floated over to the Kiri-nin, as it turned out Sasuke had lightning nature chakra as well and Kakashi soon had the boys learning jutsu for each of their natures, since he was compatible with all natural chakra natures himself.

Something he was quite glad for, so while Minato and Sasuke were practicing their new jutsu he focused his attention on Sakura who was listening with rapt attention as Zabuza taught her a Kirigakure unique jutsu.

The Water Clone jutsu to be precise "Just like that brat" Zabuza instructed, knowing the jutsu would be most useful for the girl and he watched as she performed the hand signs, focusing her chakra and then a second later there were five water clones stood on either side of her.

Suigetsu couldn't help it as he burst out laughing at Zabuza's wide eyed look of shock "Kami Zabuza-senpai I don't think I've ever seen you get surprised by anything" the younger Hozuki sniggered until his brother cuffed him on the head.

Haku was a little more reserved about the whole thing, gaze analytical "Waters your primary nature isn't it" Haku guessed, when Sakura gave her clones a critical look over, before dismissing them with a hand sign.

"Correct Haku-san, water is my primary nature, earth, then fire and wind, I struggle the most with the last one and worked on it more than the others because it's a key nature in my clan" Sakura nodded comfortable with sharing that much about herself.

Mangetsu raised a brow at that before catching sight of the crest on the back of her kimono top "Sarutobi Clan, never would have thought someone from that clan would have pink hair and green eyes" Mangetsu commented.

Growing a little suspicious over the matter until she flashed him a patient smile "I was adopted in at the age of five Mangetsu-san" Sakura informed, stood still as she waited for whatever they were going to teach her next.

Thankfully Zabuza didn't make her wait any longer as he instructed her to create the water clones again and face off against them, everyone even generously gave her a wide berth by taking to the tree's as she rounded on her clones.

Knuckle blades came out of their pouch just as the first clone lunged at her fist thrust out, Sakura spun on her heel to avoid the attack then like a snake she struck with her blades taking out the water clone until it dissolved in a puddle of water on the ground.

The second clone was captured in a genjutsu before being ripped to shreds by a nicely timed wind jutsu and the third was kicked brutally into a tree, the fourth one after Sakura had put away her blades was vaporized by a fire jutsu until it was nothing but steam before it dissipated in the air.

And the last Sakura shoved her fist through it's chest "Yep the second coming of Tsunade Senju" Kakashi deadpanned having watched the fight in horrified awe, Minato and Sasuke weren't terribly shocked given they were her teammates.

But still someone could have warned him Sakura was practically a mini Tsunade in the making "Good brat you learn fast, your tactical to and you don't rely on just one style of fighting, now use that puddle at your feet for this next jutsu Suiton: Rising Water Cutter" Zabuza barked.

Showing her the hand signs until she could repeat them back to him with ease "Make sure you aim at the tree and not us" Mangetsu piped in, when Sakura flashed through the hand signs, sole of her foot glowing blue.

Followed by a powerful wave of water being kicked it sliced a tree in half even "Definitely her primary nature" Haku quipped, not having seen anyone take to using jutsu's so easily before and her chakra had barely diminished even.

"Not to mention a chakra control expert" Minato added, obviously finished practicing the jutsu's Kakashi had taught him so the man taught him a few more just to keep Sasuke and he busy, though he did watch Sakura most of the time he was practicing.

As Zabuza had her work on yet another Kiri unique jutsu, the Hidden Mist jutsu until she was shrouded in mist, though her chakra could still be felt Zabuza seemed satisfied as he finally turned her over to Kakashi.

Clearly done "Sheesh isn't she tired yet" Suigetsu asked with wide eyes when Sakura was taught three more jutsu, one for her other respective natures of Earth, Fire and Wind and he was getting exhausted from just watching her.

Sasuke smirked "Sakura meditates daily to expand her chakra coils, plus she recovers chakra at a much faster rate than others so I doubt she'd be tired with only that, it takes strenuous exercise to wear her out" Sasuke commented.

Eventually Sakura seemed to come to an end of practicing with her new jutsu's "Back to the house for lunch, then we'll do some taijutsu training" Kakashi commanded with ease, just glad that Itachi's genin were more than well-behaved for him

So with their stomachs growling the lot of them traipsed back to Tazuna's and it was then that Sakura met Inari for the first time "Oh my gosh you are so cute" Sakura squealed, latching on to the boy who looked to be the same age as her little cousin.

Inari gaped in open mouthed astonishment as he was hugged against his will until he managed to squirm out of her grip "Don't touch me your all gonna die anyway once Gato gets a hold of you" the eight year old shouted as he dashed back out the door, having already eaten.

"Gato, I thought our only problem here was Kazuhiko and I didn't mean to upset him Tsunami-san" Sakura frowned, heart aching and longing to see Konohamaru now who always loved any kind of affection she bestowed upon him.

Minato squeezed her shoulder in sympathy "Try not to take it to heart Sakura, he lost his step-father to Gato, he's the one ruining this town, Kazuhiko's in his employ" Minato assured knowing how Sakura felt about children.

She adored them something fierce "Yes that's right and don't worry I'm sure once they've both been taken care of Inari-kun will apologize" Tsunami smiled kindly at the lone girl of the group before leading them all into the kitchen so that they could eat.

This time however instead of sending clones like they had before Zabuza actually went with Tazuna who was determined to continue working on his bridge, Haku trailing behind him like an obedient apprentice should.

Leaving the Hozuki brothers to follow after the Leaf Shinobi "Alright so how do you three want to do this" Kakashi asked eyeing the genin who stared at one another trying to decide on sparring partners.

"How about this Hatake, Kitten spars with Suigetsu and those two can team up against the two of us and then we can do a trade off tomorrow, I rather think they need all the extra training they can get right now" Mangetsu suggested suddenly.

Right as the trio were about to speak up "Taijutsu only or can we use jutsu in moderation" Sasuke asked, cracking his knuckles in preparation of the upcoming fight, he was no stranger to sparring against a Jonin after all.

Considering Itachi made them fight against him all the time "Hmm jutsu in moderation but keep it mostly taijutsu" Mangetsu mused out loud, looking to his little brother who nodded sulkily at him as Sakura approached him.

And then the two of them found a area close that gave them plenty of room to move around to begin their spar "Get ready then Suigetsu-san" Sakura warned, shifting into a clan signature taijutsu form.

With that Suigetsu charged her head first, probably thinking she'd be easy to take out, her eyes glittered with mischief as she locked her arms around his waist, wide purple eyes met mischievous emerald just before he was thrown head long at a tree.

He managed to flip himself and attach himself to the tree instead, Sakura lunged fist clenched and he had to jump down and run as the tree fell over after she punched it, Suigetsu saw his chance to use a jutsu "Suiton: Water Shot Gun" Suigetsu flashed through the hand signs.

Then pointed his finger at Sakura, a bullet of water went speeding towards her and she ducked lowly to avoid getting hit "Doton: Earth Rock Staff" Sakura called out, barely remembering to perform hand signs as she made a staff.

That she threw and it went boomeranging towards her current opponent who almost didn't dodge in time, meanwhile on the other side of the clearing Minato and Sasuke were struggling against their own sparring partners.

*Mangetsu-san leaves his right side open more often than not* Minato signed rapidly to Sasuke in he hoped a completely indiscernible way so Kakashi nor Mangetsu could figure out their plan of attack against the two of them.

Sasuke nodded imperceptibly *Got it Minato, leave him to me, you distract Kakashi* the Uchiha signed back hastily as he leaped back "Katon: Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke breathed flame at the duo, separating them.

Since they were standing close to one another, Minato dashed forward in the next second, nothing but a yellow flash across the small distance, Kakashi's visible iris widened at that but he didn't have time to dwell on the concerning thoughts that flitted through his mind at the time.

Considering Minato was practically right on top of him, Sasuke smirked, tossing some shuriken at Mangetsu who smirked and neatly side-stepped the weapons, when he looked next Sasuke was leaping head long at him.

Towards his left side if he wasn't wrong at the last second however Sasuke brought his foot up and aimed it at his right side, adding more strength to his kick Sasuke sent Mangetsu flying a short distance until he managed to right himself properly on his feet.

"Hmm not bad for a little punk I suppose but your kicks could use some more force otherwise you'll never take me down" Mangetsu smirked, more amused than anything even though he had been thrown off to the side.

In response the boy swiped his nose, closed his eyes and opened them to reveal red pinwheels just as Sasuke was running forward, he was stopped when Minato crashed into him, sending them both careening head first to the ground.

Kakashi chuckled at their groaning as they both stood holding their bruised craniums just then a dazed Suigetsu joined the duo, as Sakura emerged victorious from her spar against the younger Hozuki, Sasuke sighed and Minato smiled before wincing in pain.

Mangetsu shook his head at his little brother knowing it probably irked Suigetsu to be beaten by a girl of people "I didn't realize you had the Sharingan Sasuke" Kakashi commented, seeing the one tomoe sharingan in the Uchiha's eyes right before he deactivated the dojutsu.

"Father's still working on me with it, but I've had it since I was eight, when Sakura was….." Sasuke trailed off with a scowl, Sakura visibly cringed in response knowing what he was saying without him having to finish.

And as curious as they were neither Mangetsu or Suigetsu asked as they headed back to Tazuna's house where they lounged about, Kakashi however kept his full focus on Minato as the genin sat in a circle chit-chatting.

It was what they were chatting about that had him interested, they were strategizing, even though a sinking suspicion was forming in his gut "How about this one then, Kazuhiko seems to rely on his blade quite a lot" Sasuke said.

Having noticed that easily watching the fight between Kakashi and Ishiyama "Your right, he uses it as a crutch since that's basically all he was trained in mostly a swordsman assassin essentially" Mangetsu chimed in from his spot on the couch.

Relieved that the kids were perceptive "So we take the sword away, make him rely on other means to fight then catch him off guard with….barrier ninjutsu, your good at it aren't you Minato" Sakura snapped her fingers.

Viridian orbs locking with ocean "Yes Sakura, it would require extensive work however to come up with a seal strong enough to hold him however at his level" Minato said, keeping things within the realm of reason.

None of them noticed Kakashi's expression turning to confusion and suspicion before it was hidden behind a relaxed expression, inwardly vowing to keep a very close eye on Minato over the next few days.

Because he didn't want to accuse the blonde of anything just yet "Guess that's understandable, how about this then, you can summon Enma can't you Sakura" Sasuke eyed his teammate who had signed on with the monkey summons at age eight.

Sakura nodded "Of course I can, but whether he'll help us is another matter entirely, plus he might not see me as worthy to help since I haven't found my own way in life yet" Sakura informed with a stony expression.

Knowing how stubborn the monkey king could be "What's surprising is that Enma even allowed you to become one of the few who can summon him" Kakashi sighed from the couch, getting a headache from their conversation.

"I was shocked to, though back to what you said, while I'm most likely right that he'll refuse, we can use Enma-sama as a last resort possibly when all other options have been exhausted" Sakura added it was the only way the summons would help then.

An hour and a half later after Zabuza with Haku and Tazuna tow had wandered in, the genin separated to do their own thing for a while "Their diabolical little brats" Zabuza snorted, extremely surprised at all the things they'd thought up.

"Clearly Momochi and I get the feeling Itachi-kun being their sensei hasn't helped in the least" Kakashi grimaced as he rubbed his temples until a petri dish was thrust into his hand by Sakura, when he opened it the pleasing scent of lavender filled his nostrils.

Who exited the house on Tsunami's command to pick some herbs, leaving Kakashi to wonder how he could have been so blind to see how kind and compassionate the girl was until now "How sweet, she's a lovely young lady" Tsunami gushed.

Obviously enamored with Sakura like most women that weren't Tsume "You can thank her mother and father for raising her to be like that" Sasuke chimed in with a grin knowing that his family would probably be invited to the wedding.

The grin faded some when Kakashi frowned "What did you not know Kurenai-sensei added her name to the adoption record and is formally engaged to Asuma-sensei as of a week after we graduated from the academy" the Uchiha announced.

But the thing Tsunami picked up on was "Adoption record, you mean those two mentioned aren't her biological parents, whatever happened to them" Tsunami frowned, eyeing the door because she didn't want to upset Sakura.

Sasuke, Minato and Kakashi all shared a look with one another "No one knows, but Asuma-sensei adopted her at the age of five" Minato answered easily, knowing it was not the wisest idea to tell anyone that Sakura's parent in essence was Orochimaru as horrible as it sounded.

He was the one who created her after all, Mangetsu and Zabuza glanced covertly at one another, the same thing going through their heads that the Leaf Shinobi were hiding something about the pinkette, finding out what it was however was not their top priority unfortunately.

Later they would have time hopefully, eventually Sakura came back carrying the promised herbs in a wicker basket, Tsunami hugged the rosette before prancing into the kitchen the girl on her heels to help with dinner assumedly.

Dinner that night was absolutely delicious before the genin helped clean up, then disappeared to their guest rooms for the rest of the evening because they knew the following days until the next confrontation with Ishiyama Kazuhiko were going to be like hell on earth for them.

Over the next couple of days Kakashi grew increasingly certain that the blonde on Sakura's team was the same man he knew as his sensei only he was a child for some reason, so when he had a chance to speak with Minato alone he took it.

"Minato-sensei" Kakashi intoned forcefully, once the others had bounded off back to Tazuna's house, the blonde froze immediately, ascertaining his suspicions completely "Why and who else knows your the real Minato" the Copy Ninja frowned deeply.

Hurt that his sensei hadn't trusted him enough to tell him he was still alive "Hiruzen of course and now you, why the Shinigami of course, he said that I would be needed in the coming years but he could only bring me back as a newborn" Minato sighed.

Passing a hand through his spiky blonde hair, knowing there was no point in hiding the truth now "The Shinigami…..that's entirely unbelievable" Kakashi intoned in disbelief, and all Minato could do is nod in understanding.

"But it's the truth, he said to me after I'd sealed the two halves of the nine-tails into myself and Naruto, that dying would be such a waste for someone as powerful as I am, then forced a second chance onto me before I could answer" Minato explained.

Still baffled to this day over the Shinigami's actions "If I hadn't of figured this out would you have eventually told someone else about who you really are" Kakashi inquired, holding his breath in anticipation of the answer.

Minato closed his eyes and sighed quietly while shaking his head "Kakashi-kun as happy as I am to speak normally with you, it would have been best if you hadn't of figured it out truly" Minato grimaced.

Seeing the hurt look before it was hidden away behind a faux smile "Well I suppose we aught to get to Tazuna's before Sakura-chan comes looking for us thinking we're neglecting our health or something" Kakashi intoned in forced amusement.

"You know that is something that she would do" Minato chuckled under his breath, imagining it now, Sakura storming towards them scolding them something fierce for lagging behind as long as they had.

Kakashi wrinkled his brow in response right as understanding dawned on him, but he wisely didn't ask because chances were Minato would deny it with every fiber of his being right now and soon they were back at Tazuna's.

They entered the living room to a somber atmosphere and one person missing "We just took our eyes off her for just a moment and Kazuhiko swooped in, left this note and was gone before we could stop him" Mangetsu winced, holding out the ransom letter.

~Any of you lot want to see this brat alive again, you will meet me tomorrow morning on the bridge with the bridge builder, and should any of you attempt a rescue, I'll kill her where she stands and slaughter the rest of you while I'm at it~

Both Kakashi and Minato felt guilty "Don't, he specifically targeted Sakura because of what she can do, Ishiyama took her captive and if I know Sakura half as well as I do, then she already has a plan of action but she's just waiting to execute it" Sasuke announced.

Seeing the guilt clouded expressions "How can you say that, what if she's unconscious or something or he's lying and has already killed her" Suigetsu waved his arms worried about the pinkette who'd proved a decent sparring partner over the past three days.

Sasuke smiled reassuringly "Even if Sakura was knocked out, she won't be for long, trust me Hozuki, plus she's pretty analytical, always has been" the Uchiha informed calmly not worried in the least.

As he was joined on the couch by Minato who nodded solemnly "Still it means we have to come up with a solid plan before tomorrow morning, to not only get Sakura back but ensure Tazuna's protection as well" Minato reminded.

"You know I do seem to recall Kazuhiko being weak against genjutsu" Zabuza said suddenly as if he'd only just remembered, Mangetsu glared at him in response but Kakashi nodded because that was something he could use quite well.

Minato and Sasuke shared a look with one another "How funny you should mention genjutsu as being his achilles heel, Sakura happens to know two of the most prominent genjutsu users in the Leaf Village, one Itachi, my brother, her sensei and Kurenai-sensei, her mother" Sasuke said.

"I also happen to have her marked with my seal, if I were to say send her a message she could work that into whatever plan she's come up with so far" Minato added, relieved that things were coming along.

Now came the most pressing issue as Tazuna chose that moment to ask "What will happen to me then and what about Gato" Tazuna questioned, worried that he wouldn't make it out of all this mess alive.

Zabuza eyed his apprentice "Haku, Hozuki brat, you two will stay here with the bridge builders family as he goes to the bridge, Mangetsu and I will deal with Gato and his thugs" Zabuza barked, helping to further the half formed plan.

"That means Inari-kun you can't go running about tomorrow is that understood" Tsunami rounded on her son who had a tendency to disappear to wherever regardless of the threat their little village was facing.

Inari paled but nodded obeying like all good little children should for once instead of being the obnoxious brat he'd been so far "Yes Mom, understood Mom" Inari gulped before heading up to his room to avoid the shinobi because he still didn't quite trust them.

Suigetsu grumbled while Haku remained neutral about the whole thing "You don't have to worry, we'll protect them to the best of our abilities" Haku assured Tazuna who looked as if he wanted to object to him and his partner being left in charge of his family.

"Yeah despite our looks we are capable, in fact this mission was to determine if we could become Chunin depending on how we did" Suigetsu nodded doing what he could to calm the old man down so he could trust them.

Tazuna sighed "Have any of you thought to send in a clone of Tazuna-san yet, and hide the real one away elsewhere, better yet just do that with those two as well" Mangetsu suggested, coming up with quite the idea.

Looks were immediately shared by the Leaf Shinobi who communicated silently to each other agreeing that it was one of the best options that had been presented so far to them "The only problem now I suppose is where to hide them" Kakashi frowned.

Mask bunching up at the corners as he did so "Storage Scroll, I can make one with a blank scroll" Minato chimed in yet again, Kakashi nodded in acceptance then the lot of them were led into the kitchen for dinner.

Later on when he was sure everyone including the rogue Kazuhiko were asleep, Minato hastily scribbled a note to Sakura, explaining the plan they'd come up with so far then focused on the seal he'd marked her with and sent the note to her.

It appeared in her hand startling her wide awake at the suddenness of it but Sakura forced herself not to make a sound or move to quickly as she slowly lifted the message to her face, grateful for the moonlight shining down on her.

~Remembered I had you marked, Kazuhiko's weak against genjutsu, when we meet on the bridge tomorrow use that knowledge to escape from him, we're going in with a clone of Tazuna, be safe wherever you are….Minato~

Sakura sighed inwardly glad that she wasn't the only one who'd thought up several plans to take Ishiyama out then with nary a thought she focused just a little bit of chakra, glad that Ishiyama had thrust her into a room with a sealed door by herself and the message turned to ash.

That way she left no evidence of Minato's note behind for Kazuhiko to find, then Sakura closed her eyes and forced herself to go back to sleep only to be woken by Ishiyama jerking her up onto her feet "Time to go brat, see if your sensei's done as demanded" Ishiyama growled.

Earning a stone faced look in response as she was pushed ahead of him hands bound behind her back not that it would stop her from using jutsu, Ishiyama didn't know that though which was to her advantage but she was only going to use it as a last resort.

When he started getting a little to pushy however she concentrated and the ground rose up to trip Kazuhiko and he flailed his arms uncharacteristically as he landed flat on his face breaking his nose, Sakura from where she'd fallen on her behind cackled inwardly.

But kept up a neutral expression as Ishiyama righted himself, yanked her onto her feet once more then began shoving her forward this time, Sakura aimed a particularly vicious glare at the tree in front of her and a concentrated blast of wind snapped a large branch forward.

She barely had time to think as Ishiyama shoved her down and got walloped by the tree branch himself, it nearly knocked him out in fact and as much fun as she was having messing with Kazuhiko she knew that he would eventually figure out it was her doing it so stopped.

The both of them arrived on the bridge an hour ahead of schedule so Ishiyama decided to light a cigarette, deciding this was her last chance to mess with the bastard, focused on her fire nature chakra right as he went to light the disgusting cancer stick.

It caught fire alright, along with his eyebrows, but the best part of it all, the fire consumed the whole cigarette before Ishiyama had a chance to inhale any of the nicotine "Fuck and that was my last one to" Kazuhiko hissed.

Pissed off now as he glared at his lighter like it regularly gave him problems, then he chucked it over the bridge, Sakura gave him a disgusted glare in response for littering but stayed where he put her.

Meanwhile everyone at Tazuna's were getting ready for the day "So we all know the plan right" Kakashi asked, once they'd all finished eating breakfast, and three clones had been made then transformed into Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari.

"Of course, we'll be secure in that storage scroll thing you mentioned yesterday while these here clones take our place, those two are staying to guard the clones of my son and I while that one takes my fathers place on the bridge" Tsunami nodded.

Practically reciting the whole plan as she pointed at Haku and Suigetsu "Exactly, the reason we're staying it's because there's a possibility Gato will come after your family Tazuna-san, we'll be here to prevent it" Haku informed calmly.

Zabuza had probably already thought of that hence the reason he'd ordered him to remain at the house with woman and child "Yeah any thug he sends won't stand a chance" Suigetsu boasted only to get whacked over the head by his brother.

"I don't need to remind you Suigetsu to take this seriously…good on that note Zabuza and I are heading out to find Gato then take care of him and his hired thugs" Mangetsu raised a ivory brow and Suigetsu shook his head quickly.

Not wanting to get hit again as he joined Haku on the couch "And remember to act natural so if thugs do show up they won't figure out those two aren't the real ones" Zabuza glared at the Hozuki brat before vanishing out the door.

"Guess all that's left is to seal you three in this here storage scroll, then make for the bridge" Minato announced, sealing the family of three away in the scroll and it was stowed safely away in his pouch for the time being.

Kakashi drew himself up at that nodded to the boys that had been left behind and began the trek towards the bridge with Minato, Sasuke and the Tazuna clone on their heels, lo and behold who was on the bridge when they arrived.

Were none other than Ishiyama and Sakura themselves though the former looked a little banged up to his surprise "Sakura, tell me your alright please" Sasuke called out upon spying his best friend who looked utterly bored.

She went to answer only to be cut off as Ishiyama wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed in warning "First the bridge builder then you get your brat back" Ishiyama demanded, keeping the pinkette in place.

"We're really sorry Tazuna-san, Sakura's important to us, you have to understand that" Kakashi sighed doing his best to make this whole thing believable as he turned to face the Tazuna clone who nodded solemnly in response.

Then started walking across the almost finished bridge, Sasuke and Minato held their breaths as the clone reached Ishiyama and Sakura, all was well until Ishiyama looked a little to closely at the clone and realized that this was just a trick.

But when he turned to grab the brat she wasn't there as a tree emerged from the ground and wrapped tightly around him, Sakura exhaled then freed herself from her bindings and hurried towards her teammates and temporary sensei.

While Ishiyama stood there like a fool "Here I think you should do the honors Sakura" Minato said, holding out a second storage scroll, Sakura smiled sweetly at him in response then ran back to Ishiyama to seal him away.

In that same time frame Mangetsu and Zabuza had finally found where Gato had holed himself away, needless to say he and all his thugs were now no longer a problem for the little village in the Land of Waves.

And back at the house the thugs Gato had sent to kill Tazuna's family were soundly taken care of by Haku and Suigetsu, in all things had gone completely according to plan as the lot of them regrouped at Tazuna's house.

"Here Mangetsu-san, it's Kazuhiko, we thought it best to leave him in your hands" Sakura declared holding out the scroll that Ishiyama was sealed in as the clones of the small family were dispelled.

Kakashi had already pulled out the scroll Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were sealed away in and unsealed it with a bit of chakra "I..Is it over" Inari asked fearfully as he looked around, he saw the time and realized barely any time had passed at all.

Which made him doubt that anything about their situation had changed "Yes Inari it's over and glad to have you back Sakura-san, these two thought it was their fault you got taken by Ishiyama" Haku announced.

Tazuna hugged his daughter and grandson at the news that had just been imparted on them "Then I can finish my bridge without worrying about anyone else coming after me right" Tazuna questioned looking to the Leaf Shinobi that he'd hired.

"Considering we'll be here until your bridge is done, yes Tazuna you don't have to worry anymore" Kakashi assured, smiling innocently when Sakura huffed at him and Minato who avoided her exasperated glare expertly.

By changing the subject "So what do you four intend on doing now that you have Kazuhiko" Minato inquired of the Mist Shinobi who'd helped even if they didn't have to, which made him hopeful for the future that a treaty could be talked out eventually between the two villages.

Zabuza and Mangetsu glanced at one another "Leave and return our village effective immediately, though I am glad your unharmed Kitten, you've all been a great help however and that won't be lost on our Leader" Mangetsu pat the kid on the head gently.

Relieved that she was untouched because Ishiyama had a record of being rough on kids, especially girls who he viewed as weak and insignificant and unfit to become shinobi "Guess we ought to get to packing huh Haku" Suigetsu groaned.

Having wanted to take a break once Kazuhiko and Gato had been taken out of the equation, apparently it was to much to ask for as the two of them trudged up the stairs to their guest room and started repacking their belongings.

"Mouthy little brat" Zabuza rolled his eyes then did the same with Mangetsu on his heels and not long after the Mist Shinobi were on their way back home, leaving the Leaf Shinobi to complete the rest of their mission unhindered.

An hour after Zabuza, Mangetsu, Suigetsu and Haku's departure Kakashi remembered something "Say Sakura would you happen to know why Ishiyama had what seemed to be a broken nose, a bruise on his forehead and burned off eyebrows" Kakashi inquired.

Curious, Minato chuckled when Sakura grinned "Yep, seeing as you missed it the first time, I can use jutsu's without hand signs, so as we were walking I used an earth jutsu to raise the ground to trip him, then he got smacked by a tree branch and I made his lighter go haywire" Sakura quipped.

Entirely unapologetic because the bastard had deserved it for being so rough with her "It's true, she used a wind jutsu during the confrontation with those two Chunin Class rogues without hand signs" Sasuke nodded.

Though Sakura seemed a little worried when Kakashi went quiet for what seemed like the longest time "Would you show me after lunch" the Copy Ninja requested, because he had to see it to believe it really even if he knew the kids weren't lying.

Sakura nodded then focused on eating with gusto "Hungry are you" Tazuna commented, only to get smacked over the back of the head with a spoon by Tsunami, making him realize how sensitive his statement was.

"Honestly Father, Sakura probably hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday so of course she'd be hungry and she's also welcome to have seconds if she wants to" Tsunami scolded, before smiling sweetly at Sakura.

Who began eating a normal pace as her stomach stopped growling "Thanks, I'll let you know if I want more" Sakura said at her politest, this prompted Tsunami to squeal then squish her in a hug before flouncing towards her own seat at the table so that she could eat as well.

Inari unsurprisingly was the first to finish "I'm going to go play" Inari called already halfway to the door, this time however his mother stopped him and pointed at the dishes, not taking anymore attitude from her son apparently.

As he grudgingly placed his dishes in the sink and went so far as to wash them and once the others were finished eating the Leaf Shinobi headed outside so that Sakura could show Kakashi her unique quirk of using jutsu without hand signs.

Water, Earth, Fire and Wind and afterwards Kakashi vowed to never underestimate the girl who was already on her way to becoming a powerful force of nature all on her own, then they all headed back inside.

And their the four of them stayed for another two weeks until Tazuna's bridge was completed as the bridge builder saw the Leaf Shinobi off he thought of a great name for the bridge "How about the Great Team Seven Bridge" Tazuna suggested.

Grandson and daughter nodded in agreement, then a day and a half later Team Seven with their temporary sensei were back home and reporting in to the Hokage of how their mission went "Next time when a mission is above a genin's skill, don't continue it" Hiruzen scolded.

Obviously upset that his adopted granddaughter had been in danger, as he read over the mission report and learned that she'd even been held hostage by the rogue who was after the mission client "Of course Hokage-sama, safe to say I've learned my lesson" Kakashi grimaced.

Hiruzen blew out a puff of smoke "Either way congratulations on completing your mission, here's your pay and take the next few days off if you would to rest and recuperate" the Hokage informed, dismissing the lot of them.

Sakura snuck in a quick hug however to her teammates amusement before splitting up to head home "Sakura-nee" Konohamaru was the first one to greet her as she walked through the door, clearly intending to head off somewhere probably to play with his friends.

"Konohamaru" Sakura greeted by squishing her little cousin in a hug, Konohamaru was all to happy to return her hug until Asuma and Kurenai entered the foyer after hearing Sakura's voice after three weeks of her being absent from the house.

So they joined the group hug "Welcome home Sakura-chan, we missed you" Asuma greeted, relieved to have his daughter home where she belonged and he hoped that no more C rank missions came her way for awhile.

"Yes so go ahead and take off your sandals then come on in to the living room so you can tell us all about your mission" Kurenai suggested, relenting with the hug first, followed by Asuma and Sakura released Konohamaru who bounded out the door.

Needless to say when Sakura did recount her mission for Asuma and Kurenai they were not happy in the least that it hadn't been a C Ranked Mission at all but an A Ranked one in disguise but they were equally displeased that the mission had been continued.

Though in the end Sakura had come back to them unharmed to their relief so there was little they could do as they settled on the couches for the rest of the day, later on Sakura happily collapsed in her bed for the first time in three weeks and drifted off as the rest of house did the same.


	15. Chapter 14

A day after their return from the mission when Sakura found herself alone since everyone else was busy, even Konohamaru who she thought would be extra clingy since she'd been gone for so long, she decided to wander about the village.

Here and there as Sakura walked people would wave or nod to her, so she did the polite thing by waving and nodding back that was until she was hefted off her feet "Why if it isn't the youthful blossom, granddaughter of our esteemed leader, Sakura-chan" a familiar Jonin's voice yelled.

Just before she was squished to the green monstrosity he wore "Hi Gai-sensei, good to see you to" Sakura squeaked, earning a boisterous laugh as she found herself settled on his shoulder for some odd reason or another.

There was no point in questioning Gai's actions as she'd learned over the years, he was as weird as they come and she'd long since grown use to him "Indeed, Sakura-chan, it pleases me greatly to finally introduce you to my youthful students" Gai turned.

Sakura didn't so much as wobble from where she was balanced precariously on his shoulder as her green eyes took in the genin Gai had taken on as his students the year before "Pleased to meet you" Sakura bowed her head respectfully.

The lone kunoichi gaped openly at her in horror "Right, everyone this is Sakura Sarutobi, Sakura-chan, these are my students Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten" Gai cleared his throat, introducing the genin to one another.

"How can you be okay with sitting on his shoulder like that, as a girl I'm ashamed to even have him as my sensei" Tenten groaned obviously not to happy with her genin instructor, prompting a frown from Sakura.

Neji glared at her however, while Lee was kind of simply staring at her in awe for some reason or another that she didn't know about "Sure Gai-sensei's a little eccentric, he wears this monstrosity for one but you should be proud to have him as your sensei Tenten-san" Sakura scolded lightly.

Gai threw his head back belting out laughter "As shrewd as ever aren't you Sakura-chan, if you don't mind would you indulge me and honor a request I have youthful cherry blossom" Gai requested behaving normally for once.

Prompting more gaping from his kunoichi as Sakura lit up "Of course Gai-sensei, seeing as I have the next few days off courtesy Jiji" Sakura grinned, clearly all to eager to help out with whatever he wanted to ask of her.

Then the smile was quickly dropped when she heard "What use will that weakling be" from Neji Hyuga, who'd been glaring at her the entire time, Gai opened his mouth but it was Sakura who met his gaze.

"Excuse me I don't know what your problem with me is Hyuga-san but get over it because I didn't do anything to you and just so you know I graduated at the top of my class as the best rookie kunoichi of the year" Sakura informed quite bluntly.

Making Gai wince "Now, now there's no need for that Sakura-chan, and Neji-kun be careful of how you speak to her, she is Hokage-sama's granddaughter" Gai warned, knowing that Sakura wouldn't hide behind her grandfather should it come down to it.

Immediately Sakura settled "So what are you going to ask of her anyway Gai-sensei" Lee chose that moment to speak for the first time as they began their trek in the direction of Team Nine's training grounds.

For a moment it seemed like Gai was off in his own little world again until they reached the field "Right, my request Sakura-chan is for you to help Tenten work on her technique, you know the one don't you Tenten-chan" Gai announced.

This got him more gaping "But only Neji can safely avoid every single one of the weapons that come out of my scrolls" Tenten frowned, eyeing the pinkette worriedly because she was probably going to end up looking like a pin cushion after this.

Sakura smiled sweetly "Have no fear Tenten-san, I'm a lot more capable than you think" the rosette assured as she shifted into a defensive position while pulling out her knuckle blades, Tenten frowned further.

But figured if something happened to the girl then it was her own fault "Okay but if you get hurt you can't hold me liable for it" Tenten said, pulling out her weapon scrolls, before going on the attack by unsealing one of the scrolls.

A barrage of weapons came sailing towards her, Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge every single one of them so settled for covering herself in a thin layer of chakra, preventing anything other than surface wounds.

By the time the stream of weapons ended her arms and legs were covered in nothing but scratches, that weren't even bleeding "See told you" Sakura grinned, righting herself properly, Tenten furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Like I said you're a weakling if you can't even dodge weapons accurately" Neji scoffed, not impressed in the least with the fuscia haired kunoichi, even if she was Lord Hokage's granddaughter, she was entirely beneath him.

She grit her teeth and shot him a furious glower "What did you do, I saw something cover you at the start" Lee however was not so oblivious as he bounded over to the youthful blossom hearts in his eyes.

Pleased that at least one of the two males wasn't a complete asshole Sakura happily explained "I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge everything, I mean I am just a genin, so I took my high understanding of chakra control and wrapped a thin protective layer of chakra around myself" Sakura admitted.

"Excellently done Sakura-chan, I'd expect no less from Kosho's and Itachi's student after all" Gai nodded as if he'd guessed that she would employ the use of chakra, since she was quite good at manipulating it.

Lee bounced excitedly "Tell me, most glorious and youthful flower, what else can you do with your chakra" Lee inquired, eager to learn, considering he couldn't use chakra at all, it really was such a shame to be honest.

Sakura smiled at him radiantly "Many things Lee-san, I know the tree climbing exercise and the water walking exercise already, enhancing my senses with chakra, I can also…expel chakra violently from my body" the rosette glanced to Gai who nodded before finishing.

"Doesn't that hurt though" Tenten asked, walking towards the other girl after collecting and sealing all of her weapons away, interested now that Sakura had proved to be rather proficient at handling herself.

The girl shook her head "No, but I do tend to get tired, or even pass out, however that's only when I'm overly emotional" Sakura admitted, being careful with how much she relieved, because she didn't want to go around giving away all her secrets.

Over where he was stood Neji scoffed again "Emotions are for the weak, you would do well to remember that if you want to be strong" the Hyuga insulted for the third time, Sakura whirled already preparing to punch him in his arrogant face.

But Gai lunged, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder until she calmed "Neji-kun, thirty laps on your hands around the track" Gai declared, setting a punishment to keep the peace, Neji snarled unhappily but did as told.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, Neji-kun has issues, thank you for indulging my request, now I should probably let you go and I'll see you again some time" the taijutsu master apologized, dismissing Sakura knowing better than anyone that she would take matters into her own hands at some point.

Sakura inhaled then exhaled "Regardless of whatever issues he has, he doesn't need to take them out on me or anyone else but yeah, see you Gai-sensei" the rosette waved, marching determinedly off the training field to get as far away from Neji the jerk Hyuga as she could.

Eventually after wandering about a bit longer Sakura noted the time then decided to go pick up Konohamaru from the academy "Nee-chan" her cousin exclaimed happily as he latched onto her when he realized she was standing at the gates waiting for him.

She eagerly returned his hug "Hey there Konohamaru-kun, what no Moegi-chan or Udon-kun today" Sakura grinned before noting the absence of her cousins two best friends, at her question he frowned looking to his feet.

"An upperclassmen got them in trouble so they have detention with Iruka-sensei" Konohamaru said after several minutes of simply staring at his toes, Sakura gaze softened as she ruffled his fluffy brown hair.

Before squishing him against her side "Aww, if I could do something I would, here's a thought for next time though, when someone tries something similar make sure there's a teacher nearby, the ones instigating are the likely ones to get in trouble next time" Sakura suggested.

Konohamaru nodded eagerly in response keeping close with his arms wrapped around her waist as they walked the paths home together "Kurenai-oba-chan, Asuma-oji-san, we're home" Konohamaru called out the minute they got through the door.

"We were wondering where you disappeared to Sakura and welcome home Konohamaru, how was the academy, did you behave yourself for your sensei, what about your two friends, who I notice are missing" Kurenai greeted.

Hugging the duo together since they were quite attached to one another at the moment "The academy was fine Oba-chan, I did pull a couple of pranks but nothing to bad and an upperclassmen got them in trouble so they had after academy detention" Konohamaru rambled.

Following after his aunt, even though she and Asuma hadn't married yet, Kurenai was as good as already "And I was out wandering, ran into Gai and his students, then decided to walk Konohamaru home" Sakura admitted.

Kurenai nodded relieved that nothing to terrible had happened because she was still miffed about that mission, what Sakura didn't know was that she'd tracked Kakashi down and ripped into him for endangering genin like that, endangering her daughter most of all.

Needless to say Kakashi wouldn't dare step another toe out of line for awhile hopefully "Welcome back you two" Asuma waved from the couch as the two kids plopped down at the low living room table, Konohamaru pulled out his homework and Sakura helped him every so often.

Only when he was stuck and she didn't give him the answers, merely showed him how to correctly figure out the answer, after an hour or so Asuma stood and disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner for the four of them.

"Dinners ready you three so come eat it while it's hot, then Konohamaru you need to finish your homework and take a bath" Asuma called, knowing that if he didn't lay down the rules, that they'd be disregarded.

Case and point Konohamaru trudged sulkily into the kitchen "Come on I had a bath yesterday do I really need another one tonight" Konohamaru whined, having always hated taken baths, it got worse as he got older though.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing "Yes" Kurenai said in a tone that brokered no arguments from the eight year old, the boy huffed and threw himself into the chair he usually sat in, arms crossed over his chest as he waited impatiently for supper.

"There, there Konohamaru-kun, baths aren't all that bad you know" Sakura pat him sympathetically on the shoulder and he puffed his cheeks up at her for taking the mickey out of him about the whole thing.

Asuma chuckled "Like your one to talk Sakura-chan, I remember a certain little girl who wouldn't even contemplate stepping foot in the big bathtub until she was what eight, I'm not making fun of your previous fear but you have to admit that you were pretty obstinate" Asuma mused.

Wincing slightly as he realized how it sounded coming out of his mouth "That's okay Dad and your right I hated water with a passion until you got me the kiddie tubs" Sakura nodded, knowing that he hadn't said that to be mean.

But give Konohamaru some perspective "Really how come you didn't like water and how did you overcome that fear" Konohamaru leaned forward, curious to learn more about his cousin who'd always been kind to him.

"Maybe when your older Konohamaru, for now just know that Sakura was in a bad place before Asuma adopted her okay" Kurenai cut in knowing Sakura was uncomfortable talking about that part of her life.

Konohamaru sulked a little more but his stomach reminded him that there was food to be eaten so he gave his thanks and dug in, even did up the dishes when he was finished, sat to complete his homework then went to take his bath once he was done and not long after he was zonked out.

Just a little while after Konohamaru had gone to bed, Sakura took her own bath and headed off for a good nights sleep herself and before she knew it, her mandatory break was over and she was meeting her team in the team cabin for the first time in over three weeks.

*Morning* Sasuke signed, never having thought he'd feel this relieved to get back to normal training and D rank missions, yet, here he was just glad they were back and able to tackle those dull missions again.

That didn't present the possibility of getting hurt on them *Good Morning to you to Sasuke, Sakura* Minato greeted, his usual sunshiny self in the mornings, something his teammates doubted would ever change about the guy.

*Yes good morning Sasuke, Minato* Sakura smiled brightly at the duo, glad for this sense of normalcy, mere moments after they finished greeting each other, Itachi appeared in a flurry of crow feathers.

Prompting them to sit "Forgo the usual rules, for this morning only, firstly I'd like to apologize to you three for that disastrous mission you went on….second I'm also glad none of you were seriously injured after reviewing the mission report" Itachi held up his hand.

When Sasuke opened his mouth, he snapped it shut a second later since he wasn't finished speaking "Third, welcome back, we'll start our morning off with continuing your project from three weeks ago" Itachi informed.

Having been restless until he'd seen his other two students "Cool" Sasuke shrugged, grabbing the books from the shelf while Sakura unsealed the notes that they'd taken, Minato on the other hand seemed simply amused by their antics.

"Everyone's going to freak once they realize they can't decipher our code" Sakura snickered, in a mischievous mood apparently as she scribbled in the note book, then furrowed her brow in utter concentration.

Off to the side of her Minato chuckled under his breath "Quite, I must say though Itachi-sensei, I had half expected you to come storming into our homes during our break to check on us" Minato glanced to the Uchiha Heir.

Itachi blinked, then looked away, cheeks tinged a light pink in embarrassment "Oh he did try, didn't you Sensei, but Mom and Dad wouldn't let him" the younger heir grinned, dodging his brother when Itachi tried to bop him on the head.

Sakura giggled madly in response "It's the thought that counts however" the pinkette said when her cackling fit ended as Itachi merely stared at her in fond exasperation, though his features softened at her statement.

Minato shook his head lightly "With that we should really get on our project" the blonde reminded, knowing Itachi was only going to give them so long to work on making their own unique code and with that both Sasuke and Sakura buckled down with him.

Their sensei calmly reading from a book while they did so until it was noon "Taking it easy today are you Itachi-chan" Shisui appeared just as Itachi was unsealing the lunch he'd made his students for that afternoons meal.

"Rest assured once they've eaten we'll be going on a couple of D ranks" Itachi said to his best friend who plopped down at the table that had been cleared of books and notes so that they could eat and helped himself to some of the food.

Good thing he'd made enough as they all gave their thanks and dug in "Onward to D Ranks" Sasuke cheered once all the food had been devoured, excited to get back into the swing of normal non-life threatening missions.

"D Ranks are so dull though Sasuke-chan, don't you want another C rank" Shisui frowned how the boy could take enjoyment out of the most boring of missions that were mostly just chores and heavy labor that others were to lazy to do themselves.

Sasuke scoffed at him as Minato and Sakura shot him flat expression "Not funny Shisui-san, after the hell we went through, just no" Sakura scowled, completely on Sasuke's side of things, he was her best friend after all.

Shisui sweat dropped then eyed Minato hopefully "If your hoping I'll agree with you don't, cause I won't, if you'd been there you'd understand but I don't want either of my teammates to ever be in that kind of danger again and we almost lost Kakashi-sensei to" Minato said, a tone of finality to his voice.

"You guys use to be fun now your just killjoys like Itachi-chan" Shisui huffed, ultimately dropping the subject seeing as none of the genin were going to agree with him that D ranks were boring and that they should be requesting more C ranks at this point.

All of them shrugged in response "On that note Shisui-san we have work to do" Itachi nodded his head at his friend as they disappeared up the steps of the Hokage Tower, where his genin were assigned three easy D ranks.

That they were quite happy to do and then it was back to the log cabin "Good work today, now before I dismiss you, I'd like to change some of the rules" Itachi praised, before turning to the chalkboard as his students sat.

Sakura, Minato and Sasuke shared a covert look with one another as he erased most of what he'd written already "Rule #1 will stay mostly the same, but I'm adding a stipulation, from on, every day that we meet, a genjutsu will be cast to hide this place from prying eyes" Itachi wrote.

His genin eyed each other in concern "#2, inspections will branch out to weapon maintenance and each of you must now carry a sewing kit, rule number 3, silent communication is now optional unless I say otherwise, a sound proofing seal will be placed to prevent eavesdropping" Itachi said.

Listing the rules and their various changes "Team dinners are still mandatory however, but we'll go on picnic lunches and team outings on specified weekends, and each of you have a chance to choose an activity to do and the weekend you want to do it on" Itachi explained.

Wanting to bond further with the preteens behind him "I think we can completely get rid of rule number five since none of you have gone out of their way to actively harm one another so rule #6 takes 5's place" the Uchiha glanced over his shoulder.

Eyeing his students closely to make sure they were paying attention and didn't have any problem with the changes he was making to his relief they didn't "Number 5, after outside missions health evaluations are non-negotiable" Itachi reminded.

Just glad that his students had gotten check ups when they'd returned from that disastrous fake C rank mission "#6 the new rule I'm implementing, further higher rank missions will be approved of before hand by me and rule number seven remains the same" the raven haired heir finished.

Turning to face them in case they had question but again they didn't so he dismissed them and watched as a chunin level illusion jutsu was cast to hide their cabin from anyone who might be trying to find their meeting place.

He watched as they scurried off after that, then added an anbu level illusion jutsu just in case before vanishing in a flurry of crow feathers back to home, the rest of the week was like that to, dotted with a few D ranks but mostly he had his genin working on their project.

Until three weeks had gone by since their return, one morning however he was called into the Hokage's Office with the other Jonin Instructors "Just tell them they have the day off to do whatever they want" Itachi told Shisui.

Needless to say Sasuke and Sakura were a little confused about suddenly having the day to themselves while Minato had this sinking suspicion he knew why every genin sensei would suddenly be called into a meeting.

~Hokage's Office~

Hiruzen eyed his six genin instructors from behind his desk "I'm sure your all quite curious as to the reason I've asked you here this morning, no, well let me tell you, the Chunin Exams are right around the corner, two weeks from now, I need your nominations" the Hokage informed.

Three Jonin froze, the remaining three however had no hesitation "I'd like to nominate Team Nine for this years Chunin Exams" Gai stepped forward, feeling his students were ready after exempting them from last years exam.

Not one to be outdone Kakashi glided forward "Then I wish to nominate Team Eleven as well" Kakashi announced, knowing that his students were more than likely to fail straight off the bat but that failure would help them grow at least he hoped so anyway.

"Well seeing as those two are entering their students I'll nominate Team Six for the exam" the only other kunoichi in charge of genin besides Kurenai declared, feeling pressured to make the rookies participate for some reason.

All that were left now were Asuma, Kurenai and Itachi, after an intense stare down Asuma nodded "I'm nominating Team Ten for the exam as well, those three need motivation to improve, this will do it" Asuma exhaled.

Though he wasn't all that sure he was making the right decision he couldn't take it back now "Guess I'll be entering Team Eight into the Chunin Exams to then" Kurenai cleared her throat, deciding this would be good for her students.

Everyone eyed the last Jonin sensei who had yet to say anything, Itachi however was expertly blank "I…will not be entering Team Seven into this years Chunin Exams, don't Kakashi-san, I know they could go all the way to the final round, but I want them to have more experience first" Itachi said.

Saying that not without great difficultly of course and because he knew how those three would possibly react when they were told they were exempt "Is that your real reasoning Itachi-kun" Hiruzen asked.

Inwardly amused at his youngest instructor "My real reason yes, but not the only one Hokage-sama" Itachi admitted, with that the six of them were dismissed from his office and now he had to find his students and let them know.

The following conversation was not going to be easy for sure, meanwhile as the meeting had been going on Minato had decided to go off on his own leaving Sasuke and Sakura to wander the various streets of their beloved village.

"So what do you think the Hokage wanted to see Itachi-ni for anyway Sakura" Sasuke asked, hoping that she'd already come up with some idea as to why they'd been given the day off while their sensei was stuck in a meeting.

Sakura shrugged lightly "You know I don't think it was just Itachi-sensei, Mom and Dad got called in to, so I can assume the other sensei had to be at the meeting as well, if that's the case, depending on how long it's been since the last one, the Chunin Exams are coming up" Sakura mused.

Sasuke choked in response but had to agree with her, they'd been genin for almost six months, it had been six months since the last exam had been done so therefore it had to be time for another one "Itachi-ni's not going to enter us you do know that right" Sasuke grimaced.

Knowing his brother like the back of his head "Yeah and to be honest I'm totally o…..WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR HAND OFF MY COUSIN RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT" Sakura began.

But as they turned the corner, she saw something that made her blood positively boil in her veins, Konohamaru was being held up against a fence, by an older foreign shinobi, who had his fist reared back and she saw red.

The foreign guy paused "Beat it punk or you'll be next" then the brunet jerked his head, indicating he wanted them to leave, unfortunately he underestimated the girl "Get your hands off of him NOW or do you want to get disqualified from the Chunin Exams before it begins" Sakura snarled.

Stalking forward, furious but deadly if the way her chakra spiked dangerously was any indication to him, thank god he had Temari on his side "Real mature threatening to have us disqualified, you don't have the authority" the four tailed blonde scowled.

Angry emerald met teal "Your right I don't but, the Hokage does and your really edging on that disqualification if you so much as touch him, seeing as that boy right there is the Hokage's grandson and I'm his granddaughter" the pinkette informed.

Immediately the foreign genin dropped Konohamaru who rushed towards her "Bitch he ran into me the least the little brat could do is apologize" the brunet scowled, denied at beating up on the little punk.

That was the wrong thing to say however "And you should know better than to attack a child for something as simply bumping into you" Sasuke commented, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders and directing her down the streets away from the Sand Genin.

Even when they were out of sight Sakura was still snarling rude things under her breath about the duo "Nee-chan" and just as suddenly her anger melted away as Konohamaru looked up at her, Sakura glanced down at him, love for her little cousin clear in her eyes.

"Thank you for saving me from that jerk, and for the record I did apologize, he still did that to me, do you think I should still tell grandpa though" Konohamaru admitted, unsure of what he should do about the whole thing.

Sakura and Sasuke eyed one another "No problem Konohamaru-kun and yeah I figured, but that's up to you, do whatever you think is best" Sakura ruffled his hair, then sent him off towards home as they were suddenly rejoined by Minato.

Who watched Konohamaru run off "Itachi-sensei wants us at the cabin, he said to also not let anyone see us heading that way, so I'm taking you via my seal straight into the cabin" Minato said, placing a hand on each of his teammates shoulders.

Promising inwardly to get the story later because he'd felt Sakura's chakra spike earlier and just like that they were at their teams meeting place, Itachi was already sat at the table, sporting a blank look upon his face as he gestured for them to sit.

For a moment there was nothing but silence between the four of them as they sat staring at one another while Itachi gathered his nerve "As you know there are different tests to determine if you're ready for a higher rank, one such test is the Chunin Exam" Itachi grimaced.

Students tensing up in response "Which is coming up in two weeks, this morning I was called into a meeting with the other sensei, with that I am sorry to say I did not nominate you for this years exams" the Uchiha admitted.

Just waiting for his little brother or even Sakura to begin complaining, "Okay, I don't think we're all that ready for it anyway Itachi-sensei" Sakura shrugged, the exact opposite of what he was expecting to be honest.

"Yeah, I'd rather build up our experience out in the field" Sasuke nodded, surprising his brother as Itachi stared at him with open mouthed shock "What you thought I'd whine about not getting to participate didn't you" Sasuke huffed at his brother.

Who nodded unashamedly before eyeing his remaining unspoken student "Sasuke and Sakura are right, we're not ready for it and we should gain more experience before attempting it" Minato said siding with his teammates.

Itachi relaxed visibly "Thank you three for being mature about this, especially since all the other genin who graduated with you are participating, but again thank you" Itachi sighed in relief, adding that tidbit to see how they'd react.

Nothing and he was truly grateful he had such obedient students, with that he dismissed them for the rest of the day and headed home "How'd it go Itachi-chan, did they take the news badly as you expected" Mikoto asked.

When her oldest calmly sat at the table as she padded about whipping up a glorious lunch for them "They took it well actually, even Otouto and they all agreed they need more experience on missions and the like" Itachi informed.

Mikoto clapped "Good, our little Sasuke's growing up finally it seems, isn't that great Fugaku" the Uchiha Matriarch glanced over to her husband who'd just sat down next to Itachi at the table, obviously taking a break from work.

"Quite, though I have no doubt that his new-found maturity has to do with that mission he went on with Hatake, Sasuke probably thinks that any mission they go on will endanger them like that from now on" Fugaku scoffed.

Having thought it was ridiculous that Kakashi had demanded Itachi let him take his students out of the village on that mission anyway "Your most likely right Father" the Uchiha heir winced, still unable to get that report out of his head.

Fugaku nodded "Still Sasuke will only continue to display that maturity as he grows and I couldn't be prouder of him for it" the Uchiha Patriarch said, pretending he didn't see his youngest who was stood obviously in the kitchen doorway.

Mouth unattractively agape, his eyes rounded into dinner plates, he also pretended he didn't hear Mikoto gasp and cover her mouth to hide her smile at his uncharacteristic show of acknowledgement for their second son, while Itachi shook his head at them in amusement.

Eventually Sasuke did stop his gaping and joined his family at the table as Mikoto finished making lunch before dishing it out to her husband and sons, then she sat and they all gave their thanks for the meal where afterwards they all dug in until there was nothing left.

Meanwhile Sakura had found herself on her own just like a few weeks ago after Minato had drilled her for why her chakra had spiked as it had and she'd told him about that horrible Suna genin who'd tried to hurt Konohamaru.

But that was besides the point, she was on her own and she had no idea what to do this time, without her realizing it, her feet was leading her forward until Sakura realized where she'd ended up, Ichiraku Ramen.

And who would be there having lunch but the three Uzumaki's she hadn't seen for quite some time "Naruto, Fujun, Karin-chan" Sakura grinned, startling them nearly off their seats as she ducked under the flap.

The three whipped around but Naruto reached her first "Sakura-chan, it's been forever since we hung out, lunch is on me" Naruto laughed clearly excited at seeing her as he threw his arms around her waist and practically lifted her up before ushering her towards the empty seat.

In between him and Karin "Yeah, Naruto's right, the last time we saw you or Sasuke, even Ami really was months ago, disregarding the brief encounters we've had, by the way I'm sorry" Karin nodded, agreeing that it had been way to long, while apologizing at the same.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion wondering what her redheaded friend was saying sorry for "She said that because our sensei entered us in the exam, while your sensei didn't, courtesy our sensei" Fujun explained.

Thinking that his pink haired friend was going to be jealous "Oh that, don't worry guys, Sasuke, Minato and I, agreed that we weren't really ready for the Chunin Exams anyway" Sakura waved her hand dismissively.

Before ordering a bowl of shrimp ramen "Is it cause of that mission you went on awhile back, by the way your Mom is scary, she tracked Kakashi-sensei down to our training grounds and kind of terrified him" Karin asked.

Admitting the rest in a wary voice because Kakashi had made them swear they'd never tell anyone that he was scared of Kurenai Yuhi "Heard about that, but yeah your right, that mission was an eye opener for us" Sakura grimaced.

Not taking any enjoyment out of Kakashi fear towards her Mother "Was it really as bad as I heard, that you got kidnapped and sensei nearly died, I only ask, because sensei wouldn't tell us anything beyond that you completed it, I just heard those rumors floating around" Fujun asked.

Lowering his voice and leaning closer as he did so "As much as I want to tell you I can't either Fujun, Hokage-sama forbade it, sorry" Sakura intoned apologetically to her second redheaded friend who sighed but nodded in understanding.

With that she simply enjoyed chatting normally with the Uzumaki trio and ate her ramen before finally heading home "Hope you don't mind Sakura-chan but it's just us for the rest of the day, Saizou and Amaya have a couple weeks off" Asuma greeted.

Upon the moment she walked through the door "Maybe I'll go visit them sometime tomorrow after missions and everything" Sakura mused as she flopped down at his side, still a cuddle bug even now as she was squished into his side.

Allowing Kurenai to join them on the couch "Are you upset that Itachi-san didn't enter you and your teammates into the exam" Kurenai bit her lip, not able to tell what her daughter was feeling at the moment despite the smile.

"Your the third person to ask me that, no Mom, I'm not mad, I'm glad" Sakura sighed wearily, wondering why everyone thought she'd be angry over being exempt, then again she had gotten a temper and it was known to go off at upsetting things.

Kurenai relaxed at the news "Good, I know it's unfair, but we're glad to because honestly despite your skills, the exams are still dangerous and we just don't want you hurt again" Asuma curled his arm around her shoulder as he said this.

Sakura smiled fondly at her adoptive parents, "I love you, truly, Dad, Mom, I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for either of you, Jiji and those Uchiha's, one of whom is extremely aggravating sometimes" Sakura grinned.

"Shisui can get on anyone's nerve I will say that much" Kurenai rolled her eyes before the three of them laughed at the ridiculousness of the conversation, that night Kurenai made dinner, Sakura enjoyed every minute of it up until the moment she fell asleep.

The following morning however brought a surprise guest to their village so right after breakfast Team Seven and Kakashi were called into the Hokage's Office "Mangetsu-san" Sakura asked, shocked to see the man standing there alone.

Mangetsu turned at her voice "Hey there Kitten, Hatake, boys, Uchiha…I told you that what you did wouldn't be lost on our leader and due to all your help, Mizukage-sama has decided to grant you these headbands to claim you as honorary Kirigakure Shinobi" Mangetsu greeted.

Opening his pouch and pulling out four gleaming Kirigakure hitai-ate's, the sashes were different colors, Sakura got the dark pink one, Minato got the dark yellow one, Sasuke the black one and Kakashi the dark silver one.

"Isn't this a bit much, I mean you guys could have handled Kazuhiko on your own" Sasuke said staring at the foreign headband, hesitant to accept such a gift for what felt like doing the bare minimum.

His hesitance was shared by Minato and Kakashi and completely understood "Sure we could have, but Wave was our territory, you didn't have to help as much as you did, not to mention, I felt bad Kitten there got taken hostage so consider this an apology as well" the ivory haired man explained.

Behind him Hiruzen tensed at the mention of the hostage situation during the mission, prompting a slight wince from Sakura, "Sorry" Mangetsu apologized, knowing no one liked to be reminded of horrible happenings.

Sakura shook her head at him "Don't worry about it Mangetsu-san" the fuscia haired genin smiled calmly, looking herself over subtly in an attempt to find a suitable place to put her foreign hitai-ate because her forehead was completely off limits.

Some of the tension in Mangetsu shoulders seemed to relax as the man then turned facing the Hokage again "Mizukage-sama would also like to open a line of communication between our villages to talk over a potential treaty" Mangetsu informed.

Delivering the final blow "Very well, you five are dismissed" Hiruzen nodded, knowing he wouldn't get any better than this as he shooed off his granddaughter, her team and sensei, along with Kakashi.

Who pocketed his foreign Kiri headband and simply disappeared in a plume of smoke "Did you expect Kirigakure's leader to do something like this" Itachi, one of the three who hadn't spoken during the meeting asked of his students.

They shook their heads "No Itachi-sensei, we never even imagined she'd do something of that magnitude" Minato admitted, just a little shocked and inwardly uncertain, considering it had been Kiri-nin who'd taken Rin hostage leading to her death.

Under the fourth Mizukage sure and in spite of this he wasn't all to sure of the new Mizukage quite yet, Itachi grimaced "Well for now keep those secret and don't let Shisui see them" the Uchiha heir warned.

So his genin nodded, hiding the hitai-ate's in their pouches before heading off to do whatever they pleased for the day since he'd given them the day off, considering the exam was only a couple weeks away.

What happened the day the Chunin Exams started none of them could have guessed as Team Seven were called into the Hokage's office yet again, only to receive their second, technically first C rank mission, to escort a Samurai back to his headquarters in the Land of Iron.


	16. Author's Note

Dear readers, I regret to inform you that I have rapidly lost interest in writing this story, I'm sure later on that I'll come back to it and write some more on it, but right now it is very difficult for me to write.

On a side note to the reviewer liana mo, I like people to review my stories yes, but your reviews take the enjoyment out of writing for me, if you want a more literal story, go find someone else because my stories will never be literal or cater to someone's demands, I love being random and making up new things to write in stories, that's the whole point of imagination isn't it.

Anyway the blame isn't all on you, like I said, I've just been struggling to write and the interest has declined rapidly since my oldest cat passed away, so until I get over this bout of writers block/depression, I probably will be writing very little.

End Authors Note


End file.
